When the winter cries
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Ponte en el lugar de Alfred. Un típico adolescente neoyorquino, nuevo en el pueblo de Castle Combe. Ahora solo debes saber porque sus amigos cambian de cara cada vez que menciona Natalia y La maldición . Las cosas no son como la pintan y posiblemente el pueblo entero no sea como parece ser. [Multipairing/AU]
1. Welcome to Castle Combe

**¡Holaaa!, Sip, este es un primer fic long que subiré de dos en dos, o no sé, depende de la audiencia. Como lo ven, este sera quizá el primer long fic AmeBela, peroooo, tendrá mucho misterio en cada parte de la trama. Eso es porque está basado en dos animes, cuyos nombres no revelaré ( Así como en «Un sueño más») pero este tiene las misterio que otro rollo.**

 **Bien, dicho esto, creo que es hora de leeer~.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. SI NO TE GUSTA EL AMEBELA, NO LO LEAS.**

* * *

 **When the winter cries**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **Prólogo :** _Welcome to Castle Combe_

 _..._

 **...**

 **..**

 _Rebusca nuevamente en sus bolsillos, en busca de su celular para revisar la hora; el horario variaba mucho y no era sorpresa que el sueño le invada en horas poco comunes. Él acababa de llegar de Estados Unidos hace menos de tres días y aún no se acostumbraba al cambio cronológico o siquiera al clima frío del estado en el que estaba, o bien en este caso, en el ambiente en el que estaba._

 _Gruñe cuando en lugar de encontrar el teléfono sólo siente el triste sonido de envolturas de alguna golosina que alguna vez devoró y por pereza no deshechó. Buscó entonces en el bolsillo de su pantalón y al palparlo sintió el artefacto rectangular pegado al case y también el tintinear de las llaves que su padre le otorgó en cuanto llegaron._

 _Sacó su celular y revisó la hora como fue planeado. Ya eran las nueve y media de la noche; para él eso era temprano, en Nueva york la ciudad seguía con vida hasta el alba, el bullicio no tenía un fin. En cambio aquí la historia cambiaba bastante._

 _Las calles eran ligeramente alumbradas por faroles que perdían su luz a cada golpe que las luciérnagas chocaban contra su cristal, el único sonido que al viento frío acompañaba era el de las cigarras entonando una sonata por todo el área, y para que llegue toda esa paz se hace evidente que no había ni un alma deambulando por los rincones del sitio._

 _Oh, bueno, si existía una. Él._

 _Había vuelto a discutir con su apoderado y cuando ambos llegaron al límite, se fue refunfuñando como un niño chiquito, dándo un fuerte portazo y dedicándole una sarta de insultos al hombre que se presentaba como su padre. No le importó en absoluto el frío de las calles, o que las nubes entornaban el cielo a un tono más oscuro. Al muchacho no le importó nada mientras su cabeza hervía de fastidio._

 _Recordó la pelea verbal con su tutor y arrugó la cara cuando pensó en los cada grosería tajante o sus rabietas infantiles que expresaban lo pésimo que se sentía alejado de todo._

 _Los pasos que da en el pavimento son más audibles._

 _Su padre era diputado y por su trabajo siempre viajaba a Europa, mayormente a Reino Unido, dejando a su hijo sin vigilancia alguna–porque el chico ya tenía diecisiete – en su hogar estable de Nueva york, por eso es que el muchacho iba por USA a libre albedrío, haciendo lo que se le plazca. Y por cuestiones laborales, Arthur, el padre de familia, decidió que la mejor forma de restablecer el orden en la vida de ambos era vivir menos alejados, porque el peso de la edad ya caía sobre el hombre y no tenía tiempo para ir de un lado a otro desde Inglaterra a Estados Unidos sólo para revisar archivos y supervisar al niño._

 _Así que mientras Arthur trabajaba en la capital y los alrededores del país, Alfred–el ya mencionado «hijo»– se quedaría resguardado y seguro en un pueblo tranquilo en el condado de Wiltshire, Inglaterra. Según lo que le dijo, ahí es donde se había criado en su infancia antes de ser trasladado a la Academia de Londres._

 _El chico no tuvo reparó en reclamar a viva voz de por qué diablos tenía que arrastrarlo a una vida alejada de la realidad urbana, lejos de la convivencia y el movimiento que a él tanto le gustaba. La discusión de padre e hijo sobre el cambio de ambiente duró inclusive hasta en el mismo pueblo._

 _Todo sería más sencillo si su madre aún estuviese con ellos, consolidando a la familia como siempre solía hacerlo._

 _El joven americano sonrió para el aire cuando la recordó, sin prestarle atención al frío que atravesaba su chaqueta con la que apenas se abrigó al salir._

 _"Fuck, maldito clima"—pensó en cuanto un viento helado rozó sus mejillas, y por consiguiente, frotó sus manos para alcanzar algo de calor. Ahí es donde se maldecía por ser impulsivo sin recato y no arroparse bien con un frío salvaje como era el de United Kindow._

 _Ahora solo tenia que pensar en donde rayos quedaba su casa, pues en la noche no reconocía nada. Apenas había salido un par de veces a las calles en la mañana y aún así le costaba dar con ella. Y estaba seguro que el inglés no saldría a buscarlo, Oh no, claro que no; Arthur estaba encerrado en su caliente sofa de su abrigadora oficina con chimenea encendida leyendo alguna porquería–como lo llamaba Alfred– de su trabajo, y cuando él se encontraba trabajando, nadie existía._

 _—Fuck you, Kirkland.—rechina los dientes al escupir esa maldición. Se mete las manos a los bolsillos e intenta recordar en donde quedaba estaba su nuevo domicilio._

 _Camina un poco más. La noche va tragándose todo y apenas logra divisar la estructura sobria en donde ahora vivía. Sonríe victorioso al notar que está a una cuadra de ella y sólo el ancho pavimento de piedra los separaba._

 _Apresura su caminar hasta acercarse más a la esquina donde tenía que cruzar la pista. Avanza más rápido hacia allá, sin dejar de sentir esa extraña sensación de frío inusual en su espalda, como si aquello lo siguiera desde la otra calle en la que caminó._

 _Niega con la cabeza y sigue de frente hasta la esquina, no obstante, justo antes de cruzar vuelve a sentirlo nuevamente en las extremidades, y está vez sus sentidos aseguraban que él no estaba solo en esa pequeña área cuadrada de la esquina, ahí justo antes de atravesar la acera._

 _Mira a su lado izquierdo y sí, tal y como sospechó, había una figura a su lado._

 _—¡Holy shit!—exasperó con fuerza al estar totalmente seguro de la silueta que veía en el momento. Cuando se quedó viéndola aún algo tocado por el susto, suspiro entre aliviado y extrañado._

 _No era una sombra, sino una chica. Tenía el cabello lacio, de tono platinado, largo hasta la cintura y con un listón blanco en la cabeza. Sus facciones parecían dibujadas por un artista debido a la delicada línea de su perfil y de cada rincón de su rostro, que finalmente brillaba por esos ojos gélidos mirando fijamente algún punto sin demostrar interés ni en él ni en lo que le tenía tan hipnotizada._

 _Soltó una risa bobalicona:—Casi me matas de un infarto, dear.—la chica lo miró dos segundos por el rabillo del ojo y luego siguió observando a la nada. Alfred supo que con su comentario había sido grosero y posiblemente la ofendió al gritar como un perfecto idiota._

 _—Excuse me, es que en serio no te vi.—intentó abrir un tema de conversación con la silenciosa muchacha, quien no se dignaba ni a mirarlo. Realmente tenía que molestarle lo que le dijo si es que se ponía así de repelente._

 _El americano reparó en que mientras él se estaba congelando por la introducción de un invierno en Inglaterra, la joven no llevaba más que una bufanda y un conjunto formal de color rojo, que ahora que lo veía bien, ¿Ese no era el uniforme de su nueva escuela?_

 _—Come'on, quita esa cara que iremos al mismo instituto.—comentó con algo de humor—. Ah, cierto que no me presenté, pero soy nuevo aquí, he venido hace tres días y aún no me acostumbro al clima.—se rasca la nuca en gesto de torpeza.—..Si que está helando, maldición, Eso es–_

 _—El frío no es molesto..._

 _Una voz femenina se escuchó salir por primera vez en el ambiente tenue de esa solitaria esquina iluminada únicamente por un farol._

 _El muchacho de gafas abre sus ojos al oírla hablar por primera vez desde que se vieron._

 _Quedó congelado al sentir una voz tan apagada pero con un tono levemente agudo, no tanto como el de una niña, pero tampoco parecía de una típica adolescente._

 _Confundido apenas soltó un «¿Eh?» que con el silencio forjado seguramente llegó a oídos de la reciente emisora._

 _—Es cálido cuando te acostumbras a él.—miró hacia el oscuro cielo de la noche.—...una vez que superas el dolor de la helada, sientes que aquello te calienta y te consume.._

 _No llegan a chocar miradas pues la joven volvió a sumergirse en la atmósfera fría, ignorante a la presencia del chico o lo extrañado que se encontraba tras ese breve mar de palabras y la profundidad de las mismas._

 _Volvió a mirarla de arriba a abajo, esta vez reparando en un pequeño detalle que se había saltado._

 _—Es un arreglo muy bonito el que llevas.—acotó señalando el ramillete de lirios que la albina traía en sus brazos.—¿Es para alguien?—indagó en lo evidente, más que nada por sacar algo de charla a la chica._

 _Ella fijó sus orbes azules en las flores que traía consigo y asintió._

 _—Si..._

 _—¿Algún pariente o amigo?_

 _—Si.—afirma otra vez manteniendo su rostro en la misma posición._

 _Un corto silencio se vuelve a crear entre los dos, pero esta vez, la joven de cabellos blancos gira sobre sus talones y sigue su camino al lado contrario al del rubio._

 _La ve irse lentamente por un infinito panorama oscuro que tragaba toda luz, sin dirección aparente y sólo sus pasos eran fieles compañeros en esa travesía escalofriante._

 _Esa era la palabra que definiría todo el encuentro y la escena. Escalofriante._

 _—Hey, espera.—los pasos se detienen y apenas se esclarece la sombra femenina.—..Eh..Ugh...¿Cual es... tu nombre?_

 _Segundos de larga espera empiezan en acción haciendo que el chico perdiera las esperanzas de que la muchacha le hablase debido a lo repelente que se mostró desde un inicio._

 _—Natalia.—respondió finalmente.—Solo «Natalia»._

 _Y dicho esto, desapareció en la penumbra de la oscura zona a la que se dirigía._

 _Alfred no dijo más y también reanudó su marcha al cruce que daba con su casa. Por algún raro motivo esa voz le helaba la sangre._

* * *

—Esta es la dirección exacta—le deja tendido un papel sobre la mesa con algunos escritos en el.— Tiene cada referencia que necesites saber.

El hombre hizo caso omiso al gesto que formó el mas joven con cierto fastidio, y bebió un poco del té puro que se preparó en el desayuno. Por su parte, Alfred soltó un gruñido lleno de cansancio, ya que sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que iría a pie al colegio, pues en New york acostumbraba a irse en su motocicleta.

Arribó en la figura de su padre, quien mantenía los ojos fijos en el diario.

—¿Y que hay de ti?—pregunto el chico mientras disponía de beber su cocoa caliente.

—Tengo reunión en _Trowbrige_ a más tardar cuarenta y cinco minutos.—vuelve a sorber de su té con sumo cuidado.

—¿Y con todo eso no puedes llevarme tu mismo?—exaspero alzando un poco más la voz, a lo cual el británico ya se había acostumbrado.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo y suspiró. Era muy temprano para ir peleando con el chico.

—Dudo mucho que te vayas a morir por ir caminando al instituto.

—Por como lo veo, empiezo a creer eso, Arthur.

—No sé de dónde sacas esos disparates...—se alzó de hombros haciendo ademán de alzar su taza— _but_..— contra todo pronóstico estiró su brazo para coger las llaves de su auto.—... _anyways_ , si tanto insistes puedo–

—Sabes, iré consultando en _Google maps, thank you._ —marcó una sonrisa plástica en sus facciones americanas.—Sería penoso que todo la escuela vea que me lleva mi padre

El inglés ya estaba rogándole a su fallecida esposa para que le regalase algo de paciencia. Había detectado cierto–mucho–sarcasmo en el comentario del adolescente, lo suficiente como para tirar una riña de otras dos horas como fue el de la noche anterior; pero hoy el señor Kirkland no estaba para rebajarse al nivel de un muchacho de diecisiete años con más ego que un multimillonario exitoso de Beverly Hills. Hoy no, Kirkland, hoy no.

—Haz lo que quieras, Alfred.—alejó las llaves y volvió al periódico dicho esa única frase.

— _Yeah_ , eso es lo que haré, _Dad_.—dicho esto se levantó de un salto de su sitio y fue a por su mochila.

Se fue de su casa despidiéndose de forma ruidosa a sabiendas de que Arthur detestaba esas costumbres. Dio un fuerte portazo– _como siempre_ –y ya en la salida de su casa revisó la hora.

Las clases iniciaban a las ocho, y aún eran las siete y cuarenta. Tenía veinte minutos de tiempo para caminar a un ritmo tranquilo por las calles sin los apuros que traía como cuando estaba en América y tenía que ir a toda velocidad con su amada motocicleta.

Según Kirkland, la escuela a la que asistirá era pequeña, donde sólo contaba con tres salones y por eso mezclaban a gente de todas las edades. La educación, hasta donde le comentó su padre, no era tan avanzada como en Estados Unidos, aunque también le dijo que con el tiempo mejoraron; el inglés no sabía mucho de ello porque él dejó Castle Combe a los doce años para ir a estudiar a Londres.

Realmente no entendía a su padre, si él se había ido de su pueblo para ir a estudiar a Londres, ¿Por que leches volvían ahí, si tenía entendido que nada tenía que hacer en ese pueblo tan irrelevante?.

¿Acaso a Arthur se le zafó un tornillo para ir a vivir a ese pueblo fantasma? después de todo su padre amada apasionadamente los temas de mitos y leyendas que tenían que ver con apariciones sobrenaturales y cosas de fantasía. Si, el oscuro secreto de su tutor.

No había que negar, claro está, que el aire de Castle Combe era mucho más fresco y puro que el smock de New york; que se aspiraba un mejor aroma y más dulce que el de América, y sus pulmones se lo estaban agradeciendo. Sin embargo, Alfred no estaba tan de buenas en ese lunes por la mañana–ningun ser humano lo está–, y sólo la música que se reproducían en sus auriculares le hacía sentir a gusto.

Un par de giros más gracias a su aplicación descargada–donde a duras cuestas llegan los datos móviles–, el rubio muchacho de gafas llegó a toparse con un gran establecimiento de arquitectura inglesa, sobria y hasta algún punto, atemorizante.

Tragó saliva.

" _¿Es aquí?_ "—pensó, no obstante, estaba en lo correcto cuando vio que en placas grabadas decía « _Castle Combe School»_ lo que obviaba más su respuesta. Revisó nuevamente el teléfono. Sí, aún estaba a tiempo para ingresar.

No había nadie en el patio conversando, sacando teléfonos o haciendo bromas. Es más, el patio de ingreso estaba tan desierto como el pueblo a esas tempranas horas.

—Se los comieron a todos—se dijo así mismo y rió. El clima inglés, que de por si ya era nublado todo el tiempo, sólo empeoraba más la atmósfera.

Ingresó e inicia el camino hacia la puerta principal, dándole un vistazo a los bien cuidados jardines, a esas flores decoradas con gotas provocadas por la lloviznas, a esos pocos árboles que le daban un aspecto más alegre. Quizá todo se arregla con la llegada de primavera.

Pasea sus ojos azules por el escenario y piensa en lo similar que era todo esto a una típica película de suspenso. Los pasillos no eran largos pero si mantenían un aire oscuro que ni los ventanales de cristal que iban ahí podían darle mejor aspecto, se sentía el olor a la humedad y ya había visto más de una estatua de mármol de alguna entidad santísima. También notó el detalle que en las paredes habían dibujos hechos por todos los estudiantes, algunos dibujos eran lindos, otros inentendibles, algunos eran muy bien elaborados. ¿A dónde rayos se vino a meter?

—Alfred Jones.—una femenina voz le llama detrás. El rubio se voltea y encuentra a una mujer castaña de ojos verdes y vestimenta decente, más que él por supuesto, que apenas iba uniformado con su inseparable chamarra.

—Um, ¿ _yes_?.—se señala algo despistado después de tanto divagar.

—Buen día, soy Elizabetha Hedervary, la tutora de tu clase.—dibujo una sonrisa educada y le tendió la mano. Él la estrecho como era debido, notando en los ojos de la docente cierta gracia que seguro le hacía al escuchar un acento nuevo y diferente.

.. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, si su oído no le fallaba, la voz tenía cierto toque húngaro.

 _—Nice to meet you, Miss Elizabeth._

— Elizabetha, por favor si no es mucha molestia.—aclaró haciendo notar más su nacionalismo extranjero—. Pero bueno, como decidas.—echa al aire una risita frenada—. Sigueme, tú estarás en el segundo salón.

—Okey—afirmó sin mucho esfuerzo.

El corredor era más pequeño de lo que pensó, ya que la escuela solo disponía dos pisos. Según la señorita Hedervary, la institución de Castle Combe contaba con tres aulas educativas, dos áreas administrativas para los pocos docente, un depósito y un salón de consejo estudiantil. Para Alfred, aquella descripción era como una especie de mala broma en comparación de los largos recorridos que se daban por los colegios americanos, o más mejor dicho, en todo colegio del mundo; esta sería como la versión miniatura de una vida real. Exacto, ese era el término con el que Jones bautizó a su nueva y aburrida vida: Miniatura e Irreal.

"¡« _Tonta», esa le queda mejor!_ "—chilló la voz interior de su cabeza, tanto que creyó oírla de verdad. Miró a la profesora que iba delante de él, se extrañó de que no le hagan alguna clase de examen de ingreso o aunque sea un test de preguntas que en otras escuelas inglesas se les daba a los recién llegados. Estaba seguro que al menos le harían una prueba psicológica para luego botarlo a patadas de ese lugar, y con suerte, también del pueblo.

—Eh... Miss Elizabet–..Ugh, Hedervary.—se corrigió asimismo para evitar declines con la dama castaña.—...¿No debería darme una prueba de ingreso o algo parecido?...

—Ah, sobre eso.—volteó a ver al muchacho, esperando a que estuviera a su costado—. El señor Kirkland ya completó todos los datos indicados en la solicitud de matrícula.

Aclaró la mujer europea leyendo sus pensamientos. Alfred Jones–porque si, ese es su verdadero apellido– ríe.

—Él dijo que su hijo se comportaría como todo un caballero, así que...—se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas de madera.—... Confío en las referencias, señor Jones.

Otra risa se sumó en los labios del nuevo estudiante. Joder, ese viejo inglés si que sabía cómo presionarlo con bofetadas limpias y sin ensuciarse las manos, como si esas palabras parafraseadas por la maestra oculten un doble significado directo para el estadounidense.

Bah, cuando no Kirkland.

Evitó la mueca agria y se acomodó las manos en los bolsillos, de momento los nudillos empezaban a congerlarsele y sentía más frío de lo habitual en otoño. Se preguntó entonces si es que existía la calefacción en esa escuelita o si al menos había algo con que calentarse en los salones, los cuales seguramente no prometían ser más fríos que el pasillo, pero si lo hacía de repente la maestra iba a mirarlo con semejante cara de bicho raro que lo haría tragar las palabras en menos de lo que decía « _Jodete, Castle Combe»._

Una ventana del sitio había sido mal cerrada y el viento otoñal le dio por completo en el rostro.

—¡Agh, _Fuck it_!—gruño entre dientes, tratando de no ser escuchado. Al ya estar espabilado del frío golpe de aire, miró hacia la ventana culpable, sorprendiéndose de lo que sus orbes celestes atraparon por pura casualidad.

Ahí estaba, parada como una estatua, con aquellos ojos helados perdidos en el panorama que mostraba el cristal. Llevaba la misma teñida de la noche anterior, el mismo listón decorando su cuero cabelludo, la bufanda beiche enroscando su blanquecino cuello.

Iba a saludarla, por Dios que iba a hacerlo, sólo que antes de ello, la misteriosa chica albina correspondió su mirada llena de curiosidad.

Fue como la vez anterior, a excepción de que ella casi ni lo miró y en la oscuridad de la noche pocos detalles salieron luciéndose. Sin embargo, está vez pudo ver esos ojos azules, pero no era como cualquier azul que vio en sus diecisiete años de vida, sino era un color invernal, como si sus irises fueran dos gotas sacadas de un mar de un océano helado.

— ¿Todo bien, Señor Jones?—la mano de Elizabetha se posó en su hombro, haciéndolo despertar del trance.

Dio un pequeño saltito:—¡E-eh!..Ah, si.—observó a la docente.—. ¿Que sucede?.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—ladeo la cabeza y analizo de arriba a abajo al nuevo alumno.

—Esto...Yo

—¿No estarás nervioso, o si?—indagó con una divertida sonrisa.

—¡Para nada!—negó con la cabeza e imitó la mueca de Hedervary.

—Vale, ahora voy a presentarte a alguien.—la fémina ingresó a un aula que en ella decía escrito « _Aula 2_ », la clase en donde estudiaría el chico americano.

Alfred, al verse verdaderamente solo, miró hacia atrás, donde había quedado pendiente el duelo de miradas con la joven de hebras platinadas. La chica seguía ahí, mirando el ventanal. Él la imita sin ver más allá que el triste jardín decorado con hojas otoñales que iban cayendo tristemente de las ramas de los árboles.

Jones no le veía nada entretenido, pero al parecer eso entusiasmaba los ojos de ella.

—¿Te gusta el otoño, no?..

No recibió respuesta, tan solo una deprimente mirada desde la esquina del ojo femenino. El estadounidense dejó escapar una risa.

—¡Te dije que te vería en el " _instituto_ "!—hizo comillas para referirse a la escuela—..¿En que salón estás?, ¡Yo voy en–!

—Deberías estar en clase...Ya casi es la hora.—cortó, siempre tan helada.

Alfred sonríe travieso:—¿Y tú qué?, No me digas que solo haces turismo con el uniforme.

Otra vez se crea el silencio. Por unos segundos, la joven bien uniformada le lanza una mirada ofuscada y fulminante, casi con fastidio de verlo ahí, sonriendo.

Va a abrir la boca cuando la puerta de su futuro salón se abre, está vez, Elizabetha sale acompañada de un muchacho corpulento, rubio bien peinado, ojos tan celestes como los suyos.

—Alfred.—dijo la castañiza.—Él es nuestro delegado de clase.

— Ludwig Beilschdmidt, un gusto.—asintió con la cabeza. El chico de gafas notó que el acento del encargado no parecía inglés, demasiado pesado. Tenía que ser alemán.

— _Hi_.— sujetó la mano con menos formalismo que con la maestra.

—Bien.—carraspeo el rubio delegado.—. Te deje algunos apuntes necesarios para que vayas al ritmo de las lecciones.

—Ah, _no problem_ , gracias.—al decir esto, inconscientemente miró hacia atrás, hacia donde debería estar Natalia. Pero, oh vaya, ahí solo brillaba la ausencia de la enigmática.

Aparte de volver a sentir el viento en la cara, se percató de cierta sombra conocida bajando las escaleras, rumbo a otro lugar que no eran los salones.

" _Pero que rayos..."_

—¿Jones, me estás escuchando?

Volteó otra vez. Ludwig no se molestaba por ocultar su confusión en una ceja alzada con la misma seriedad que poseía un trabajador de docencia.

—... _Yeah_.—vuelve a observar por el rabillo del ojo—. No es nada, me pareció ver algo.—sonrió lo más amistoso que pudo.

—...¿Algo?—encajó el entrecejo—. Como sea, será mejor presentarte de una vez con la clase.

Una última vez dedicó su atención al escenario que Natalia abandonó. Asintió con simpatía, lo suficiente para desviar la confusión.

Finalmente entraron a la segunda de las tres aulas.

* * *

 **Para los que no saben, Castle Combe si existe, es un pueblo de Inglaterra, ubicado verdaderamente en Wiltshire, a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad de Chippenham. Por ahora no hay mucho rroll, pero en el primer capítulo se desatarán otros hechos muy importantes y empezará a desarrollarse el misterio. Advierto que esté fic va a tener OoC en ciertos momentos,trataré de hacerlo lo más apegado a la trama,vale?. Bueno, esto sin más, ¡me despido!**


	2. Capítulo I

**¡Bieeeen, este es el primer capítulo de WWC, hecho por y para los amantes de Amebela y el misterio!. Como dije, decidí publicarlo hoy misma junto al prólogo de una buena vez, y así ver la acogida:, no fue para nada difícil, hehehe. Quiero que me disculpen en OoC en ciertos líneas y bueno, gocen este capítulo lamentablemente demasiado largo.**

Seychelles: Michelle Laroche.

 **diccionario previo:**

Mechants: chicos malos.

 _scusatemi: perdón_

* * *

 **Los personajes son propiedad de HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA, sin fines de lucro.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: AU/LEVE OOC**

* * *

 **I Capítulo:** _Six Thirty PM_

 **By Takeshi Maki**

...

..

.

Una vez sentado en su nuevo pupitre– _el cual se ubicaba atrás por orden de tamaño_ –, los ojos de todo el alumnado repararon en él con mucha curiosidad. Los más pequeños no dejaban de cuchichear entre ellos mientras lo observaban con lo que creían "simulación", y a los que sabían que fueron pillados por esos irises celestes solo le agitaban la mano en una señal de saludo que él respondia con empatía. Aunque por dentro de encontraba confundido.

Arthur le había dicho que las clases eran mezcladas; Habían niños entre los siete y doce años, mientras que también habían adolescentes que no pasaban de los diecisiete, es decir, la minoría, y era fácil detectarlos por que estaban al fondo del salón también. Según el inglés, esto se debia a lo pequeño del pueblo y que el alumnado en sí no llegaba a los cien estudiantes, y por eso no veían la necesidad de organizarlos por edad.

Alfred observaba que el número de compañeros no llegaba al límite de treinta y cinco, y que la convivencia entre los chicos era apacible y armónica. Joder, él se sentía como un repitente de _kindergarden_.

—Hola.—escuchó una suave voz femenina a su costado. Creyó por un momento que se trataba de Natalia, para luego caer en la cuenta que esa chica llevaba un acento más pesado y un tono poco amistoso, contrario a la que lo llamaba.

Volteó a mirar, encontrándose con una joven diferente a la que se colaba por su mente de cuando en cuando. Era morena, de cabello oscuro sujetó en dos coletas bajas atadas a listones rojos, llevaba puesto el suéter beige de la escuela, de hecho menos formal que la albina de la noche anterior.

Sonrió amable ante ella.

— _Hi_.

—Asi que realmente eres de América, ¿Eh?—se inclinó más en su asiento, sin apartar la vista curiosa.—..¿Y bien?, ¿Que tal es?, Todo lo que veo es por la televisión y las películas.

—...Es bastante genial, créeme que nunca vas a aburrirte.—se tomó la libertad de soltar un guiño—. Pero..¿Jamas has ido a _United States?._

—¡Obviamente que no, por eso pregunto!—exaspero la morena, torciendo su boca en un gesto socarrón—. Apenas he viajado unas cuantas veces a _France_.

— _The fuck_?—soltó aquello con una ceja alzada—..¡¿« _Unas cuantas veces_ », dices?!, Ni yo he viajado tanto.

—¡Oye, un viaje al nuevo continente no es como comprar un boleto a la esquina de tu casa!—exclamó—. Y será mejor cuidar tu lengua, que aquí todo es " _apto para todo público_ "—con un movimiento de sus coletas señaló a los espectadores que no pasaban de los doce años.

 _—Holy s_ –quiero decir, _Oh my God._ —se tragó la ácida palabra al ver la mirada que le lanzó la muchacha.

Al momento pudo detectar una suave risa que venía de no menos un par de puestos cerca de su sitio. Era una pequeña rubia de listón purpura decorando su corto cabello; parecía escuchar todo sutilmente desde su carpeta, dejando escapar una que otra risa al tanto de la conversación. Atrás de ella estaba un muchacho más concentrado en la pantalla de su celular que en el alumno nuevo recién llegado de New York.

Bueno, tampoco era una fama tan interesante.

—Parece que ya nos vamos entendiendo.—la frase ganadora de la interlocutora volvió a acapar su atención.

Él iba a contraatacar con otra cosa de no ser por el tímido sonido de una silla y un antebrazo posándose en la mesa de la morena.

—Vamos, _Mich_. No lo incomodes.—pidio educadamente, mucho más suave que la de la chica—. Lo lamento, suele emocionarse.—al ver de frente al chico, noto que tenía el cabello rizado y rubio, con unas gafas similares a las suyas.

De hecho, lo gracioso es que se veía algo similar a él.

—Ah, _Don't worry, dude_.—agitó la mano—. Tu amiga es bastante graciosa.

— _Michelle Laroche.—_ acotó—. Tengo nombre, querido; y él.—observó divertida al chico de gafas que estaba sentado delante de ella y le jaló del brazo—..Es Matthew Williams, también es norteamericano, nació en Canadá.

— _Mon dieu_ , Michelle.—dijo el rubio, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas por aquella presentación—. No hay necesidad de decir eso.

Alfred, pese a cohibida reacción del recién presentado canadiense, dibujó una sonrisa alegre.

—¡Debiste empezar por ahí, amigo!—codeo el otro rubio con toda confianza—¡Amo como juegan _Hockey_ , son geniales!.

Matthew entrecerró sus párpados:— _Thanks_ , pero creo que el halago se lo llevan los jugadores.

— _Well_ , ellos son de Canada, tú eres de Canada, así que vienes a ser su representación.

—Oh, bueno supongo que...¿G-gracias?

—¿Que fue con toda esa tontería?—se aventuró a comentar Michelle, con otro de sus toques burlescos.

—¿A que le llamas tontería?—contestó por los dos, el muchacho nuevo.

—A tu _american english, of course._ —mofó con ironía.

—¡ _Hey_!

Eso sólo logró un puchero del muchacho, que más que enojado por las palabras de Laroche, se veía falsamente ofendido como para seguirle el juego a la chica que le empezó a caer bien, sobretodo porque sabía cómo trollear.

—Siento interrumpir su conversación.—intervinó otra voz masculina, ésta era la ya conocida voz del delegado Beilschmidt.—, pero no están colaborando en mantener el orden.—la mirada azulada cayó en la única y conversadora joven, que esbozo una sonrisa al sentirse aludida a lo dicho—..En especial tú, Michelle. Compórtate, cielos, ya no tienes diez años. Dá el ejemplo.—terminó por mandar.

La de cintas bufó:—¿Por que siempre a mí, Lud?, Si Feliciano es igual y casi no le reprendes por andar llegando tarde o comer pasta en clase.—formo un mohín e hizo gestos con las manos al narrar.

Alfred se giró al delegado, quién parecía endurecer más sus facciones.

—Él viene a ser otro caso... _tan perdido como el tuyo_.—aquelló último fue susurrado en voz baja, para no ser escuchado por nada más que por el aire.

—¡¿Eh, que dices Ludwig?!—exclamó fuertemente a propósito—. ¡No te oigo, cariño!

Pero como el mundo es cruel y sádico, varios, aparte del aire–si es que tenía oídos–, llegaron a captar ese último comentario del mayor.

Jones, de por sí ya era ruidoso, y con su carcajada fue lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los demás pequeños alumnos, sin dejar de mirarlos curiosos, como si todo eso se tratara de un show infantil. Y claro, se le veía en la cara del presidente de la clase, que él no adoraba protagonizar situaciones de ese índole. ¡Pero es que era imposible no reírse con esa escena!

—Lo lamento, viejo.—intentó moderarse—..Es que, ¡admitelo!, eso dio risa.

—Nunca he tenido buen sentido del humor, Jones.—se aclaró la garganta—Y mientras la profesora Elizabetha recoge los materiales de la clase, yo debo mantener la calma.

—Bueno, tampoco es el ejército.—a eso le siguió una risilla de Michelle , cosa que parecía ofuscar a Ludwig—, cambiando el tema..—alzó su mano en modo de paz—..Solo es curiosidad pero, ¿Eres de aquí?, Es que tu acento lo escucho más pesado que el británico.

—Ah, eso.—contestó—. No, no soy de aquí. Vengo de Alemania, o bueno, ya hace algunos años.

—Wow..—parpadeó un par de veces, procesando la respuesta—. ¡ _Wow_!, hay demasiados extranjeros para ser un pueblecito pequeño.

—Y que lo digas.—suspiró la joven, sentándose de costado sobre su silla, ganándose las miradas de los muchachos.

—¿Tampoco eres de aquí?

—Non, yo originalmente soy de–

El sonido de la puerta abrirse con brusquedad interrumpió a Michelle, y con ello, llamó la atención de los miembros del segundo salón. Alfred creyó que se trataría de la maestra Elizabetha, de no ser por que en su lugar había una figura más delgado, con el uniforme masculino puesto de forma cómica, llevaba consigo un pequeño maletín mientras que en su rostro se boceteaba una relajada pero bien hecha sonrisa, tenía el pelo color castaño clarizo y un rulo que sobrevolaba de su cabeza.

—¡Oh, llegue un poco tarde otra vez!—dijo al aire con una felicidad inmensa, aunque con ello, incluso Alfred, comprobó rápido que era extranjero también, un italiano—. ¡ _Buongiorno_ para todos!—agitó la mano varias veces.

Los niños del aula empezaron a reír, incluso él y los chicos mayores soltaron una risa ante tal cómico gesto. El único que asemejaba una cara enojada era el delegado, quién había arrugado los labios y echado al aire una maldición en alemán.

—¡ _Bonjour_ , Feli!—correspondió la fémina mayor.

Ludwig, fue dando zancadas hacia el recién llegado, que con la misma sonrisa despreocupada y los ojos entrecerrados, le saludó.

—¡ _Ciao_ , Ludy!

—No vengas con esas, Feliciano.—dice el rubio, cruzándose de brazos haciendo notar la diferencia de altura—. Has vuelto a reincidir con las tardanzas, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

—Si, lo siento mucho.—junto sus manos en señal de arrepentimiento—. Dormí mucho esta vez y desayuné tarde, no volverá a pasar, lo prometto.

—No interesa cuantas veces lo prometas mientras no te propongas a cumplirlo.—zanjó el germano—. Ademas, ayer te ofreciste a acompañarme a recibir al nuevo y no lo hiciste. Tuve que hacerlo sólo.—volteó un poco el rostro, formando cierta molestia en él.

—Asi que de eso se trataba, ¿no?—el itálico ladeó la cabeza sin borrar la inocente sonrisa.

—No me malentiendas.—llevo la mano a la altura de su boca y carraspeó—. Tú eres el delegado de relaciones interpersonales, era tu obligación estar aquí a primera hora, y sin embargo–

— _Ve_ ~, si es por eso puedo remediarlo en éste instante.

Al decir eso, el mediterráneo pasó de largo al más alto y fue directo hacia las carpetas que se situaban al fondo del salón. No fue difícil para Alfred saber que entre todos, el castaño recién llegado ya lo había identificado con la mirada, fue sencillo ya que el jovencito ensanchó aún más la sonrisa que llevaba puesto y dejó escapar un peculiar sonido de su boca.

Saludó con normalidad a los compañeros que se iban topando con él, e incluso saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Michelle y ésta le correspondió con otro sin rastro de pudor.

El chico italiano se detuvo frente a él y estiró lo mano:— _Ciao_ , soy Feliciano Vargas, delegado de relaciones interpersonales de la clase _«B»_.—se presentó por fin—. _Benvenuto_ a Castle Combe, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.

Alfred copió el gesto del segundo delegado y respondió alegre al saludo.

Sin embargo, en medio de toda la gente que lo empezó a rodear, vio que a lo lejos había una bien delineada figura que se plantaba sentada al lado de una ventana, observando el cristal. Era Natalia, de eso no había duda.

Logró diferenciarla por su lacia melena platinada, pero no pudo hacer nada pues Elizabetha por fin había ingresado para iniciar la sesión de clases.

* * *

"¡ _Hi, greybeard british!_

 _Te dejo esta nota porque sé que estás aquí. ¿Y como lo sé? ¡Facil!, Vi tu viejo y ancestro auto–no tanto como tú– estacionado, así que deduje que habrías vuelto de tu viaje a Londres. Whatever, ahora mismo estoy en Chippenham con unos amigos, me encontraré con ellos en el Coffe shop (Por que yo sí que tengo una vida) , daremos unas vueltas y nos divertiremos por ahí, así que ni me esperes. ¿Y por que te dejo esta nota en vez de enviarte un mensaje por WhatsApp?¡Porque los datos móviles son tan bipolares como tú que no llegan a tiempo y estoy a nada de salir!_

 _¡En fin, te veo dentro de unas semanas, viejo!¡Bye bye, greybeard british!_

 _Atte: De muchos, uno. Tu querido y más guapo hijo._

 _P.D: ¿Me mandas una foto de tu cara?, Sorry, dude, es que quiero ver si ya te han salido más arrugass."_

Arthur arrugó el papel que hasta hace poco había leído.

¿Como se atrevía ese maldito niño en llamarlo « _británico viejo»_ cada que veía la oportunidad?. ¡¿Como osaba siquiera?!

— _Bloody hell._ —chistó sus dientes y formó una bola al papel que escribió el adolescente, no obstante, justo antes de arrojarlo por la basura, le dio una leída rápida.

Había algo en esa carta que le tranquilizaba mucho. Alfred siempre había tenido la facilidad de hacer amigos con rapidez, ganándose la confianza y simpatía de quiénes le hacían charla; pero debido a los incordes del joven respecto a la mudanza y al cambio de ambiente, supuso que llegaría incluso a ser grosero con sus palabras, pues su pupilo era una máquina sin filtros.

Que llegase a tener amigos era una excelente noticia que Kirkland disfrutaba. Había oído gracias a los vecinos, que las amistades del norteamericano eran muy buenas y se veían fenomenal andando de un lado a otro y gozando de todos los rincones que le ofrecía Castle Combe. Verlo divertirse de esa manera era diez veces mejor que soportarlo encerrado y maldiciendolo por llevarlo hasta Inglaterra.

Tendió el papel justo como lo había encontrado y no despegó sus ojos verdes de él. Estaba notablemente feliz cada vez que había otro indicio de que Alfred disfrutaba de Castle Combe.

* * *

—¡Llegas tarde!—acusó la chica, haciendo chocar sus manos contra la mesa de madera, rebotando levemente cada objeto.

Frente a varios pares de ojos mirando expectantes a su figura, Alfred estaba parado a duras cuestas, con el pantalón rasguñado, algunas ramas en su cabeza y la chaqueta desaliñada.

—¡Lo siento!, ¿ _right_?, Pero tampoco soy el campeón mundial en bici, ya te dije que perdí la práctica desde los trece años.—se defendió a lo que se acomodaba sus gafas.

—Alfred, practicamos todo un mes.—intervino el alemán.

—¡No, solo me estaban haciendo caer con la bicicleta desde una pendiente!

—¡Era para probar los frenos!

— _Liar_!, Dijiste que me sostendrían abajo y después ya no recuerdo cuantas veces me golpee la cara.—acotó a Michelle, quién crispaba los labios para no dejar escapar una risotada al rememorar las veces que Alfred caía toda la pendiente y Ludwig gritándole desde arriba que no sea un llorica.

La chica se remojó los labios para en serio controlar la risa:—. Es tu culpa por no llevar protección.

—Tú no la llevas..¡Nadie aquí la lleva, me vería patético!

—Entonces solo aprende y ya, maldición.—volvio a hablar Ludwig, que a diferencia de como se le veía en clase, ahora andaba con ropa civil, sin todas esas vestimentas formales como con las que iba por la escuela. Con el paso de los días, el americano ya se daba derecho a mofarse del aspecto de su amigo alemán en la escuela.

—En ustedes no se puede confiar.—tomó asiento en la mesa circular de la pequeña cafetería a la que frecuentaban—. Por eso siempre me fío de Lily, ella es la única que no me tira de pendientes—miró a Michelle—, me garabatea la cara con rotulador o me hace limpiar el depósito.—esta vez observó acusador a Feliciano y a Ludwig respectivamente, el primero solo dejo escapar una _«Ve~»_ típico de él y el alemán hizo gesto poco interés.

Mientras tanto la aludida de la conversación, Lily, se hallaba algo avergonzada por ser halagada de tal manera.

—Gracias, Alfred.—habló la rubia desde la otra esquina de la mesa—. Pero también los demás te han ayudado mucho.

—Seguro que sí, ellos me quieren tanto~.—miró irónico hacia el lado de Michelle, que le enseñaba la lengua.—, aunque nadie me ha ayudado como tú, _sweetie_.—le guiñó el ojo a la menor, quién volvió a sentir sus mejillas colorearse de rojo.

—¿En serio no te da vergüenza depender de lo que te enseñe una niña de catorce años?—comentó una voz de pesado acento nórdico–islandes, que se sentaba al lado de la más pequeña del grupo. Se trataba de Emil Steilsson, el albino cara de póker que gozaba de soltar palabras sarcásticas cada que podía. Según Alfred, el más sádico del grupo cuando de frases se trataban.

A su lado, la morena soltó una carcajada que Matthew trataba de callar inútilmente.

—¡N-no dependo de Lily!

—Claro que sí.—afirmó el islandés—. Siempre tiene que ayudarte con las tareas que deja Elizabetha, e incluso a estudiar para los exámenes. ¿Que edad tienes, seis años?

Por más triste que sea, Emil había sabido atinar y dejar a Jones sin argumento, como siempre.

—Solo fue una vez...Tal vez dos veces...—desvía la mirada—..Vale, fueron más de cinco o..¿eran diez?.

Más risas se escucharon en la mesa redonda de la cafetería, hasta Alfred parecía unirse a ellas sin problema. Ya estaba acostumbrado a en ocasiones ser el centro de chistes de sus nuevos amigos; eso le hubiese fastidiado hace un mes, no obstante, como la empatía con el grupo era tanta y el aprecio crecía a medida que la amistad se desarrollaba, el rubio dejo de prestarle esa atención a cosas minúsculas por las cuales se preocupaba en el pasado mes y se dejó llevar por sus amigos por todos lados, incluso se olvidaba de la existencia de su portátil y los videojuegos sin guardar. No se lo llego a admitir a Arthur, pero ya le estaba empezando a gustar Castle Combe.

Las clases con Elizabetha eran sencillas, la mujer sabía hacer entender a cualquiera de sus veinte alumnos, e incluso Ludwig y Emil se disponían a ayudar a otros, ya que ellos eran los más hábiles estudiantes de la categoría _«B»_ de la segunda clase, justo en donde se ubicaban los alumnos más aplicados mayores de catorce años. También había hecho buenas migas con Matthew y Michelle, cuya relación le había extrañado al estadounidense en u principio, hasta que el otro rubio le explicó que ellos en realidad eran hermanos. Alfred no quiso indagar más, a pesar de tener una boca muy grande y dudas en su cerebro, pensó que estaría jugando con hilos delicados.

—Alfred~.—llamó la isleña, dándole un mordico a su extravagante sándwich—. Hemos decidido ir hasta el _Mall_. ¿Todavía no lo conoces, cierto?

Jones parpadeó:—¿Chippenham tiene un centro comercial?.

— _Ja_.—respondió Ludwig—. No es muy grande como los de la capital, pero es suficiente para una ciudad pequeña como ésta.

—De hecho, ahí hay una librería muy bonita.—aportó la germana menor—. Creo que también he visto algunas historias de _Marvel_ , e-esas eran las que me dijiste que te gustaban.

—¡ _Of cours_ e, de esas habla–!

—Lo que él necesita es un libro de francés para dummies.—cortó Emil, dándole un sorbo a su café—. Tu francés es pésimo, Alfred.

Boom. Ese había sido otro ataque inesperado de Steilsson, con otra de sus sádicas verdades, porque sí, Alfred era una bestia hablando francés, o llegando al límite de que la maestra húngara echara una risotada que contagiara a la clase entera como si de una plaga se tratara.

—...Tampoco lo hago tan mal.—susurró cohibido, recordando lo penoso que fue hablar francés frente a la clase.

Todos. Absolutamente todos en esa mesa lo miraron con la misma expresión de «Are you fucking kidding me?».

El americano dejo escapar una risa. Emil hablo por el grupo.

—¿Que entiendes por « _pésimo_ », Alfred?—bombardeó el nórdico, con el tono de voz que se usa en un niño de tres años para explicarle la realidad de Santa Claus.

—¡Agh, _shut up, Ice!_ —gimoteó Alfred, siguiendo el juego del niño chiquito sin darse cuenta, lo que hizo que Michelle casi se atragantara con su jugo.

—Tranquilo, Alfie. Yo tampoco sé francés.—apoyó Feliciano, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Tanto como para pedirle ayuda a tu amiga tres años menor que tú?—alegó a la dulce suiza que lo salvaba de una cruel y nada buena nota « _F_ ».

El italiano mantuvo su sonrisa tan característica de él, ladeó la cabeza, dejó escapar « _ve_ ~» y parpadeó un par de veces.

Ludwig dejo de beber su café:—No, él ya se resignó a su falta de habilidad.

— _That answers all_.—habló Emil, en un significado que el americano entendió y dejó escapar una risa por ello.

—Lo que convierte a Alf—decretó la africana con una mueca burlona—, en el peor franco–parlante de la clase y todo Castle Combe.

—¡Soy americano!, ¿Que esperabas?. Ahí nadie me enseñó a hablar francés.—se encogió de hombros—Y tampoco lo hablas de maravilla, Mich. Se que Matt te ayuda.—dibujo una sonrisa casi tan maliciosa como la de la isleña.

— _¡Tais-toi, ce n'est pas vrai!_ —exclamó la chica, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla por aquello.

—¡A que sí!—se empezó a costillar de risa al ver como la de coletas inflaba los mofletes y frunció el ceño al momento que Matthew la calmaba de la misma forma sumisa.

—Ya, dejen de hacer ruido, joder.

—¡Wa~, Mich, cálmate, das miedo cuando te enojas!¡Ludy, haz algo!

—¡Maldición Feliciano, derramaste mi café!

— _Scusatemi_!

—¡ _Ficken_ , no llores!¡No ensucies mi camisa!

—¡Eres hombre muerto, Alfred!

—¡ _Mon dieu_ , cálmate Michelle!¡N-ni te atrevas a pasar sobre la me–!

— _Holy shit!_

—Mother of God..

—Los odio a todos...—Emil pegó la cabeza a la mesa—.. _En serio_ , los odio.

La mesa de los adolescentes era un caos. Michelle tratando de quitarle las gafas a Alfred, Ludwig despegándose a duras penas de un llorón italiano con rastros de café en la remera, Matthew aplastado por las piernas de su hermana, y un albino ocultando la cara entre las manos obligado por la vergüenza ajena que le provocaban esos seres que iban detrás de él diciendo que eran sus "amigos". La única salvada de todo ese circo era Lily, quién estaba sentada en su silla, reteniendo su tímida risa con las manos y cuidando de su merienda.

—¡L-ludwig, lo lamento!

—¡¿Es que no podemos ser una mesa normal?!

Antes de que el disturbio se desarrollara con más intensidad, una elegante risa femenina detuvo cada acto.

—Ustedes si que saben divertirme, _méchants_.—la voz belga venía de la mesa de al lado. Los gestos de confusión momentáneo de los muchachos cambiaron a uno más relajado al saber de quién se trataba.

—¡Hey, Emma!—saludó Alfred con familiaridad.— _What's up's, beauty?_

Emma Vanderhoeven de Bélgica, era alumna de tercer salón de clases y ya contaba con 18 de edad, éste sería su último año en la escuela, y posiblemente, en Castle Combe. Alfred la había conocido en su primera semana de clases e inmediatamente le agradó; la belga se llevaba bien con todo su grupo, empatizaba con los demás alumnos y era líder de su clase.

La joven rubia volvió a soltar una risa cómplice:—Bastante bien, _beau garçon._ Estaba leyendo un libro, pero esto sin duda me entretiene más.—señalo al grupo.

Los más relajados del grupo solo rieron, algunos dóciles–Como Matthew y Lily–, otros con picardía– como Feli, Alfred y Michelle–, mientras que los más sensatos deseaban ser tratados por la tierra.

— _Vergebung_ , Emma.—Ludwig se acarició el puente de su nariz, contando hasta diez—. No queríamos interrumpirte.

—No te apenes, querido.—consoló la europea, dejando de lado sus wafles con chocolate—. Yo no tengo ningún problema.

—Tú no, pero qué dirán los otros clientes de este puñetero escándalo.—se incluyo el español que venía a dejar más servilletas en la mesa de la joven.

—¡Oh, Antonio, buen día!—Feliciano alzó su mano en señal de saludo al mesero.

—Si, buen día para ti también, Feli.—se llevo la bandeja vacía bajo el brazo—. Pero procuren no hacer tanto desorden o los demás clientes se van a enfadar.

—Venga, Toño.—codeó con confianza la europea mayor—No serías capaz de botar a la calle a tus mejores comensales, ¿A que no?—desafió formando una de sus conocidas sonrisas gatunas.

El español observó a la mesa de los jóvenes, la mayoría de ellos– _sin incluir claramente a Emil y a Ludwig–_ dibujaba en su rostro un gesto angelical lo mejor que podían hacerlo.

Se paso la mano por su cabello café e imitó la relajada mueca de su amiga belga.

—Vale, no les haría eso a mis chavales preferidos.—decretó.

Antonio era el dueño de la pequeña cafetería en donde Alfred siempre se reunía con sus amigos después de clases o un domingo por la mañana, incluso llegaron a pasar más de dos veces al día en ese lugar, era el punto de reunión con el «pelotón» como acostumbró llamarlo el simpático español.

—En fin.—sacó de su delantal una libreta y su bolígrafo—. ¿Que vas a pedir, chaval?—se dirigió al americano.

Jones sonrió. Esas jugarretas de sarcasmo habían aumentado el goloso hambre que llevaba cargando desde Castle Combe.

El castaño camarero sonrió pícaro:—Adivinare, seguro quieres una hamburguesa de carne y una malteada con extra crema batida, ¿verdad?.

—He, ¡Vaya que me estás conociendo bien!

—Deberias comer más sano.—dijo el alemán, sin despegar la concentración de la mancha de café en su camisa.

—¿ _What you say?–_

Otra vez se escucha la risa de Laroche desde el otro lado:—¡Es verdad, Lud!—apoyó—, apuesto a que llegaste rodando hasta Chippenham.

La suiza del grupo corrió el riesgo de atragantarse con su chocolate.

 _—I'm not fat!—_ rugió el rubio hacia la africana—. Estoy en perfecto forma.—alzo su brazo e hizo la típica pose de quién quiere sacar bíceps.

—...En perfecta forma de círculo dirás.

En la cafetería se vuelven a escuchar las carcajadas a causa del comentario tan gracioso por parte de Michelle.

—¡ _Shut Up!_ —se quejo como niño pequeño—. ¡Ludwig, esto es _bullying_ , haz algo!

—Tu me dijiste que aquí yo no soy más que « _Ludwig_ », y no « _Ludwig Beilschmidt, el delegado»_.

— _B-but–_

—Tu problema no me concierne fuera de la escuela.—sentenció volviendo a tomar de su ya no tan caliente café.

—¡Mal amigo!

—Lo siento.

—No te deprimas, Alfredo—palmeó Antonio, quién aún apoyado en la mesa de Emma, escuchaba toda la charla—. Ahora te traigo lo de siempre, ¿Vale?.

El chico asintió con la sonrisa inseparable.

—Ah, por cierto, _Antoine_.—llamó Michelle—. Asegúrate de poner todo en la cuenta de Alfred.—guiñó el ojo con picardía.

—¡Ah, no hay lío, lo hago en un santiamén!

Jones no supo si soltar el grito de su vida mientras Fernández se iba a trote feliz tras la barra o dejar escapar el aullido de dolor.

— _What's?!_

Optó por la segunda opción, los demás voltearon a ver su rostro petrificado junto a una billetera llorando dentro del bolsillo estadounidense.

—Ah, es que por regla, el que llega tarde siempre es el que paga.—explicó Feliciano— ya me ha pasado un par de veces~.

—¿¡Quien inventó esa estúpida regla?!

—Fue una decisión del grupo, llegando todos a favor.—informó el alemán, y antes de volver al café, añadió:—Y no digas groserías frente a Lily, gracias.

—¡Bueno gente, hoy Alfred pagara las órdenes, los que estén a favor digan « _yo»_!—anunció la de listones.

—Yo~

 _—Ich_

 _—Ég_

 _—¡Me!_

—¡Lily, no me hagas esto!—rogó en un intentó de salvarse del cruel destino que le esperaba.

—¡Mayoria gana!

* * *

La tarde ya había alumbrado todo el condado de Wiltshire, el cielo mostraba un color opaco. Claro, porque el clima en Inglaterra era nublado gran parte del tiempo, siendo templado en la mayoría de sus ciudades. El oscurecer del día percató a los muchachos que ya era el momento de emprender la vuelta a Castle Combe.

Chippenham quedaba a media hora en bicicleta desde el pequeño pueblo, por ello el viaje no era para nada agotador ni mucho menos, el camino de retorno era fácil.

—¡Hoy me divertí!—exclamó la morena desde la bicicleta que aveces compartía con su hermano.

—Yo también~—habló el italiano desde su propia bici—. ¿Y tú, Alfie?—preguntó al chico de cabellos despeinados, lentes mal puestos y semblante cansado.

Por el gesto agotado se podía traducir simplemente que el americano no la había pasado tan bien, o que las actividades lo dejaron jadeando en el camino. Y es que verdaderamente, hicieron toda clase de cosas después del desayuno, pues habían ido a dar un paseo al centro comercial de Chippenham, luego un par de carrerillas en el parque, unas vueltas por el supermercado–mas que nada carreras en los carritos de compras–, ir a almorzar en el Coffe shop, para finalmente ir hasta el río que quedaba en un sector del bosque, uno que dirigía hará Castle Combe. Evidentemente eso cansa a cualquier americano neoyorquino, incluso a Alfred. Él nunca se cansaba, siempre tenía energía hasta el final, solo que la vida de vagancia que le otorgó el país capitalista no fue buen aporte.

Ahí estaba nuestro rubio, con las mejillas raspadas de tanto caer de pendientes o al simple asfalto de la calle, sudando hasta por los ojos.

Con el aire que tenía aguantado en la boca, dijo:—. _, ¡¿yo, «Bien gracias_ »?!.—sulfuró fuertemente, esperando a que sus amigos volteasen a verlo.

Distinguió cada par de orbes verlo, unos con burla, otros con preocupación, y cierto porcentaje de desinterés– _Emil–_

—¡Ni te vayas quejando, amigo!—señaló la africana, bien cómoda desde su asiento.

—¡Me volvieron a tirar desde una pendiente!

—Tu lo pediste.—Ludwig volvió a intervenir con la verdad.

—¡Pero es que _–ugh!_ —termino de chillar como niño y empezó a jalar la bicicleta que había adquirido con mala gana.

—Venga, Alfie.—alentó el italiano, poniéndose a su altura al caminar—. ¿La pasaste bien, verdad?

Analizó la pregunta luego de por cada rostro, todos querían escuchar su respuesta, la misma atención que le dieron en su primer día de clases.

—¿Bien, bien?, ¿Lo que se dice « _Bien_ »?. No.—casi por un minuto creyó ver decepción en todos sus amigos, tan solo había que reparar en las cejas caídas hacia abajo. Sonrió:— _That was... ¡awesome!_ —finalizó con un grito extravagante que hizo saltar a los que estaban más cerca.

Los chistes, risas y demás, continuaron hasta el puente que daba entrada al pueblo. El estadounidense había notado cierto cambio en él desde hace ya un tiempo, supuso que se trataría de la entrada de las fiestas de fin de año, pero para un lugar tan tranquilo, aquel movimiento de gente y bullicio no era algo que encajará.

—La Navidad está llegando, no?—comentó al ver a un hombre decorando con luces y guirnaldas las entrada de su casa.

—Ah, si.—Beilschmidt concordó—, hay mucho que hacer con el festival a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Festival?

—¡¿No estas enterado del festival?!—se sorprendió la morena, reclinandose de su asiento.

—¡Obvio no!—se quejó—Y bien, ¿De que va el Festival?, Seguro es por Navidad.

—Hm, sí y no.—responde el islandés aún pendiente del celular—. Ese festival es en homenaje a Santa Beatrice y se celebra desde el 13 al 19 de diciembre.

—¡¿Como?!, ¡¿Tanto tiempo para conmemorar un santo?!.

—No es solo un " _santo_ ", Alf.—dice la chica de cintas rojas, dejando que Matt manejara—, es la deidad de Castle Combe, a la que se le tiene mucho respeto.

—Ay, _sorry_..

—¡Ese no es el punto!—farfulló, estirando las piernas cuánto podía.

Matthew alzó la ceja y el chico americano copió su mueca con menos disimulo.

—Lo que pasa, Alfred, es que..—Lily captó la atención—El festival se da para venerar a Santa Beatrice, ya que ella es la protectora de este pueblo.

—Well, cada quien tiene su santo.—se encoge de hombros. La verdad es que en Castle Combe pocas veces había escuchado por festivales de esa índole, sin embargo, conociendo la cultura inglesa teorizó que le darían más intensidad a lo superticioso.

—La pregunta es la siguiente.—inquirió el castaño—..¿Vas a ir al festival?

—Um~—meditó por un segundo. Para ser franco consigo mismo, no era tan creyente ni seguidor de algún entidad, él venía a ser un hombre de ciencia.

Se acarició la parte trasera de su cabeza:—No soy fanático de esas cosas, chicos.

—¡Pero vamos a divertirnos!—insistió el itálico—. En el festival hacemos muchas cosas.

—Es que..

—Vamos, Alfred. No pierdes nada con ir a ver.—apoyó el rubio más alto.

El estadounidense se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose el pensativo:— _I don't know, man_. Si ustedes van, es un hecho que voy.

—¡Yay!—festejó Feliciano.

—¡Y luego haremos fiesta en casa del _New York Guy!_ —anunció Michelle.

—¡Hey!, pero qu–

—Cuenten con nosotros.—dice Ludwig, quién por un segundo dirige la mirada al reloj de su muñeca y se alarma—¿Seis en punto?, maldición, ya es tarde.

—Es verdad.—apoyó el albino—Sera mejor que me vaya a casa o Lukas va a sermonearme.

— _¡Ciao_ , Emil!

—Nos vemos el lunes.—se despidió la rubia.

Steilsson guardó su smartphone en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, alzó sus hombros y la mano derecha. Con pasó parsimonioso se alejó del puente hacia uno de los caminos que daban a su casa.

—Bueno, nosotros también debemos irnos.—alegó el más alto del grupo—Despidete, Lily.

— _Ja_.—asintió la europea menor—. Adiós, nos vemos el lunes.—entrecerró sus ojos y formó un gesto más dulce que del delegado.

— _¡Au revoir!_ —coreó Laroche, mandando un beso a las figuras que poco a poco se movían hacia un camino diferente al de Emil.

— _¡Bye, bye, Sweetie, Lud_!—exclamó Alfred con los gritos de despedida de Feli haciendo eco.

Unos pasos más dieron el cuarteto, hasta que en medio de una " _importantísima_ " charla sobre comida– _protagonizada por Michelle y Alfred_ –, el canadiense se tomó el valor de decirle por tercera vez a su hermana que ya debían poner en marcha el camino a casa, que su padre los debía estar esperando.

Ahí, el americano de lentes se dio cuenta que su último acompañante era el mediterráneo, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa ladina que lo invitaba a seguir el camino.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Feli.—dijo el muchacho—, no tenías que.

—Oh, _bambino_ , no tienes que agradecerme nada.—acotó él, jalando su bicicleta—, además vivimos cerca.

— _Yeah_ , eso es genial.—sonrió—Así podrías venir a mi casa y podemos jugar algunos vídeo juegos. Arthur nunca está, así que no creo que le importe llevar un amigo para pasar el aburrimiento.

—¡Que lindo que seamos amigos!—se alegró con un rubor gracioso en las mejillas— _D'accordo_ , cuando pueda voy para a tu casa. Tú solo avísame.

Jones echo a reír:—¡ _Great_!, Solo espero que a Ludwig no le moleste.

—¿Y por que habría de molestarse?—parpadeó con una mueca confusa.

—Es que ustedes son muy amigos, siempre los veo juntos.

—Ah...—asiente asimilando la respuesta—. Oh _cielo_!..S-si lo pones así, eso suena muy raro.—aun sonriendo se rasca nervioso la mejilla.

 _—Calm down, dude._ —palmeó fuerte al frágil muchacho, quién casi se cae de cara por ese amistoso movimiento—. Lo digo en buena onda, también podemos invitar a Lud si tenemos tiempo.

—¡Eso me gusta!.—al dar un trote de bailarín, el italiano hace mal movimiento.

Alfred vuelve a carcajear después de que el castaño casi se tropieza con sus propios pies. Abre sus celestes ojos deteniendo su risa, aún tenía cierta duda en la cabeza.

—Por cierto, Feli..—llamó a su amigo, distraído aún por la caída—, ¿Por que le celebran tanto a Santa...?—alargó la palabra, recordando el nombre.

—¿... Beatrice?.

—¡Eso!—chasqueó los dedos al tener la respuesta—...¿A que se debe tanto jaleo?

—Pues verás, Santa Beatrice ha protegido ésta villa desde sus inicios —inició el menor—, se sabe que hace muchos años hubo un terrible terremoto en todo Wiltshire, y que el único lugar al que no afectó fue a Castle Combe.

—Oh..

—Y se dice que en la gente que estaba en la iglesia podía escuchar coros de ángeles protegiendo el pueblo entero. Por eso Castle Combe ha sido totalmente protegido de las calamidades durante siglos.

— _So_...Me dices que ella protege al pueblo, y por ello le hacen hardcore party de siete días..—se rasca el cuero cabelludo—... _That's weird._

—Realmente no lo entiendes—se lamentó el de rulo—, supongamos que en Nueva York hay accidentes feos cierto?—se dirigió al de chaqueta gruesa.

—Cierto.

—Y se pone todavía más feo con la llegada de Diciembre, no?

 _—Hmp, of course,_ así es en casi todo el mundo. Es fin de año, _duh_.

—Por supuesto, entonces Santa Beatrice nos protege en ésta temporada a los que vivimos en Castle Combe.—finalizó—Hay que venerar y agradecerle todo el trabajo que hace por nosotros.

Jones enarcó la ceja con extrañeza. Por algún motivo sentía que si seguía dándole la contra a Vargas, las cosas no irían en popa como lo fue el resto de su día.

—Si tú lo dices, ami–

 _—¡Vee~_ , la pequeña dulcería sigue abierta!—cambió drásticamente para señalar una pequeña tienda al terminar la esquina—¡A esta hora la señora Popins siempre cierra, hoy debe ser mi día de suerte!—exclamó cual niño emocionado, dando pequeños brincos desde su sitio.

—¡Pero que haces aquí parado!—insitó el otro— _Run, dude, run._

—¿Y-y que hay de–?

—¡Te estaré esperando, anda!

terminó de avisar antes de ir a casa lo más veloz que podía.

—¡Vale, ya vuelvo!—al decir eso, el italiano se puso a correr como nunca lo hacía en las clases de educación física. El estadounidense estaba tentado a sacar su celular para grabar el momento y luego enviarlo al chat que tenía con los chicos, sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, se recargó en la pared para ahorrar energías.

El invierno ya había llegado, no obstante, la brisa era fresca, los días grises pero no congelados. Según los programas de clima, las nevadas fuertes iniciarían para el 10 de diciembre, cuya fecha tampoco era tan lejana.

Se subió el cierre de la chamarra, está vez no quiso llevar consigo bufanda, no le gustaba llevar una. Miró sin interés el paisaje, todo parecía tener más vida que cuando llegó; la gente salía a decorar las calles, se colocaban adornos navideños por cualquier rincón del pueblo, y sin duda, algún signo que recordaba al dichoso Festival de Santa Beatrice. Formó una mueca con sus labios fruncidos, a él no le terminaba de gustar la idea de ir, y solo lo hacía por sus nuevos amigos, quienes si se veían entusiasmados y..¿Como decirles que no?

Aunque hablar de ello con su amigo italiano le producía un mal sabor en la boca. Era raro... Realmente raro. Tanto como la silueta que se marcaba al otro lado del camino, viendo un árbol sin vida, sin una sola hoja.

"¿ _Ella no es_..?"—tuvo que parpadear varias veces para darse cuenta que verdaderamente, al fonde de calle se encontraba esa extraña chica de cabello blanco, piel nívea y ojos azules. Natalia, como decía llamarse.

No lo terminó de pensar ni siquiera cuando sus piernas se movían por si solas hacia la figura que cada vez se hacía más clara. Llevaba la misma bufanda beige, el uniforme escolar, la mirada perdida.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba a tres pasos de su espalda.

Formó un gesto amistoso en su rostro:—¿No te aburres de usar la misma ropa todos los días!—cuestionó divertido.

La muchacha, aún de espaldas, alzó la la mano a unos centímetros de ella, como si esperase que en su palma cayera una gota de lluvia.

—No deberías estar aquí.—fue lo único que se dignó a decir, concentrada en estirar sus blancos dedos.

—¿Quien lo dice?—se alza de hombros con travesura—. No serás la dueña de pueblo–quieto, o si?—rie entre dientes.

—Hablo en serio.—encaró a su emisor. Alfred quedó silencioso un minuto, justo cuando vio los iris azul profundo de ella, así como cuando conversaron por último vez en el pasillo. Esa sensación de ser enfriado y atascado le repercute en todas sus vías sanguíneas desde que la escuchó hablar por primera vez, desde que la miró.

—Tr-tranquila, _babe._ —hizó señas con las manos torpemente— Solo quería disculparme y presentarme debidamente desde ya hace un tiem–

—Sé quién eres. Te llamas Alfred Jones, 17 años, nacionalidad americana, tu padre es diputado en Reino Unido, te gustan los cómics y las hamburguesas.

Quedó estupefacto. Muchas cosas le sorprendieron aún cuando la joven no tenía intensión de esforzarse en mantener las palabras; era todo en ella. Todo lo que dijo, como lo expresó tal cual una máquina fría, sin sentimientos, sin ganas algunas de hablar excepto si otro se lo indicaba. La mirada congelada que lo atravesaba sin darse cuenta, le estaba observando con una intensidad rara, como cuando uno se concentra en un punto insignificante solo para matar el aburrimiento.

Trago saliva:—¿Como sabes todo eso?.—intentó enterrar el " _no temor"_ que sentía.

—Lo dijiste el primer día.—contestó sin miramientos.

—¡Ah, y-ya veo!—torció una torpe sonrisa que ocultaba el alivio, la albina estaba por acapar toda su atención en el árbol nuevamente—Y ya que yo me presenté correctamente..—Alfred notó la acción e intentó aligerar el ambiente—¿No quieres presentarte igual?—alzó las cejas con coquetería.

—No.—se giró otra vez—, y no es buena idea que sigas hablándome, Alfred Jones.

—¿Eh?, ¿Y por que no?—intento acercase a la altura.

El silencio se alargó, solo se siente el sonido de los grillos, del viento invernal rozando los cristales deas ventanas, los faros emitiendo leves tintineos.

—... Sencillamente no y ya.

—Pero–

—Te recomiendo que mantengas tus ojos bien abiertos con la llegada del Festival.

—¿El de Santa Beatrice?—dijo extrañado— ¿ _Why_?, Si solo es como una fiesta de índole navideña, y Feliciano me dijo que sobretodo aquí no pasaba nada.

Por el rabillo del ojo le miró, no sabía con que sentimiento, por sobre todo se veía vacío, sin brillo.

—Ese será mi primer y último consejo, Alfred Jones.

Sin nada más que decir, se fue dando lentos pasos hacia una esquina que daba a otro lado. Su bufanda y sus mechones iban meciéndose por el viento que cada vez se hacía más frío.

El chico se preguntó, ¿Que sería ser rozado por un retazo de ese cabello?, sería tan frío como la dama, como sus ojos helados o aquel soplido gélido.

—¡Ah, perdón Alfie, tarde un poco!—la voz del italiano lo hizo dar un leve saltito. Al ver a su derecha, Vargas estaba bien parado a su lado, sujetando una bolsa de papel con cuidado.

— _Don't worry_.—espabiló para verse lo más normal posible—¿Conseguiste dulces?

—¡Si, y de los últimos!—mostró alegre su bolsa con dos chocolates en forma de gatito.

—Se ven genial—halagó al verlos.

—Asi es.—asiente—, y que has estado haciendo, Alfie?, Se te ve pálido.

—¿Eh?—balbuceó al sentir la curiosa e inocente vista de su amigo—, no es nada, viejo. Charlaba con _alguien_.

—¿ _Ve_ ~?—ladeó su cabeza—¿Con quién?, ¿Lo conozco?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—¡Hey, muchas preguntas!—suelta una risa frenada—, pero sí, estoy seguro de que le conoces.—cambia el semblante—Se trata de la chica esa, « _Natalia_ », la he visto desde que llegué y hasta ahora me ha parecido bastante guapa, ¡Pero es rara, Feli!, Su voz, sus ojos, lo que dice o lo que hace... _¡She is too rare!_. ¿Tu sabes lo que le pasó, o..O por que se comporta así de extraño?.

—No se de quien hablas.

Una extraña sensación enigmática recorrió su ser al escuchar esa respuesta fría, dura. Lejos de ser Feliciano.

Lo miró. Tenía la mirada tan perdida como Natalia la tenía, los ojos desorbitados en el suelo.

— _Are you kidding me_?—su sonrisa de vuelve nervioso—.¡Está en nuestra clase, la he visto varias veces, e incluso hablé con ella!¡T-tiene el cabello blanco y lacio, y siempre lleva una bufanda encima!, Vamos Fel , tú eres el delegado—se acercó un poco más tenso—, s-seguramente la viste.

—Que ya te dije que no.—subio los ojos hacia el americano, dejándolo atónito. Estaba serio, firme, algo que nunca había presenciado desde que le estrechó la mano el primer día.

—¡Como no, _man_!—codeó ya más agitado por el momento—Siempre la veo por ahí sola, o es que acaso ella no te agra–

— _Alfredo_.—cortó—Te pediré que no le des más vueltas a cosas que no existen, no vas a volver a mencionar este tema frente a nadie.—siseó con el acento más resaltado—, tampoco quiero que hables de esto a nuestros amigos, mucho menos a Ludwig o a Lily. Será nuestro secreto, _Capisci_?—zanjó.

Jones no supo que hacer.

Estaba estampado, como si le hubiese atropellado un camión con cada palabra que salía de la boca de quién creía el ser más amable de todos. ¿Por que tanta seriedad al mencionar a Natalia?, ¿Que con esa actitud tan radical?

¿Y que tenían que ver Ludwig y Lily o cualquiera de los otros en esto?

—No te escucho decir que me lo prometes.—entrecerró sus ojos, curvo una sonrisa ladina muy perturbadora.—Dilo, Alfred, dilo. Di que me lo prometes.

La saliva se le hizo tan pesada como los ojos italianos, hambrientos por una respuesta.

No tenía opción.

—Yo...Lo...lo prometo.—murmuró, tragándose la saliva y curiosidad.

—Ya ves, Alf—dijo el jovencito, retomando su tono habitual—Aquí no pasó nada, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a comer algo de pasta?—empieza a trotar—O tal vez prefieras...

No quiso escuchar más. Su mente se fue a otro lado; ¡¿Que diablos fue todo eso?! , ¡¿Que le había pasado a Feliciano?!. Hasta hace poco tenía crudas ganas de amenazarlo como mafioso y luego estaba saltando como nene por el camino.

—¿A que no quieres pizza, eh?—alegó el castaño, cerca de Alfred.

—Sabes, creo que ya me voy de una vez..—retomó el estadounidense—no me siento muy bien.

—¿hm?, pero...

 _—S-sorry, dude_. Nos veremos el lunes.

—¡Vale, cuidado en el camino!

— _Yeah, thank you_ —terminó de avisar antes de ir a casa lo más veloz que podía. ¿Que le pasó a Feliciano?.

* * *

 **Debo decir que sinceramente yo..¡Ame está última parte en donde Feliciano muestra esa cara suya que algunos creemos que tiene!. Amoo poner a este grupo de amigos, los adoro a todos en serio. Yo les puse «squad», y no se porque rayos pero les puse así, y es que joder, ¡Se complementan!. Ah sí, en este AU, Seychelles y Canadá son hermanos, ya verán porque. Recuerden que nada en este fic es concidencia,. Lamento poner muy poco a Natalia, pero ya va a aparecer más veces la próxima vez. ¿Ya saben a qué animes se parece?, Jujuju~ en cuanto al OoC, pues sigo advirtiendo que los personajes tendrán saltos de personalidad para dar más misterio al fic, ahora sin más voy a responder las dudas o aclarar cosas en review (aunque eso mandé mi cabeza al infierno)**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por comentar el fic, el AmeBela merece audiencia latino y love, sin embargo, No cariño, no pondré AmeViet aquí, la historia ya está perfectamente estructurada y ya no cabe un solo personaje hetaliano mas. Por otro lado, ya he advertido (y seguiré advirtiendo) que este fic tiene saltos OoC en los personajes–vease Italia del norte– y estoy sacando ese lado misterioso pues es a lo que trama en sí me obliga. Ya sabes, tendencias psicológicas.**

 **Ginney: ¡Ohh gracias por comentar tan bien de este fic! Pues sí, el AmeBela anda escaceando y quiero ver si llega a ser tan popu como el PruHun–o como en el fandom inglés–, y sí, por ahora no quiero dar ningún spoiler o dar a entender de qué animes Estoy haciendo adaptación por así decirlo, solo diré que uno es bastante conocido y otro es muy antiguo. Ummm, sí, la verdad yo no creí que sorprendería que Arthur sea el padre de Alfred, bueno no para mí, y en cuanto a nuestro estadounidense, ya verás que sigue siendo el mismo, solo que más tranquilo, quizás porque necesito que se acople mejor a la trama de WWC. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar.**

Cualquier duda tendré el gusto de responder en el otro cap, espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo y lamento si Feli se volvió algo... raro, en fin, ya se explicará el porque de su actuar.

Atte: Takeshi Maki.


	3. Capítulo II

**Llegamos con un nuevo capítulo lleno de misterio y Enigmas, un capítulo siempre va a ser más intrigante que el anterior, y espero que esté llegue a ser lo suficiente intrigante para vosotros. ¡Ojala!, No es que tomara tiempo. Pero es muuuy largo, no me molestaría que se saltearan párrafos si así lo desean.**

 **Ahora me estoy evitando poner harta palabra extranjera porque, Vamos, no siempre van a entenderse. En fin, gocen este capítulo. ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **II Capítulo:** _¿Secreto en cadena?_

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **...**

 **..**

El domingo no pudo dejar de pensar en la situación, no había momento que los hechos le dejaran en paz. Esa mirada fría, pero segura de Feliciano permanecía en su mente, así como su voz, las palabras, su intensidad. Sus oídos aún mantienen el ruido de las ramas chocando entre ellas, en medio de ese largo silencio a la espera de respuesta.

La curiosidad era más fuerte que él, siempre fue así desde que era niño, tal vez esa era una de las pocas cosas que adquirió de Arthur. La inquietante curiosidad que lo invitaba a seguir indagando al darse cuenta de ciertas acciones o hechos extraños.

Como la de Feliciano por ejemplo. O quizá la presencia de Natalia en ciertas áreas. Ambos tenían esa misma mirada al momento de enfrentarlo, casi hasta el mismo tono de voz. La diferencia es que la albina tenia ese semblante todo el tiempo, jamás lo cambiaba por otra reacción y hasta ahora jamás vio otra de sus facetas, si es que claro, alguien tan estoica tenía algo más que una línea horizontal en sus labios sellados. Pero...¿En Feliciano?

Él no era precisamente taciturno, o serio, todo lo contrario; y ese giro inesperado de personalidad solo dejaba más indicios de que algo no encajaba con la clase, con la escuela, y ojalá que no sea con alguno de sus amigos. Y si el ítalo tenía ese extraño comportamiento al mencionar a Natalia, ¿Así de raros se verían los demás?.

No, lo mejor seria pensar que Vargas se llevaba mal con la chica, ¿Había motivos para suponer ello, no?. Porque ella no era exactamente la más dulce y simpática de las chicas, al menos si hablamos de comportamiento. No se dignaba ni ha mirar cuando le hablaban, y si lo hacía, daba una seca respuesta que no terminaba de cerrar el agujero de la duda, sino, más bien lo habría más y más hasta que era ella quien los abandonaba en medio de la conversación.

« _Te recomiendo que mantengas tus ojos bien abiertos con la llegada del Festival.»_ —fue una de sus más largas frases, tal vez la más considerada. ¿Y que tenía que ver el festival en todo esto?.

Muchas preguntas para el inicio de un lunes por la mañana. Fijó sus ojos azules en la ventana, creando un mal sabor en la boca al ver la gran cantidad de neblina helada cubriendo todo el panorama.

El invierno estaba tomando demasiada fuerza.

Se arregló el audífono y apoyó perezosamente su mejilla en la mano, dándole el aspecto de irritado que no tenía.

—Buenos días.—saludó formalmente una sombra masculina, dejando soltar su maletín en el pupitre al lado del suyo.

Alfred lo miró de soslayo; solo se trataba de Ludwig, quién estaba sacando sus materiales de matemáticas y ciencias naturales. Gruñó al recordar que le tocaba lidiar con el profesor más cínico del mundo, Iván. Ya se había ganado castigos con el ruso varias veces, la gran parte del tiempo por hacer desorden en clase o no completar las tareas que el docente le encomendaba, pasando unas cuantas horas resolviendo ejercicios de alto nivel superior en el depósito de la escuela, con ese hombre sentado bebiendo café con vodka, complacido de tenerlo a su merced.

Por eso y más, Jones odiaba a su maestro. Genial, otra razón más para detestar los lunes, aparte, que en poco Feliciano llegaría y las cosas serían más tensas de lo que ya son.

—¿Todo bien?—inquirió el alemán una vez acabado de colocar sus cosas en la mesa.

— _Yeah_ , de lujo..—bufó sarcástico y se colocó bien el auricular. Ludwig frunció el ceño.

—Alfred.

—¿Hmp?—lo volvió a mirar, alzando las cejas, mostrando las ojeras de la noche anterior.

—Nada de aparatos electrónicos a estas horas.—Señaló el celular guardado sutilmente en el bolsillo, y con tan solo un ademán, logró que el otro rubio apagara por completo la música.

—Lo lamento, oficial.—emitió una risa para aligerar el ambiente. El delegado tomó asiento a su lado, analizando de arriba a abajo el aspecto del americano. No se veía fatal, pero era una de esas pocas veces que se le veía en un estado alicaído, o como si divagara en las nubes.

—Oye, ¿En serio estás bien?—vuelve a preguntar, ya con un tono más interesado.

—Si, más o menos...o bueno..—frunce los labios y se muerde la lengua. La verdad es que el estadounidense era buen mentiroso, mentía bien cuando quería hacerlo—...En realidad estoy un poco cansado.

—Ya lo noté.—señalo con la barbilla hacia el rostro sonñoliento de su amigo—..¿Pasó algo?.

—No..—miró dubitativo a otro lado, indefinido de la respuesta— bueno, si.

—Decidete, hombre.

Suspiró antes de volver a ser cuestionado por Beilschmidt, cosa que en verdad no le fastidiaba, pues la incertidumbre le estaba devorando lentamente las entrañas hasta explotar. Y Ludwig era de hecho, el mejor amigo de Feliciano, garantizándole información necesaria sobre ese raro actuar del italiano.

Por otro lado, estaba esa mirada. Esa mirada castaña que le exigía prometer cosas de las que ni siquiera estaba seguro, ¿Y que había pasado si se negaba a sus pedidos?, Porque esa sonrisa y el tono de voz no era una invitación cordial exactamente.

—Es que, veras,—carraspeo—, el sábado cuando me fui con Feli..

—¿Que pasó con Feliciano?—interrumpió el germano.

Vuelve a ver Ludwig, esperando paciente una respuesta, y pudo jurar que en sus ojos había interés en saber sobre ello.

—Eh.. pues..—se rasca la nuca, ¿y si esto no era buena idea?—, Nada, nada.—rie nervioso—, babosadas, descuida, viejo.

El alemán frunce el ceño, analizando la triste forma de aparentar que todo estaba bien. Las cosas no iban por buen camino a juicio del americano.

—Insisto.—dice finalmente—Feliciano puede ser muy idiota al momento de decir las cosas. Seguro te ha estado hablando del festival, ¿no?.

El rubio alzó la ceja algo confuso. Sí claro, le había comentado del festival porque se lo pidió, y en toda la explicación no hubo nada que no encajara, excepto después de que le mencionó a Natalia.

— _Yes_ , me habló de él, pero no es por eso.

—¿Entonces qué?

Alfred no era de dudar, y gustaba de ser directo con lo que tenía que decir, y cuando la curiosidad ya mata, no lo resiste mucho tiempo.

—¿Feliciano se lleva mal con Natalia?—encaró de una.

Silencio. Muchísimo silencio. Demasiado incómodo.

Su garganta se sentía atascada sin entender la razón, y la espalda empezaba a congerlarsele pese a la chaqueta abrigadora. Los ojos de Ludwig no tenían descripción exacta en el punto de vista americano, que sol veía que la atención de sus orbes cayeron a otro sector, cerca de él, hipnotizado.

Escuchó un ligero trago de saliva, que no era suyo.

—¿..Como?—los labios del rubio empezaron a moverse de manera tétrica.

—¿No escuchaste?, Te pregunté si Feliciano–

—No sé.

Esa fue la rápida respuesta del delegado. Al decir eso, se situó mejor en su carpeta, revisando inquisitivo el libro de matemáticas, arrugando el entrecejo todo lo que podía. Estaba forzando esa actitud relajada, Alfred no era idiota. Es verdad que él no notaba muchos cambios en las personas, no obstante, cuando estos eran drásticos, era difícil pasarlos de largo como cualquier cosa.

—¿Que es eso de que «no sabes», dude?—inquirió nuevamente—...¿Que hay de malo con Natalia?.

—No sé quien es, Alfred.—volteó a verlo, algo ofuscado—, de repente es de otra clase.

—No es de otra clase, la he visto aquí.—su voz baja a octava ante la rara posición que opta Ludwig.

—Tienes que estar confundido, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.—conjenturó, prestándole más atención a sus apuntes.

—Tú eres el delegado, seguramente sabes.—retó—, ¿Por que no me quieres decir?

—¿Que parte no entendiste de que no se quien es?—dejó rebotar su cuaderno sobre la carpeta—, Si lo supiera, te lo diría

Se desafiaron con la mirada. En los ojos alemanes se podía percibir esa fuerza que tanto poseía como prefecto, el detalle es que lo estaba forzando demasiado al aplicarlo con Jones, como si realmente quisiera que olvidará el tema. El de lentes percibía ese cambio de actitud, que si bien no era tan radical como el de Vargas la tarde del sábado, también se notaba la esencia de engaño, las ganas de estar ocultando con algo con demasía.

Sin embargo, a diferencia del mediterráneo, Ludwig no daba su brazo a torcer por nada, no abría la boca más que para negar y dejar claras las cosas. En sí, Feli había dicho lo suficiente para invitarlo a indagar en el tema hasta recibir respuestas, y si hubiera sido Beilschmidt el primero en ser cuestionado, tal vez el americano hubiese reconsiderado el tema y dejarlo ahí. Lástima, las cosas fueron introducidas por el ítalo norteño.

—Dejemos el tema.—consideró el rubio mayor, regresando al libro de matemáticas.

—Me parece buena idea.—le siguió, ya rendido con el europeo, estaba seguro que sería como insistirle a una manada de elefantes.

El fuerte sonido de un riachuelo lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, seguido a eso miró a la ventana otra vez. De seguro era agua acumulada en el tejado.

Ludwig estaba haciendo la misma rutina de siempre, organizando sus libros, leyendo sus apuntes y asegurándose de tener todos sus deberes al día. Típico en él. Y ahora que lo notaba, Lily no estaba en el aula, lo cual era muy extraño, ellos dos siempre llegaban y se iban juntos de la escuela.

—Hey..—preguntó meticuloso—, ¿Y donde está _sweetie_?—colocó al final una mota que solía decirle a su amiguita.

—Ah... _Lily_ fue al baño a lavarse la cara—contestó—. Tampoco ha dormido muy bien.—deja nuevamente los papeles y se pierde entre las líneas del ensayo de Ciencias naturales que hasta hace poco le habían devuelto con nota impecable.

—¿Siempre le pasa?—vuelve a cuestionar cuando observa la actitud del alemán, parecía preocupado.

—A veces.—decide mirar a su amigo—. Mayormente en estas fechas; no es un tema del que quiere hablar, ni siquiera conmigo.

Otra vez se escuchan los ligeros golpes de las ramas contra el cristal de las ventanas, luego las telas de las cortinas emitiendo una fría sensación, y como no, el barullo del salón. No era parte de la personalidad de Alfred quedarse callado con este tipo de temas, así que sonrió relajado, propio de él.

—Tienen que ser cosas de chicas, ya sabes cómo son complicadas esas mujeres . Sino mira a Michelle.—bromeó, percatándose de que la morena no haya pisado un pie en el colegio—Te preocupas demasiado.

El alemán dibujó una ínfima sonrisa discreta:—. Quizá tengas razón.

 _—¡Of course_ , claro que la tengo, _dude_!—hizo una pasó de autosuficiencia y se acomodó en su sitio. Había algo que aún no encajaba; desde que llegó había visto que Ludwig y Lily eran bastante unidos, sin embargo, no parecía ser el mismo caso que Mich y Matt, aunque tampoco parecía que entre Zwingli y Beilschmidt hubiese una extraña muestra de interacción romántica. Parecían hermanos, sí, ¿Y realmente tenían parentesco?, ¿Eran primos o algo parecido?. Se lo quería preguntar a Feliciano desde hace tiempo, no obstante, siempre se le terminaba olvidando y actualmente ya no le quedaban ganas de hacerle preguntas al italiano después de lo que pasó el sábado.

—Y..—alargó la palabra, dudoso de lo que hacía—, ¿Tú y Lily viven juntos porque son familia?

A diferencia de cuando le preguntó por Natalia, está vez Ludwig no tenía ningún cambio o intensión de evadir. Se veía tan serio como siempre.

—En realidad no, pero si vivimos en la misma casa desde hace un año.—respondió con total normalidad.

—¿ _Why_?

...O eso creyó el americano hasta que alucinó ver una pizca de angustia en los iris del otro.

— _Pasaron cosas._

Por la expresión y el tono de voz, Jones supo que debía detenerse. Antes no lo hubiera hecho, claro que no, pero aunque nadie se lo trague, él ya había madurado lo suficiente para saber cuál era su posición y hasta donde podía ser capaz de llegar con la confianza de otros, como la de Ludwig en este caso. Arthur le había enseñado a dejar de hurgar en temas ajenos, y tal vez era en lo único que estaban de acuerdo; Alfred tenía un bicho curioso paseándose por sus entrañas desde el sábado por la tarde, y quería resolver cada duda que se creaba en su camino, pero esto iba más allá del límite de amistad que formó con ambos germanos. Así que, sin más preguntas que plantear, soltó un « _entiendo_ », y luego miró despreocupado hacia la ventana, encontrándose con más neblina impregnando en el vidrio. Seguramente a Natalia le gustaba tanto ese lunes como a él no.

Fuertes pasos se escucharon desde el centro, dejando ver a una agitada Michelle tras una Lily que a duras cuestas llegaba a correr, mientras que del otro lado iba Matthew tomando bocados de aire.

—¡Muchachos, ya viene!—avisó fuertemente la africana, haciendo que gran parte del alumnado corriera velozmente a sus asientos, incluyéndolo a él. Oh si, Iván Braginski estaba cerca.

En realidad, ese profesor– _y el más odiado por Alfred–_ no era tan malo como lo pintan. Enseñaba matemáticas y era el tutor del primer salón; él solía ser bastante comprensivo con los niños pequeños y no tenía inconvenientes en alentarlos de la mejor manera posible, respondiendo toda pregunta sin molestias, obteniendo buenos resultados. Pero, para los de la categoría «B», es decir los mayores de la clase, la historia era completamente distinta. No direccionaba más que dos veces y es en el momento cuando debían cuestionarle lo que entendían, luego de lidiar con nada agradables tareas que simulaban ejercicios universitarios que valían un gran porcentaje del promedio, mientras que el hombre ruso estaba bien sentado, tomando cafecito con vodka, sonriendo a la ventana, mientras que ellos debían acabar los ejercicios a contrarreloj.

A Alfred ya le había pasado, varias veces, en el tiempo que estuvo en Castle Combe. Él, Michelle y Feliciano solían ser el trío de problemáticos de la clase «2», llegando a ser la pesadilla de Ludwig en repetidas ocasiones. El caso viene , a que con sus locuras, fueron el blanco perfecto de torturas para Iván, que no tuvo piedad cuando los pilló jugando en los baños con agua, totalmente empapados, para luego mandarlos a limpiar todo el desastre, y finalmente hacerles realizar una ficha de quince ejercicios en treinta minutos, ¡¿Y para que?!, Para que luego el hombre se vaya por la puerta despidiéndose gentilmente mientras sus tres alumnos estaban a sufriendo con razones trigonométricas. Por eso y más, Jones odiaba al profesor Braginski.

Pero..¿Y hablando de Feli?, ¿Donde estaba?. Desde el sábado no sabía mucho de él, o para ser franco, no quería saber de él.

— _Ciao_ ~

—¡Ah!

Y hablando del rey de Venecia. Ahí, con un semblante alegre, sonrisa ladina, cabello castaño y un rulo sobrevolando, y bueno, Alf gritando como un idiota miedoso y atrayendo la atención de sus amigos.

"¡ _Actua natural!"—_ masculló su voz interna.

—Hey, _what's up?—_ alzó su mano, rezando por no titubear. Nunca le había pasado con nadie, mucho menos con alguien como Vargas.

—Bastante bien, _Grazie_.—dijo el italiano menor, sentándose en el lugar de Ludwig, que a todas estas..¿Por que estaba vacío?.

Buscó en todos lados la robusta figura de su amigo alemán, sin éxito.

—Alfie.—llamó dulcemente, a lo que el estadounidense lo miró aparentando normalidad—¿Hacemos el trabajo juntos?

El rubio parpadeó:—¿Que trabajo?

—El que acaba de dejar el _signore Iván_.—ladeó su cabeza hacia la pizarra.

" _Categoría «A», ejercicios de la página 34, del 12 al 17. Categoría «B», página 46-47, ejercicios: 10–20, y 34–38."_

Gruñó.

—Odio a ese tipo.—siseó en voz baja. Algo más para odiar los lunes, sentía la tensión del sábado aún presente en su espalda y el clima no ayudaba mucho.—¿No vas a hacer el trabajo con Lud?—inquirió extrañado.

—Um, nope.—negó—, Ludwig tiene una reunión de delegados justo ahora, ya sabes, con la llegada del festival y las vacaciones de invierno...

Por algún motivo, desde el sábado, cada vez que mencionaban el famoso festival, a Jones se le hacía amarga la boca, un extraño movimiento en el estómago, la sensación de escalofríos, y la imagen de la joven albina mirándolo desde lo lejos.

Sin más cavilaciones, sacó su cuaderno de matemáticas y colocó el título de la tarea en clase.

—Alf~—siente al castañizo picar su codo con la punta de un lápiz. El de gafas voltea y ve en un trozo de papel un dibujo burlón de Iván con una nariz grande.

No puede evitar soltar una risa, que de a pocos contagia a Feli de una manera más disimulada.

—No, no.—niega divertido—¡Su nariz es más grande!—exclamó en voz baja, cogió su propio lápiz y alargó el dibujo.

En resumen, habían pasado la hora de trabajo dibujando a Iván en varias poses que el italiano hacía y Alfred malograda con dibujos graciosos, mordiéndose la manga de la chaqueta para que el ruso no se percate de sus travesuras.

La hora se pasó volando con ellos haciendo tonterías en la parte de atrás del cuaderno cuadriculado del rubio de gafas. Alfred ya empezaba a creer que esa era una manera de disculparse por parte del itálico después de su comportamiento del sábado; en realidad el americano lo entendía si es que la chica no le agradaba, seguramente ella le hizo algo a él y posiblemente Feliciano no tuvo la fuerza de perdonarlo...O solo no le caía y no supo reaccionar.

— _¡Yeah, I win, bitch!—_ dijo el americano, jalando su lápiz en diagonal. Después de varios minutos de vagancia, decidieron jugar "Tres en raya".

—¡Siempre me ganas!—gimoteó el de rulo.

—Sorry not sorry.—victoreó otra vez, haciendo un nuevo cuadro de partidas. Para Alfred, el tema del sábado ya se le estaba llendo de la cabeza.

Unos segundos más concentrados en la tabla y se percató que su amigo no andaba tan centrado en el juego.

Una " _X"_ colocada en un recuadro lo hizo reaccionar también. Le tocaba jugar.

—Oye, _Alfred_..—llamó Vargas, recibiendo un distraído gruñido por parte del susodicho, que estaba más concentrado en la tabla—...¿Que le has dicho a Ludwig?.

O eso sería suficiente para que Jones dejara de pensar en su jugada y chocara miradas con Feliciano. No creyó verlo así después de lo que pasó el sábado, y contra todo pronóstico, ahi está. Sonriendo , afilando sus sus ojos como un par de espinas, facciones cínicas, perturbadoras.

Tragó saliva al ver esa imagen del castaño que no quería volver a presenciar.

—Te hice una pregunta.—su tono de voz cayó más bajo de lo usual, quizás no quería que lo escuchen.

Rechistando, contestó:—. De nada importante.—imitó un triste remedo de sonrisa relajada.

—Quiero saberlo.—entrecerró los ojos analizando aún más la expresión del estadounidense. El de gafas ya no sabía por dónde meterse teniendo la mirada castaña de Feliciano incrustando su cabeza, creyendo leer sus pensamientos.

—Sobre Lily..—fue lo primero que le llegó a la mente—. Me comentó que no ha estado durmiendo bien estos días, que siempre le pasa.—prosiguió con inseguridad—. Eso.—concluyó, encarando al atento italiano.

Pasaron segundos en donde celeste tras cristal y ese castaño analítico, chocaron entre ellos. Sus sonrisas eran distintas, la de Jones era sofocada, nerviosa, boba, mientras que la de Feliciano no dejaba de ser agridulce, al igual que ese tono de voz que empezó a usar.

— _Stai mentendo.—_ sentenció, sin dejar el ácido gesto, y aunque Alfred no entendía italiano, por sus facciones ya sabía que no se lo tragaba—. Se te nota toda en la cara.—señalo satírico.

Otro silencio se forzó en el par, esta vez siendo el mediterráneo el ganador en el duelo de miradas, quitándole el habla al americano.

—¿Por que me mientes, Alfred?—preguntó inocente—..¿Por que rompiste tu promesa?, Eso no se le hace a los amigos.

Baja su cabeza como si fuera un niño arrepentido en medio de su regaño a causa de una travesura. Se sentía algo mal por Feliciano, por una parte supo que debía estar apenado y que confió en él, pero por otra lado...¿Como es que se llegó a enterar?, Si eso no había sido más que a comienzos del día y todavía no ingresaba a la clase. Giró a su alrededor, Emil discutía con un niño rubio, Lily ayudaba a los más pequeños de la clase, Matthew hacía el deber de clase mientras que Michelle dormía sobre su pupitre.

Alguien tenía que decirle, ¿no?. Pero cuando habló con Ludwig no estaba ninguno de sus amigos.

Volvió a ver a su emisor, éste mantenía su semblante intacto.

—¿Como lo supiste?—cuestionó incrédulo, ya más aclarado de la situación.

Lo raro dio inicio con la sonrisa itálica, alzándose más en sus facciones, como si esperara recibir esa pregunta.

—Todo se sabe en esta temporada, Alfred—dijo sin detenerse a ver la reacción confusa del otro.

El rubio no sabía si tomárselo como una broma cruel para novato o si la cosa iba en serio. Lo que sería aún más desastroso.

—No entiendo.—niega confundido, optó por hacerse de idiota.

—Te lo pondré simple.—informó— Si vuelves a hablar de esto con alguien...—hizo una pausa a propósito—, vas a ser castigado por Santa Beatrice, que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe. ¿Ya entendiste?

Quedó con las palabras atoradas. Los ojos de Feliciano estaban más sedientos de una respuesta que antes, hambrientos por saber lo que saldría de los labios estadounidenses. Éste no dijo nada, solo asintió como se fuera un autómana, no iba con su carácter ceder ante ese tipo de cosas, pero fue el impulso que lo obligó.

—¿Que tiene que ver Santa Beatrice?

—¿Vas a olvidarte de todo esto, sí o no?

Ya no saben cuantas veces había que encarar a Vargas, éste solo le miraban inquisitivo, la misma sonrisa paciente pero perturbadora. No le dejaba opción a más reclamos, como si verdaderamente ocultara algo. Evidentemente lo hacía, pero éste no era el lugar para saberlo.

—Si te digo que lo prometo, ¿me dirás qué pasa?—contesta en un chasquido de dientes, ha volteado el tablero de una forma que aprendió de Kirkland.

El italiano menor alza las dos cejas y enseña de pocos, sus blancos dientes:—Solo ten presente que estoy tratando de salvarte.

Una vez dicho eso, se levanta de la mesa, se estira para ver el reloj y su aspecto cambia totalmente; vuelve el inocente y alegre Feli que conoció.

—¡Vaya, mira la hora, Alfie!—acota inocente—, por andar en _juegos_ , olvidé la reunión del Comité escolar. ¡Cielos, Ludwig va a matarme!—de un salto le avisa al profesor Braginski, quién cede a ellos sin problemas.

Alfred ve atento como Feliciano va corriendo de un lado a otro, recogiendo papeles del consejo estudiantil, arreglándose el blazer y la corbata para verse presentable. El rubio lo sigue con los ojos, el ítalo norteño también le responde con su dulce tono castaño miel, como si con él no fuera el rollo.

Se acerca al estadounidense una vez más, sin embargo, no era como el Feliciano que vio por ese sábado en la tarde. Era diferente.

—Por cierto, Alf.—sujeta el lápiz de punta afilada—, te gané~—canturreó mientras va pasando una gruesa raya por una recta de tres "X"

Ahora sí, el itálico se va saltando en un solo pie, tarareando.

Lo dejo ahí, viendo el tablero de tres en raya como un verdadero idiota, repasando la marcada línea que hizo al ganarle la partida. Se sentía terriblemente bromeado, fastidiado y como un tarado al no hacer frente a las cosas que le estaban pasando. ¿Era un juego el que protagonizaba Feliciano?, Él no fue nada concreto, terminó por zanjar una última frase que no tenía nada que ver con una duda inicial. Natalia.

¿Tan mal le caía para trastornar su personalidad de manera tan radical?, ¿Y que tenía que ver Santa Beatrice en todo esto?, ¿Que entrelazaba a Natalia con el festival?. O sólo era Feli deformando la situación para que se alejara de ella únicamente porque se llevaban mal.

¿A tal extremo?, Pues en serio el italiano hablaba con más de doble significado, había mezclado cosas que no supuso que haría. Le debia caer fatal para escupir palabras tan déspotas.

Se levantó de golpe, y siguió el sendero que el del rulo dejó, percatándose de que efectivamente iba al salón del consejo. No pensó dos veces que apartarse de su mesa, dispuesto a seguirlo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.—escuchó una voz de terciopelo tras de sí.

Voltea, y justo en donde se sentaba Feliciano hace unos minutos, estaba Emil, observando perezoso la hoja en donde ambos habían estado jugando tres en raya. El islandés reparó exclusivo en una única tabla en donde el ganador era «X», la última partida.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene—deja reposar el papel—, no lo seguirás.

El americano paso su mano por las hebras rubias y miró irritado a Steilsson, aún seguía en shock.

—¿Escuchaste algo?

—Lo suficiente.—alzo su cansina vista llena de aburrimiento—. Por eso te digo que pares o las cosas irán peor.—el menor reparó en que Alfred iba a hablar, así que siguió:—, y créeme, no te gustará nada de lo que puede pasar.

El estadounidense se sentó confundido, sin ocultar el nerviosismo cosquilleando sus tripas y temblando sus dedos.

En espera de una acción, el de lentes se sentó por fin, observando el rostro casi sin emociones del nórdico.

—Dame una buena razón.—pidió en voz baja, estaba acorralando a Emil con una jugada limpia, pues hacía lo que pedía, y el otro se dio cuenta de ello.

Terminó por apartar toda atención en los ejercicios o las cosas en la mesilla, y lo miró.

—No es algo de lo pueda hablar tranquilamente este mes.—dice sin preámbulo.

—¿Y eso que asocia a Natalia?—bombardeó el nombre de la misteriosa albina de la cual ni Ludwig y mucho menos Feli, querían hablar.

Vio a Emil, él no tenía reacción radical como los otros europeos. Solo mantenía la mirada en el vacío, los ojos sellados, el lápiz que sostenía en su mano se movía en un zick-zack perfecto.

Abrió la boca:—Según los rumores, mucho.—dio un leve giró al lápiz—, no podemos comentarlo. No al menos en Castle Combe.

El más alto se inclina mejor, dando mensaje corporal de que en serio quería escuchar la historia que cada vez se hacía más extraña.

—Entonces..—tomo la palabra el americano—, ¿Hay algo que me están ocultando?

Ya no sabe cuantas veces a provocado un enigmático silencio entre él y un individuo. Todos le recibían con el mismo mutismo fúnebre, ensimismados en un lago de pensamientos que no era capaz de descifrar, pero que en cada iris se veía esa pizca delatadora. Lo notó en el alemán y el italiano, y ahora en los ojos amatistas de Emil.

No traga saliva ni se muerde los labios, solo deja escapar un largo siseo, concentrándose más en los giros de su lápiz.

La acción que activo al joven fue cuando el nórdico se dispuso a hablar.

—Señor Steilsson—interrumpió súbito el profesor Iván, captando la atención de los dos—, ese no es su lugar, regrese de inmediato a su sitio. Gracias.—finaliza con una sonrisa que a ambos saborean como plástica.

El islandés giró sus ojos de forma rebelde y se va a su sitio, al lado de Matthew.

El otro muchacho se traga fastidiado la sarta de insultos que tenía reservados para el eslavo, quién se encaminaba a paso sereno a su sitio. Mordiendo su bolígrafo, se aguanta sus comentarios y empieza a rayar la hoja en donde estaban todas las boberías que hizo en clase.

" _Maldito ruso narices"_ –escupe mentalmente, y por un segundo, siente un escozor helado tras la espalda.

Se había quedado con lo que él llamaba "Un juego incompleto", como cuando alguien está en medio de una importante partida de videojuegos y la luz se corta inesperadamente.

* * *

—¡ _Shit_ , Feli!—gruñe con tono infantil—¡¿Que se supone que es esto?!

—Vee~, y-yo..

—¡Si, Fel!—apoyó la morena del grupo— Te pedí que lo hagas ver espantoso, ¡no que le hagas gatitos tiernos!.—señaló la mejilla del americano, en la cual había una cara de gatito tierno.

Estaban todos sentados en un círculo, con toda confianza de juguetear pues Elizabetha había ido a arreglar pendientes en la sala de maestros y anunció que tardaría mucho, dejando a Ludwig a cargo; pero a estas alturas, el alemán no hizo más que dar un par de rondas en el salón, y cuando los niños ya de desviaban de los ejercicios, los dejó estar siempre y cuando no hicieran tanto disturbio.

Como muchas veces, jugaban retos y castigos, Alfred acabó perdiendo y Michelle ordenó a Feliciano que le "garabateara" la cara. Oh si, Feli era un punto aparte en éste caso; las horas habían pasado y tuvo la obligación de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, al parecer el italiano lo había hecho y lo trataba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si entre ellos jamás pasará nada. Alfred lo imitó no sin mantener el menor número posible de conversación, tenía que aferrarse a su cerebro olvidadizo para hacer lo mismo que el castaño.

—Ugh.—se acaricia la parte dibujada de su cara, como si ello quemara—. Iré al baño, _guys_

—¡Te acompaño!—se levantó el ítalo.

Alfred volteó a por los nervios:—¡Wooow, _no way, dude!_ —espabilo y terminó de formar distancias con el chico—. Somos hombres, no hacemos tales cosas.—sonrie bromista, actuando como lo hace de forma usual, milagrosamente nadie repara en el leve temblar de la voz al farfullar.

Se retira del salón, rumbo a los servicios higiénicos, rezando por que Feliciano no se le aparezca con otro raro transtorno, ese semblante sonriente pero tétrico. A Alfred ya empezaba a desagradarle esa fea faceta del itálico, que se le antoja asquerosamente hipócrita, y peor cuando se vuelven a ver las caras y con él no es la cosa, lo que le resta al estadounidense en fingir también.

Y lo más fastidiado son las dudas abiertas que él y los otros dos han dejado, ejemplificando que si nombraba a Natalia era como hablarles de sexo, y hasta peor, se lo creería a cualquier inglés pueblerino, ¿Pero a tres extranjeros?. Jones estaba desorientado con cada palabra inconclusa que salía de los labios de Emil y Feliciano, porque Ludwig negó todo sin remordimientos, siendo él, el delegado de la clase, quién sabía todo de los alumnos a su cargo. ¿Y que la involucraba con el festival?. Todo era una ensalada rusa en su mente, no quería seguir pensando.

Lavó un par de veces la mejilla con una buena cantidad de jabón, y cuando se vio decente en el espejo, cayó en conclusión de que hace mas de diez minutos que yacía posando sus manos en el lavadero.

Estaba divagando demasiado.

Se seca las manos con la tela de su pantalón, toma aire para seguir con el juego de «Aquí no pasa nada, señores» que protagonizaba con Feliciano, en sentido figurado, claro. Se retira del baño, caminando a paso parsímone hacia su aula, acompañado del silbido helado del viento entre el pasadizo que alargaba su camino a la clase.

Mira los ventanales enormes, echando un vistazo al paisaje cada vez más helado de Castle Combe, la corriente fría empañandose en el cristal, preparándose para invernar todo a su paso.

Entonces su campo visual se hipnotizó por la figura femenina sentada al lado de la más lejana de las ventanas, mirando distraída hacia el escenarios exterior, el frío invadiendo cada sector del jardín. Suponiendo que a Natalia le entusiasmara únicamente la conquista del invierno.

Dibuja una curva alegre en su rostro y se desvía de su ruta original, acercándose a la chica del cabello platinado, la cual no parece percatarse de su presencia, o si lo hacía, estaba ignorando los pasos aproximándose.

—¡Hey!—alzó la mano en señal de saludo, a pesar de que la albina solo le da una mínima atención por el rabillo del ojo y vuelve a lo suyo—, ¿No deberías estar en clase?.

La muchacha tardó en mirarlo de reojo, con el aire estoico que llevaba siempre.

—No están haciendo nada.—finalmente contestó. Alfred soltó una risita traviesa y se acarició la nuca.

—Eso es verdad.—entrecierra los ojos—, pero en poco llegará Mr. Roderich, y sabes que él toma la asistencia muy enserio, ¿No?—inquirió, recibiendo un asentimiento de su contraparte—. So~, ¿Que tal si vamos antes de recibir una de sus riñ–?

—Ya deja de hablarme, Alfred Jones.—irrumpe inesperadamente pero sin alterar el volumen de su voz—. Eso sólo empeorará las cosas con tus amigos.

Se quedó mirando estupefacto mientras Natalia se arreglaba los mechones y se acomodaba la bufanda hasta subirla a la altura de su nariz, cubriendo parte de sus facciones blanquecinas.

Anonadado por la frase, así como por las acciones, solo trato de centrarse en el momento. Sin duda Natalia tenía que ser el blanco de rumores, no había lugar a reclamo de que verdaderamente ella si estaba en su aula.

—¿Lo dices por..—miro a sus costados, esperando no ser atrapado por sus compañeros de salón—... _Feliciano_?—concluyó, seguro de sí mismo.

La del moño blanco negó con la cabeza. Una pregunta mayor nació en la mente del americano.

—¿Sabes por que él se comporta así de extraño?.—al decir aquello, Natalia se encoge de hombros y posa una de sus manos en el vidrio de la ventana empañada de viento frio

Moviendo su dedo índice sobre el cristal, habló:—. Quien sabe, cada pueblo tiene su loco.

Algo en Alfred se altera, las extremidades le consquillean al igual que su estómago, las partes de su rostro empiezan a pesarle al escuchar esa frase. Entre tantas cosas, jamás creyó que sería Feliciano una máscara para tapar su verdadera cara, y que el amigo que lo acompañó todo u mes solo sea un actor que se burlaba de él en el fondo. Quien sabe si ahora lo estaba haciendo.

No. Había que ser razonable, seguramente ellos se llevaban pésimo y se atacaban de la misma rara manera en que se comportaban.

Deja escapar una risotada nerviosa, que hizo eco en todo el corredor, ganando un par de ojos gélidos mirándole hastiados.

—Eso es...—se quitó las lágrimas invisibles de sus ojos—...¡No tiene lógica!, Feli no está..—recordó la cara itálica interrogando con voz tétrica—..No está loco.—profiere, dudando de lo que dice, y puede prometer que la joven captó eso.

—Es fin de año, ¿No, Jones?—hace círculos aprovechando la humedad de la ventana—. Todos pierden la razón cuando el festival llega.

—¿ _What do you.._

Y antes de seguir preguntando, la muchacha se incorpora de su sitio, y atenta al horizonte del pasillo, se retira dando zancadas suaves, lentas, acompañadas del sonido de la madera crujiente en el piso. Él iba a detenerla, posiciona un pie delante de otro para seguirla a pesar de que ella no tenía intención de voltear.

—Por eso cuida tu cabeza desde ahora.—continua esa frase, arrancándole el habla al rubio, y se retira en dirección opuesta a los salones, donde Alfred juraba que estaba el depósito.

Se queda nuevamente solo, así como cuando sus tres amigos le dejaron una respuesta inconclusa a lo largo del día. Se gira a la ventana a la que Natalia miraba, y se distrae con el garabato sin sentido que hizo la albina mientras mantenían su triste charla. ¿Realmente el festival de Santa Beatrice tenía algo que mostrar?, ¿Y eso si relacionaba a Natalia?.

—¿A-alfred?—dijo una suave y dulce voz, que lo hace dar un saltito sobre su sitio. Voltea inseguro, encontrándose con la silueta rubia y menuda.

—¡Ah, _sweetie_!—exclamo aliviado—, vaya susto me diste.

La chiquilla miró sus pies avergonzada.

—P.. Perdón..

—¡Ow, _Forget this!_ —dejo caer su mano en la cabeza de la suiza—. Más bien, ¿Que haces por aquí?

Lily enseñó un pliegue de su blusa blanca, donde había una diminuta mancha negra entre con agua.

—Michelle me la hizo.—explicó—, y quise ir al baño.

—Ya lo noté.—sonrio— _Well, Let's go_?—alegó con la mano hacia el segundo piso donde se ubicaban las aulas.

—Vale.

El recorrido al salón fue silencio en un inicio. A diferencia de Michelle, el americano tomaba sus distancias de Lily, eso no quería decir que se hablaban como desconocidos, todo lo contrario, pero para el muchacho, a la niña la trataba con cautela y aún no tenían tantos temas de charla en común como para llegar a la confianza que se tenía con la africana. Y..¿Por que no preguntarle respecto a Natalia a Lily?, Pues aparte de que fue otro de los pedidos de Vargas, Alfred tenía en claro lo sensible que era la menor con esos temas y por ello no sea del todo capaz de revelarlo, o bien terminaría por delatarselo al alemán y ahora tendría a dos tipos acosandolo desprevenido, y no, no gracias.

Otra cosa que adquirió de su viejo y aburrido tutor, fue la sutileza. Había que deslizarse como una serpiente al momento de hacer preguntas, depende de la persona, y así haría que ella misma diera la respuesta de a pocos, así es como Arthur averiguaba sobre el escondite de sus exámenes desaprobados

—Y..¿Lista para el festival?—formula una cuestión casual. La niña europea forma una diminuta sonrisa, tan tímida pero también aderezada de un sentimiento que Alfred no supo identificar.

—Um, más o menos..—entrelazo sus manos y jugó con sus meñiques.

— _What's_?!, Creí que todo el mundo aquí amaba ese festival.

—S-sí, por supuesto—dijo Lily—. Es solo que..—el sonido de su silencio le hace pensar al más alto, que algo no iba bien—... Tengo fobia a las multitudes...No me siento muy cómoda.

Un respiro de alivio se coló por la nariz del chico, ¿asi que solo se trataba de eso?. Le resulta genial que haya alguien normal, que solo sean cosas de niñas.

—¡ _Come'on, sweetie!_ —suelta una risa estrepitosa, pero moderada—. No dejes que te afecte, yo he estado en _Manhattan_ y te aseguro que no es la gran cosa estar en medio de gente—alentó el chico. La menor sonríe agradecida.

Otra vez se siente el único sonido de sus pasos a rumbo lento.

El rubio mira de reojo a la niña, ésta solo mostraba interés por cada movimiento que daban sus pies al caminar, manteniendo sus orbes esmeralda sobre el suelo. ¿Seguiría triste por esos sueños que tenía?

Recordó la frase de Natalia. « _Todos pierden la razón cuando el festival llega»._ ¿A que se refería con ello?; Eso sólo confirmaba que realmente la chica estaba asociada con el dichoso evento...

Era una extraña advertencia que no sabía dar forma.

—Entonces, ¿A todos les emociona?.—reitera hacia la bajita.

Ella le observa con sus enormes ojos verdes, parpadea un par de veces y asiente.

—¿El festival de Santa Beatrice?, Por supuesto.—esboza una sonrisa diminuta—. _Sobre todo a_ _Feliciano_.

Ese había sido un susurro casi tan bajo como los pasitos de un hámster, sutil, suave, deseando no ser oído.

—¿Eh?—encaro.

—¡O-oh!—trastabilló, llevándose una mano a los labios—. Me refiero a que como es católico, se toma la devoción muy en serio.

Alfred no supo como es que llevo a arquear su ceja rubia hasta el copete, sonando nada convencido de esa excusa que sobrepuso la suiza. Porque ni él era tan tonto como para no detectar una mentira emergente en una boca tierna como la de Lily.

Pero no, no podía hacer un interrogatorio con ella.

—...¿Se pone así de excitado al hablar de Santa Beatrice?

—Digamos que se emociona mucho.

Sus ojos verdes desviaron a otro lado, y su mano derecha acariciaba su mechón dorado de una forma insistente.

—¿Y has lidiado con él?—la voz de Alfred bajó de volumen, torciendo la boca en un gesto serio.

Los suaves pasos de la chiquilla se vuelven menos audibles, más lentos hasta el punto de dejar de hacer crujir la madera del suelo.

Su sonrisa dulce continua ladeando su pequeño rostro, pero sus ojos demuestran una recaída extraña, entornándose más oscuros y profundos. La mano que acariciaba el mechón rubio, ahorro viajaba a tocar su frágil antebrazo con ímpetu.

— _Varias veces._ —contesto con el mismo tono bajo, haciendo caer sus orbes esmeralda al suelo.

Alfred por un segundo quiso creer que Lily se había confundido al momento de dar una respuesta, que tal vez falló en algo al indagar con ella, pero lamentablemente, el instinto le decía lo contrario, que la más pequeña de sus amigos sabía de lo que hablaba.

Se dignó a mirar una vez más a la bajita, y lejos de apetecer intimidante, se veía alicaída observando con insistencia sus pies, moviéndolos en sincronía de un lado para el otro, manteniendo esa triste y forzada sonrisa, que ahora viéndolo bien, la llevaba ladeando desde que mencionó el tema.

—¿No te gusta que te hable de eso, verdad?—se tomó el valor de preguntar, haciendo que una mueca de sorpresa se creé en la cara de la menor.

Oh, ahora no solo se nota que los prefectos de la clase «B» tienen secretos entre manos, sino Lily.

« _Mayormente en estas fechas; no es un tema del que quiere hablar, ni siquiera conmigo_ »—recordó cuando el alemán le menciono que Lily tenía pesadillas en estas fechas.

Y por la cara de Zwingli, pudo delatar fácilmente que pasaba algo con la llegada del festival.

Todo apuntaba a que respondería con un «Sí», tímido y dubitativo, Jones ya estaba por escuchar la respuesta final y moría de ganas por escuchar la evidente aceptación.

Pero el sonido de la puerta los hizo espabilar, y en ella apareció la sombra del profesor Roderich Edelstein, tutor de la clase «3» y maestro de historia y arte.

—¿Que hacen afuera, jóvenes Jones y Zwingli?—alzó una fina ceja tras sus lentes y frunció los labios—. La clase empezó hace ya quince minutos.

Ninguno dijo nada, Lily bajo la cabeza ocultando el rubor de su rostro y pidió perdón, Alfred la imitó con menos formalismo y entro soltando un gruñido fastidiado.

¡a pesar de la evidente respuesta, quería escucharla!.

Era obvio que a su amiga europea no le agradaba el festival de Santa Beatrice, no hay que ser Sherlock Holmes para notarlo.

* * *

Las clases–milagrosamente– finalizaron, y lo mejor fue que después de la discrepancia con Feliciano en _matemáticas_ , ya no hubo necesidad de hacer tanta charla con él. Eso fue el lado bueno, y lo malo es que podría ser que Vargas lo haya notado debido a que hubo cierto decline de su comportamiento..¡Aunque ni que decir del itálico y su faceta de mafioso!.

Un trozo de su conciencia quería creer que el castaño seguía jugando una broma de novatos.

Pero hasta eso no le vería la cara– _gracias a Dios–_ hasta mañana si es que claro, no pasaba el día en reuniones de prefectos por el festival. Ya pensaría en algo, por ahora se le antojaba dar una vuelta por el centro del pueblo con Michelle y Matthew.

Era casi una costumbre en el grupo que después de las lecciones se quedarán conversando en el salón ya vacío, o bien se iban por el bosque del pueblo, justo en el arroyo cristalino o en una zona tranquila del río, mayormente a pasar el rato y divertirse. A veces Chippenham era su opción, pero no siempre, depende del día o de los deberes que les asignaban para casa.

Vale, hoy sería una de esas míseras veces en las que no harían nada al finalizar el día, pues cada quien tenía sus propios asuntos. Feliciano y Ludwig debían quedarse con los miembros del comité de prefectos, por consiguiente Lily también se quedó, ella no podía irse sin el germano mayor; Emil por su parte, decidió irse por su cuenta, aludiendo a que prefería estudiar para el examen de historia que ya se iba acercando.

En ocasiones anteriores a Alfred le hubiera fastidiado no hacer nada en grupo después de la escuela, pues en verdad no soportaba adentrarse en su casa vacía y tener una tarde para él solo encerrado en su habitación, una vez más Arthur había viajado a Londres por trabajo.

Bah, vaya novedad.

Sus salvaciones eran su mejor amiga y Matt, que no le negaron una vuelta por el pueblo, más que nada a hablar sobre temas sin sentido que incluían tonterías a niveles estratosféricos, concurrentemente los protagonistas de esa conversación eran el americano y la africana, dejándole los comentarios neutros y las risas dóciles a Williams.

—¡Agh, Alfred, nadie quiere saber qué te comes tus moc–!

—¡ _Shut Up,_ Laroche!—le dio un ligero codazo y se ajusto las correas de su mochila—¡Dije que tengo tanta hambre que me comería hasta los mocos, pero era en sentido fi-gu-ra-do!—deletreo la última palabra.

—¡Es lo mismo, _dummy_!—se destornilló de risa hasta el punto de aferrarse al brazo de su hermano que venía sujetads en todo el paseo— _Mon ami,_ a este paso vas a morir virgen.

— _Too late~_ —canturreó meloso, sonriendo como solo un ganador estadounidense sabe hacerlo y luego alzó ambas cejas varias veces con picardía.

Las caras de los hermanos era todo un poema, Matthew enrojecido hasta la raíz del pelo y a Michelle las mejillas teñidas de carmín pero con una sonrisa igual de pícara decorando su cara, intentado ocultar la sorpresa.

—¡No me digas, chico!—alzo sus cejas—¿Con quie–?

—¡Muero de hambre!—le interrumpió el rubio más alto, estirándose—¿Podemos comer?, Estoy harto de recalentar.

La de cintas le iba a reprochar hasta que fue el canadiense quién habló por ella.

—Si lo hay, no es grande pero venden buenos dulces.—señaló con la cabeza una pequeña panadería en el centro de la modesta área central del pueblo.

El chico nuevo–hace ya un mes–, bufó.

—Que pereza~—estiró todo su cuello para atrás, haciendo similar a la posición de yoga « _saludo al sol»._

—¡Vago!—rie la morena y toma la billetera que le entrega su hermano.—Bien iré yo, cuiden mi saco.—dejo el abrigo azul en el banquito donde se iban a sentar y se dirige a Mattie—¿Vas a querer algo, hermanito?

El rubio ondulado sonrió.

—Galletas de miel.—acarició un mechón de una de las coletas y dejo que la joven le mandará un beso volador al separarse más. Claro, y para Alfred no hubo ni pregunta ni beso, así era Michelle.

Al verla alejarse caradura y traviesa, los dos norteamericanos rieron al unísono, uno más ruidoso que el otro.

— _Sorry for that_.—se lamentó el más bajo.

— _Do not grieve.—_ le palmeó la espalda—Al fin y al cabo, es mi mejor amiga hasta ahora.

El chico de gafas finas se volteó de insofacto a ver al rubio mayor.

—¿En..En serio?—murmuró dubitativo.

— _Yep_ , de no ser por ustedes ya estaría abordando un avión a América sin importar que diría Arthur.—muestra una sonrisa de diablillo.

— _Your dad?_

— _Something like that._ —sus ojos caen al suelo pensativo. ¿Hasta hace cuánto que dejó de llamar « _Father_ » a Kirkland?

Desde que Mamá murió.

" _He_ ''–se apena mentalmente.

Qué fácil era esa cuestión, era la más sencilla de todas.

Un recorrido frío le rozó la espalda, y atrapó por el rabillo del ojo a una sombra albina caminando en dirección a una esquina lejos de ellos, mirando sin ganas hacia sus pies moviéndose.

Observó a Matthew, que seguía en sus pensamientos.

Era ahora o nunca. Estaba fuera de la escuela, lejos de Feliciano, Ludwig o Emil.

—Hablando un poco de todo...—se giró al amable canadiense—..¿Que sabes de Natalia y Feliciano, eh?, ¿se traen algo entre manos?

Como si hubiese dicho el nombre del demonio en la iglesia, Matthew puso una mueca de horror, abriendo los ojos como platos y tratando de no hacer chocar exasperante sus dientes blancos entre ellos.

Se ganó el premio de los evidentes. Pasaron largos segundos mirándose, uno con horror y otro sin expresión aparte de inocencia, casi tan copiada del italiano.

Por fin sus labios se movieron:—¿Q... Q-q-quién..?—balbuceo torpe, y parpadeó aparentando confusión.

—De Natalia, obvio.—alza una ceja, continuando en el papel del ingenuo—..¿Pasó algo con ella para que a Feli le caiga tan mal?.—aclaró la pregunta.

Matthew trago toda la saliva de su boca, arrugó los labios y desvió sus ojos violáceos de él, conteniendo la tembladera de su cuerpo.

—¿Qui-quien t-te ha contado e-e-eso?—tartamudeo después de un prolongado silencio.

—Nadie.—respondio, solo para ver esa cara asustada del otro.—Yo lo noté. Yo la vi.

Y Alfred enserio confirmó sus sospechas al analizar la cara aterrada y llena de sorpresa que había puesto el norteamericano.

—¡Oigan, chicos!—la voz de Michelle los sacó de atmósfera—No tuve mucha suerte pero encontré cosas de hostia.—dijo una vez estuvo cerca, no obstante, la sonrisa se le borró al ver la cara pálida de su pariente.

La morena se inclinó a él:—¿ _Mattie?..Mon dieu_ , estas pálido, ¿que tienes?, ¿Alf te contó que es la masturbación?.

El muchachito no habló, solo trago cuanta saliva podía nuevamente y miro hacia arriba, al americano de pie. Michelle le siguió la mirada confundida.

—¿Me perdí de algo?—desenvolvió un chocolatín.

—N-nad–

—En realidad sí, Mich—se adelantó Alfred—. Matthew se puso así porque le hablé de Natalia.

Sin filtro y sin anestesia habló, fue puro impulso, la curiosidad lo había devorado.

Al contrario de su hermano, Michelle enarcó la ceja como si no supiera de que hablara y saboreó su chocolate.

—¿Natalia?, No, ni me suena.—se llevo otro chocolate y fijo con naturalidad:—no conozco a ninguna Natalia.

—¡Pero yo hablé con ella!

Escuchó entonces el sonido del dulce traspasando lentamente por la garganta de su amiga. Y por algún motivo, sintió el trago pesado.

* * *

 **Quis poner el comienzo de la intriga con los demás personajes, o sus reacciones con respecto a Natalia, ya ven como nos fue al mafioso que no duden que volverá a atacar en algún otro punto de la trama, ero ya se irán descubriendo motivos. Estén seguros que esto no va a quedar aquí y que pronto veremos la otra cara de la moneda. En fiiiin, pero para eso falta mucho. Lamento que las últimas escenas hayan sido veloces pero quedó DEMASIADO LARGO y y en el siguiente capitulo veremos otras partes importantísima de la historia. Siento que las reacciones de Michelle hayan quedado algo cortadas y apresuradas.**

 **Vale, responderé vuestras dudas.**

 **MitsuNyanDesu: Valeee, sabes que con lo del rol yo soy siempre paciente aunque tardes cien años mas, pero me alegra que te guste este capítulo y sabes que tu apoyo me ayuda full querida chilenita mía, 😋. Cualquier duda sabes que te la voy a responder sin darte spoilers.**

 **-Sempai: Um, algo me dice que eres fan de Ice. Pues si, todos bullean a Alfred por ser el chico nuevo en el pueblo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen si Bullying no hay amistad, y hay mucha amistad entre ellos, solo esperemos que esto no los separe, mujaja. Es que Alfred se refugia mucho en sus amigos, los quiere, ya ves 👆. Y sí, Feliciano volverá al ataque cuando menos te los esperes...O tal vez no?, Mujaja no se, no se, eso lo sabrás tú en su debido momento. Pero tenemos en cuenta que ahora no es solo Feli el que no quiere que se entere, sino todos sus amigos. Y en cuanto a Arthur... Bueno. Ya veremos que hay por ahí, si te gusta el UsUk aquí habrán insinuaciones paternales (Fluff) para que te consuele, Hi. Gracias por comentar querida.**

 **Ginney: a me también me da envidia sana el grupo tan variado de Alfred, a mi en lo personal me gustó mucho, y ahora veras que no todo es camino sobre rosas y que en verdad hay algo muy raro entre ellos (Y rezemos porque solo sea entre ellos)y como ya dije, Feli seguira al asecho más adelante o no se, quizá, quizá no, eso depende del camino por el que está llendo la trama 😈 y ojalá el anterior CAP no tarde tanto como éste o tan largo más bien, siempre es bueno tenerlo largo pero no taaanto. Espero que con ellos puedas teorizar si así lo desean. Y "Another"..? Sí, desde luego que está inspirado en parte, no exactamente en todo, hay varias cosas que me encargue de cambiar, aunque no sé si se noten diferencias, bueno ya veremos, ya hayas visto a Alfred más alegre, pero como está algo traumado por lo de de Feli no está taan alma de fiesta. Y ooooooh, parejas? Tanto yaoi como hetero? Sí, pues sí, la oficial es AmeBela, pero van a ver insinuaciones entre todos 😚😘 (Si quieras insinuaciones me las puedes pedir y veré en donde la encajó) pero claro, al final quedarán parejas oficiales. Saludos!**

 **Lo de pedir insinuaciones de tal x tal, va para todos (No creo que sea válido en el UsUk) y veré en donde talla bien, pero eso si, veré entre cuales pues quiero que mi trama siga como tal, pero puedo darme el lujo por algunas cositas, pues es mi fic y hago lo que se me antoje. La verdad lamento poner a Feliciano tan... Hipócrita, pero yo tenía esa teoría de que él tenía ese lado oscuro y acá quiero relucirlo. Mueroooo por empezar a leer teorías, aunque dudo que esté capítulo sea para teorizar, ay pero soñar no cuesta nada! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

Atte: Takeshi Maki

P.D: _El que busca donde no debe, se entera de lo que no quiere._


	4. Capítulo III

**Y llegó la actualización de WWC con algo de tardanza pero a veces la inspiración jodida nombre llega y no sabes cómo rayos tener ganas de escribir, lamento mucho la tardanza. 🙇 Pero Heeeey no se olviden que de todas maneras la sigo 4ever ya que soy adicta al AmeBela. En fiin, gozen el cap que es laaaargo pero IMPORTANTE.**

 **A LEER**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO..**

 **Lamento el inglés 😌**

* * *

 **III Capítulo** : _El solsticio de invierno_

 **By Takeshi Maki**

...

Fue como un juego imposible intentar sacar algo con Michelle, y por primera vez, eso le cayó tan pesado como un piano sobre su espalda. La morena no daba tregua al escuchar su pregunta, se la pasaba de largo y cambiaba el tema, interrumpiendo varias veces a Alfred en el proceso de interrogar, y más de una vez le lanzó una mirada llena de irritación, como si él fuera un retrasado y no sabía de lo que hablaba. Y es más, eso parecía ser por como le respondía con normalidad, "Ya te dije que no me suena ni por asomo", hasta ya cabrearse parcialmente y despedirse, arrastrando a su hermano consigo, quién dicho sea de paso, no habló casi nada en esa tensa conversación.

Los vio alejarse hacia su casa, y el canadiense se veía algo pálido aún.

Alfred frunció el ceño, viendo cómo se iban a pasos veloces, consciente de que también Michelle había arrugado la nariz con fastidio. No, era obvio que algo había pasado como para molestar a su amiga, ya que ella casi nunca se enojaba.

¡No!

Ya pasaba algo desde que Feliciano actuó raro ese sábado, y desde ahí empezó el jaleo, con las apariciones de Natalia en distintos lugares, con su mirada fría y sus labios ocultos detrás de la bufanda beige.

Y hablando de la reina de hielo. La joven albina estaba lejos, sin embargo, le podía ver ya que iba por un camino desierto hacia el bosque tras el puente de Castle Combe, con un andar tan lento como el de un fantasma rondando en las noches, mientras que la tela de su cuello revoloteaba en un movimiento igual de tenebroso como el de sus piernas.

La siguió con sus orbes celestes, esperando que aquella fuerza ocular sea capaz de conectarla en un lazo visual en el que quizás podría ver más allá del hielo de sus ojos, sentir que de una vez respondía sus dudas. No podía dejar de pensar en lo peor, no podía pensar en nada más bien.

A él no le iban las cosas paranormales, le gustaba verlas, sí, pero por diversión y hambre de adrenalina hasta llegar al fondo del misterio, como si se tratara de un juego. Sí, eso era antes, cuando no se sentía de observado desde alguna esquina, repente una ventana, tras la pared o inclusive detrás suyo; un ojo atento viéndolo desde las aberturas de una rendija.

Tragó saliva de solo imaginarse que alguien lo espiaba. Sin embargo, siempre había que darle paso a la razón, fácilmente podía inclinarse a que Natalia era una verdadera víctima de Bullying.

"¡ _Claro!, ¿Como no pensé en eso?_ —se dijo con una rara mezcla de alivio que le duró poco.

Pues ser víctima de Bullying no era bueno pero tampoco anormal; Alfred había presenciado varios casos de acoso escolar en su anterior preparatoria y tenía un par de oídos para escuchar rumores de individuos débiles siendo maltratados por los típicos bravucones de último año. Al menos en New York, era demasiado común ver tales cosas, aunque como él había crecido en estándares correctos y enriquecidos de educación, no se involucraba en ello y prefería apoyar a quienes necesitaban ayuda, los afectados. Por algo siempre le gustaron los superhéroes.

Debía ser un caso de Bullying. Por eso siempre llevaba una cara larga consigo, o esa forma tan arisca de ser que solo ocultaba su inseguridad, por eso a los demás no les caía bien. Lo único triste es que jamás se imaginó que sus amigos sean tan caraduras para fingir algo así, y se sentía traicionado–si es que de verdad era Bullying–, sobretodo por quienes consideró sus mejores amigos en ese corto tiempo que estuvo en Castle Combe. Le dolía que Feliciano y Michelle resultarán en esa clase de personas que gozaban del dolor de otros, que tiraban la piedra y escondían la mano

Y él, Alfred Jones, odiaba a esa clase de personas.

* * *

La semana fue algo dura, por no decir que estuvo lleno de tensiones, con toques de incertidumbre y sensaciones cercanas al miedo. A Alfred le gustaba y a la vez no, sentir aquello que sus amigos le proporcionaban con frases, miradas y gestos.

Un ejemplo muy claro: Feliciano. Él más que nadie hacía que la situación no fuera para nada un camino de rosas, demostrándolo en acciones con un extraño doble sentido exclusivamente para el americano, que se sentía apenado por ser el único en su círculo de amigos en notar las acciones del muchacho itálico. Antes los caminos a casa eran amenos, los dos se hacían buena compañía soltando chistes al aire o riéndose de boberías sin sentido, compartiendo cosas personales, uno quejándose de su tutor, otro lamentándose por el trato hostil de su hermano mayor.

Pero desde el martes, Feliciano se empeñaba– _lamentablemente_ –en esperarlo a la salida, para irse juntos como lo hacían comúnmente; eso no extrañaría a nadie, excepto porque el italiano mandaba al garete sus obligaciones de delegado, pasándose por el caño las palabras de Ludwig diciéndole que debía– _No. ¡Tenía_!–que quedarse, y por una de esas pocas veces, Feliciano solo sonríe y se va detrás del estadounidense. Se excusa por cualquier cosa, pero hace hasta lo imposible por ir a la par suya de camino a casa, o sino, algo más perturbador.

Una mañana, de esa misma semana, Alfred salió temprano rumbo a la escuela, y el susto se lo llevó su corazón cuando vio a Feliciano esperándolo en la pequeña reja de la entrada de su hogar, sonriendo con un aire inocente que al rubio le provocaba pavor. Vargas era el ser más tardón en el segundo salón, siempre llegaba tarde y por eso casi nunca– _en el mes que Alfred llevaba viviendo ahí_ –iban juntos a la escuela, solo para el camino de regreso. Y verlo despierto tan temprano era... _Extraño_.

Juraba por la memoria de su madre que Alfred trataba de seguir el hilo de ese juego estúpido, lo había intentado desde el lunes, pero a diferencia de los otros chicos, el castaño del rulo había resaltado por ese cambio radical de personalidad, sin saber la razón, se había vuelto atemorizante. Sabía muy bien que Feliciano estaba aparentando algo, y él solo seguía el teatro como podía, sin dejar de sentirse tenso cuando el mediterráneo se acercaba inevitablemente a ellos o sentirse el ser más bendito de todos cuando lo veía alejarse.

No ponía quejas en sus demás amigos, pues ellos terminaron por olvidar los sucesos del lunes e hicieron lo mismo, « _borrón y cuenta nueva_ », solo que en ellos se veía menos cínico. Alfred por su parte, hizo caso a ese pequeño rastro de conciencia y dejo de preguntar y mencionar a Natalia, algo que de verdad parecía aliviar a los chicos, a los que se les veía bien esas sonrisas llenas de alivio que borraban cualquier gesto del lunes. Sin embargo, aún con todos los acontecimientos, Alfred seguía tirando para el lado de la razón y la causa-efecto; el bullying a la chica albina, desde luego.

No quería creerlo de ellos, no de su único escape de la realidad en ese pueblo tan triste, de su casa tan sombría, de las discusiones con Arthur, de los recuerdos. No. Ellos eran su alivio, su fuente de alegría.

No quería ni podría imaginar que detrás de ellos habían arpías y guasones que se burlaban de él a sus espaldas y claro, de Natalia. Solo por ser... diferente. ¡Ya, la muchacha era extraña, hostil, pálida como un fantasma!, Pero no había motivos, nunca los hay en cuanto a excluir a alguien.

Alfred nunca lo hacía, jamás apoyó eso. Tal vez ella los trató mal, tal vez le hizo daño a Feliciano y por eso éste exageró demasiado las cosas, quizá ellos eran inocentes.

¡Por dios que quería creer eso!. Deseaba dejar de esbozar sonrisas plásticas para todos, en especial para Michelle y Feli, necesitaba saber si ellos estaban siendo honestos con él o si solo le veían la cara de estúpido.

¿Y si realmente ellos excluían a Natalia por ser como era?¿Solo y únicamente por eso?. Tendría que dejarlos, estaba en su código dejar a aquellos que hacían esos actos e ir con los que necesitaban su compañía, no obstante, si los dejaba, dejaba sus buenas memorias, sus locuras, confesiones, chistes. Esa calidez mágica que lo abrigaba en ese frío invierno, en su soledad.

Les había tomado tanto cariño que dolía saber que estaban enseñando la otra cara.

Por un segundo había querido alejarse de su entorno.

Todos los viernes solían hacer la mayor locura, irse hasta Chippenham una vez acabada la jornada y gozar en esa pequeña ciudad, donde él les enseñaba a divertirse como verdaderos estudiantes de "preparatoria" como solía llamarlo cuando estaba en New York; ¡Y como se divertían por amor a los santos!, Si Arthur lo viera, lo mandaría a un internado disciplinario en London; aunque tampoco era para exagerar, con Lily ahí, no podían cruzar los límites del enloquecimiento, así que gracias a Ludwig, se controlaban...Más o menos.

Pero este viernes fue distinto.

No hubo ninguna salida a Chippenham, no al menos para él; se quedó castigado un par de horas realizando ejercicios matemáticos bajo la supervisión de Iván, que sonreía complacido de ver a su alumno tragándose las tonterías que le dijo al momento de pedirle los deberes. ¿Lo raro?, Es que Jones no puso ninguna queja, no había arrastrado a Laroche ni a Vargas consigo, no le suplicó al delegado Beilschmidt ni a su tutora Hedervary para que hagan algo al respecto, no hubo una resignación infantil y una petición para que sus amigos se quedarán acompañándolo en el sufrimiento.

Solo hubo un asentimiento de cabeza y un «Ok, profesor» que dejó atónitos a todos incluyendo al mismo docente. Sí, sabía que eso era de extrañar, que probablemente le habría puesto en evidencia con el veneciano, que sería motivo para preguntas, que se confundirían; pero el americano necesitaba un espacio para él, para alejarse de todo y de todos, de dejar de sentir ese miedo de perder algo que en tan poco tiempo llegó a querer a niveles estratosféricos, necesitaba urgentemente dejar de debatirse entre dejarlos e ir tras Natalia y acompañarla en lo que sea, o hacer lo mismo que hacían todos. Ignorarla.

Eso iba en contra de sus ideales, más que ser principios de héroe, porque su conciencia y corazón jamás permitirían dejar a alguien solo. A nadie le gustaba estar sólo, él lo sabía, conocía la soledad.

—Al fin acabó—susurró para sí mismo, haciendo atrás la cabeza en señal de cansancio. Acababa de salir de su castigo e iba a su casa a darse una relajante ducha.

Trató de concentrar su atención en la música a todo volumen de sus audífonos, los pasos solitarios que daba en el pavimento, en la poca gente que camina por las tranquilas calles, el panorama. Fue imposible no recordar aquél frío domingo de noviembre en el que vio por primera vez a Natalia, ahí en la esquina de la calle, con un arreglo de lirios y la mirada perdida en la acera.

A veces pensaba que ella era un hada que aparecía cuando se convertía en la reina de su mente. ¿Y por que?, Porque había vuelto a verla en la misma esquina, de cuclillas, viendo la nieve acumulada en el suelo y haciendo círculos en ella. Sí, los copos de nieve llegaron esa misma noche del lunes sin siquiera darse cuenta, como el clima lo pronosticó.

Se acercó a la muchacha con su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Que haces?—soltó una suave risa. La joven subió la cabeza con lentitud, correspondiendo con una mirada sin emoción—. Si sigues aquí, creerán que estás loca o algo por el estilo.

Alfred contó los cinco segundos en los que se observaron, sin decir una palabra, creando nervisismo en su estómago.

—¿No creerán lo mismo de ti por andar hablando solo?—su pregunta fue fría y sin emoción al igual que un papel en blanco, sin garabatos ni rayones de color.

La miró, mantuvo la sonrisa a pesar de que el sentimiento nervioso repercudia en todo su sistema, haciendo circular su sangre con más velocidad tras sus venas estadounidenses.

—Um, nah, no lo creo—contestó—Estoy hablando contigo.

Al decir ello, el silencio se vuelve a crear y finalmente, con una lentitud común en la chica, se incorporó, y no reparó en quitar la nieve de su falda, solo le dio la espalda al rubio y se fue sin pronunciar una despedida u observarle con indiferencia a modo de adiós. Solo se fue como cada vez que intercambiaban palabras.

El resto del viernes fue uno típico como cuando estaba en New York; Arthur no estaba en casa, entonces se tomaba la oportunidad de vagar todo el día, tirando la mochila en el sofá, comiendo alguna cosa decente que había en la nevera, tomar una soda, ir a tomar un baño caliente y finalmente quedarse encerrado en su habitación, jugando algún videojuego o ver la televisión. Era su rutina americana cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, o cuando las ideas devoraban su cabeza como un virus y no sabía si podía contradecirse.

Y por supuesto, la segunda opción ganó la pelea. Alfred huía de sus cavilaciones, de la voz de la razón, de sus recuerdos y memorias, observando al techo sin tener una sola idea de que camino tomar. Ya iba mucho más allá del raro comportamiento de Feliciano o Natalia, él aseguraba todo porque esto se trataba de un caso de acoso, ¿Que más sino eso?.

Ese viernes había sido peor que un día de mala suerte, porque de tus tragedias puedes huir, pero de tu mente no. De las voces en la cabeza no se puede huir.

¡Maldito sea el día en el que Arthur le enseñó a usar la cabeza!

No durmió del tirón esa noche, ni siquiera pudo pegar un ojo, solo estaba dando vueltas y vueltas por toda la cama, sin encontrar la solución distrayendose en su celular. Ja, ahí menos, porque sus amigos habían mandado varios mensajes al chat común y también uno que otro mensaje privado. Mayormente eran de Michelle y Feliciano, los demás–gracias al cielo–no preguntaban más de la cuenta. El rubio solo contestó lo más normal que podía, que los ejercicios le agotaron la cabeza, que se sentía mal y prefería dormir. Luego puso su teléfono en silencio y lo dejo reposar en la mesa de noche, sin más que hacer que solo dar más vueltas en la cama.

Si Mamá estuviera viva, tal vez le hubiese dado un consejo, le habría dicho que cosas hacer. Pero ella estaba muerta y él no encontraba estar más solo que ese frío viernes de invierno.

Evitaba imaginar a Natalia, tan estoica como siempre, sus ojos gélidos no demostraban miedo, tristeza, agonía, ira, repudio. No demostraban nada. No había sentimiento en ella; como si verdaderamente fuera un espíritu.

¿Y que pasa si Feliciano tenía razón y solo trataba de protegerlo de lo desconocido?. En serio, más bajo no podría caer si es que se dejaba llevar por esas tonterías como la magia negra, fantasmas y brujas. ¡No!, Él ya no era un crío miedoso que se escondía en las faldas de su madre para que lo protegiera de los monstruos que ocultos estaban en la oscuridad, según Arthur le contaba en sus historias.

No, no, y no. Si algo jamás haría, es creer en tonterías, no era fan de eso, no veía la magia en lo que los otros sí, y por eso tiraba más para las cosas comunes, cotidianidad, llenas de lógica y alejadas de temas paranormales.

Bien decía el dicho que mejor había que temer a los vivos que a los muertos.

Esa noche de viernes Alfred no durmió más que unas míseras horas en las que no sintió el placer deseado del sueño, hundirse en su almohada y olvidar todo por un momento. Pudo recurrir a otras distracciones–si saben a lo que refiere–pero no lograba concentrarse más que en el rostro pálido de Natalia, y eso era por demás, pecaminoso.

Optó por dormir o hacer un intento de ello.

Como sospechó, el sueño le quedó muy chico, hasta el grado de que despertó a las seis de la mañana y se quedó una hora enredando sus piernas en las mantas, cambiando de posición intentando conciliar nuevamente, hasta que al final se quedó mirando el techo usando sus brazos como almohada y escuchando música con volumen bajo. Aún sabiendo que Arthur no estaba, prefería escuchar canciones por los auriculares, en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra.

Quien viera a Alfred Jones en ese estado dirían que es un genuino impostor, incluso él se diría así. Nunca tenía un comportamiento reflexivo a no ser que haya tenido una pesadilla, una pelea muy fuerte con una persona querida o sentir tal grado de daño que sus palabras se secaban en la lengua.

No quería creer que pasaban una de esas opciones.

" _Hay muchas cosas que te cuestan creer, Alfred_."—le dijo una voz endemoniadamente parecida a la de Kirkland. Claro, la voz de la razón.

Se levantó de golpe, observó de reojo la hora en su celular. 7:30 am.

No le apetecía meterse nuevamente a la cama, creyendo que con ella volvería a divagar en temas que prefería dar por olvidados, al menos lo que restaba del fin de semana. Así que, se armó de valor para despojarse de su camiseta de dormir junto al pantalón de pijama, y se colocó encima un conjunto casual y ciertamente deportivo.

En América, cuando discutía o ya no tenía ganas de dormir, iba corriendo alrededor de Central Park en la mañana, para despejar la mente de lo que le atormentara. Y eso era lo que necesitaba ahora.

Con los auriculares en volumen alto, se fue trotando por los caminos desiertos de Castle Combe, recorriendo cada esquina por las que pasaba usualmente en un comienzo de escuela o en una tarde con sus amigos. Incluso el propio pueblo le daba un aire entremezclado con la pena y la nostalgia a causa de los buenos recuerdos que tenía en los rincones de la villa.

Apresuró su paso. Siempre lo hacía cuando no quería pensar en nada, pues no hallaba otra forma de distraerse, de alejarse de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Mentiras. Todo mentiras. Deseó creer que todo haya sido mentira, que sus amigos no le estuvieran haciendo esto ni a él ni a nadie. ¡No los creía capaces!, No vio jamás esas ganas de hacerle daño a alguien, empezando por Lily y Ludwig, que eran un par de modelos del respeto mutuo. ¿Y si solo se tratara entre Michelle, Feliciano, y Natalia?

Tampoco era mejor consuelo; entre todos sus grandes amigos Michelle y Feliciano eran los mejores.

— _¡Fuck It_!—exclamó al aire, harto de sentir como sus pensamientos fastidiaban aún. En serio quería dejar de pensar.

Por hacer esfuerzos a su cuerpo–y que _no había hecho ejercicio en mucho tiempo_ –tuvo que recargarse en una pared y tomar un bocado de aire.

Miró hacia sus pies, al suelo, luego recorrió visualmente el paisaje que le quedaba por correr. Observó a lo lejos la misma esquina en la que se conoció con la muchacha de pelo claro y ojos congelados como la nieve que ya decoraba Castle Combe.

Y después, su corazón dio un enorme salto al volver a ver su fina silueta caminando mientras se fijaba únicamente en el mismo arreglo floral que siempre llevaba. Está vez, Jones se había fijado que la joven llevaba un conjunto que consistía en un vestido azul marino que cubría desde su cuello hasta las rodillas, unas mallas negras, abrigo opaco y la misma bufanda beige.

Y como todas las veces que la vio, doblaba la misma esquina que la llevaba a un paradero desconocido. Esta vez, el rubio usaría su ingenio que según su tutor decía que tenía de adorno.

Decidió seguirla de manera cautelosa; espero unos momentos para crear una distancia prudente, de tal forma que la joven no se diera cuenta y él lograra saber a dónde se dirigía.

Su sangre se movía a gran velocidad por su cuerpo a cada paso que daba sobre la acera, lo más silencioso que jamás en su vida había sido. Tenía mucho cuidado por donde sus pies iban, asegurándose de no dar un movimiento en falso, incluso evitaba respirar para que no entrara un estornudo salvaje.

Nunca se había empeñado tanto en algo hasta hacerlo perfecto.

Natalia no sé volteó para nada, ni dio indicios de percatarse de él. Parecía ser una buena señal para el de lentes, así como también podía ser que la chica lo sabía y no hacía nada por...¿Diversión?

Continuó siguiéndola.

Al final, y un poco alejado del sector urbano, había un gran espacio con enormes rejas y un par de ángeles de mármol como los que habían en la plaza de Castle Combe, solo que estos daban un aspecto más aterrador. Y lo peor era en lo que decía esa en letras grandes sobre la reja.

" _Cementerio_ ".

Tuvo que retener un quejido.

¡Era el típico cliché de películas de suspenso!. Su parte infantil lloriqueaba por volver a salvo en su casita, su parte racional le reprochaba solamente, mientras que sus instintos le decían que si ya había llegado hasta ese punto, pues no existía opción a retorno.

Cuando la joven ingresó, cuidadosa de no maltratar sus lirios, él espero un poco hasta que con pasos más veloces se acercó a la reja.

Noto que el cementerio de Castle Combe era mucho más tétrico que cualquier otro que haya visto–y _no es que haya visto muchos_ –, pero éste le recordaba a un escenario de películas de Tim Burton, igual de aterrador y gótico. Había nieve sobre las lápidas, los crucifijos, las estatuas de ángeles que tenían un rostro desdichado y sereno, así como los árboles desnudos y deformes que se veían en el fondo.

Parpadeó un par de veces. El sitio lo llamaba pero a la vez le advertía que debía irse.

Movió un poco la reja para pasar.

—Ey, muchacho.—llamó una voz gruesa y muy ronca.

—¡Ah!—se sobresaltó. Se giró un poco y vio a quien le había hablado; se trataba de un viejo muy bigotón que llevaba una boina inglesa y ropa muy holgada.

No hay que ser superdotados para adivinar que él era el guardia del cementerio.

Justo lo que quería.

El hombre se acercó para verlo más de cerca, achicando sus ojos:—No he visto tu cara por aquí...—sentenció sin dejar de analizarlo hasta ponerlo nervioso.

—¡ _Ou_!—Alfred dejó escapar una torpe risa—. Soy nuevo.

—¿Americano?

— _Yep_.—asintió con aire de orgullo. El anciano no dejo de verlo desde su cabeza rubia hasta sus zapatillas _Adidas_.

—Es muy temprano para andar visitando a los muertos, niño.

Atrapado. Lo acaban de atrapar, y ahora solo tenía que arrojar sus cartas con astucia.

—No vine solo.—esbozó una mueca distraída—. Vengo con una amiga, acaba de pasar de hecho. ¿No la vio?—estiró su cuello para busca mejor a la albina.

El viejo, por su lado, había mostrado un gesto de leve sorpresa mezclado con falsa indiferencia. Jones en el interior sabía que había jugado todas sus piezas con esas declaración.

—Ah...—soltó el anciano desde lo mas profundo de la garganta—. Sí, sí la vi.—dicho esto, movió la reja para que el chico pudiera pasar totalmente.

—¡ _Great, thank you_!—exclamó Alfred desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Esa señal significaba que él no estaba loco y que el asunto de Natalia no cruzaba de lo normal.

Con esos mismos aires alegres, se dispuso a ir tras ella.

—Muchacho.—exclamó el guardián una vez más. El estadounidense se giró un poco hastiado, sin embargo, encontró en los rasgos arrugados del señor algo más que indiferencia, una pizca de pena—¿En serio sabes lo que estás haciendo?—finalizó entrecerrando los ojos, paciente por su respuesta.

Mientras tanto, Alfred Jones escondió la gran sorpresa tras esa interrogativa, y aún así, sonrió lo más seguro que pudo.

 _—I don't know_.—se encoge de hombros y va tras la chica, a la que ve desde lejos. Estaba de pie, observando una lápida a la que acaba de colocar el arreglo floral, mientras que su cabello se mecía de forma fantasmal.

Intento moverse con más sigilo, pero las ansias de verse tan cerca de Natalia le impedían ser desapercibido por lo que algo en él le sugería que la muchacha sabía que la siguió y que se encontraba detrás suyo.

El rubio se quedó sin palabras, no sabía cómo iniciar una repentina conversación, cosa extraña en él, pues siempre sabía que decir en cualquier situación que se le presentara. Arthur siempre dice que nunca se callaba ni estando bajo el agua, y sin embargo, ahora..¿Por que no salía ni una vocal de sus labios?

—No debes estar aquí.—escuchó la fría voz femenil, sin voltearse a verlo.

Tomó valor para dejar escapar una suave risa sin mofa o bobería en ella, pero tampoco con torpeza.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dices.—se animó a ponerse a la misma altura que la chica, observando de frente su rostro finamente hecho así como pálido—. Hola.

Natalia alza su ceja tan blanquecina como su cabellera y vuelve a observar la lápida que estaba a sus pies.

El silencio se hace presente de nuevo. Una cosa que Alfred se había dado cuenta, es que la mejor forma de Natalia de botarlo de su círculo, era ignorarlo.

Para la ocasión, y aprovechando que era hablador, decidió explorar el lugar tan congelado en donde estaban. Okey, los cementerios de por sí eran lúgubres, pero el cementerio de Castle Combe era el mismo jardín de la muerte.

—Er... Tú..¿Vienes muy seguido, no?—aseveró con un dejo de pregunta, sin embargo, por todas esas veces que la vio girar la misma esquina, apostaba que aquí venía.

—Me gusta...—se inclinó y le quitó unas finas gotas de agua a los lirios que había dejado—...es pacífico.

El americano giró sus ojos por el panorama tan gélido como lo era la misma chica. Lo más aterrador era el fondo que se presentaba como una mata de árboles invernales, cubiertos únicamente por nieve en sus delgadas ramas que causaban rechinidos entre ellas, mientras que se apreciaba la espesa neblina.

—...Y _perturbador_..—agregó el chico en voz muy baja para no ser escuchado. No obstante, Natalia se veía más entrenida viendo la lápida de mármol, por la cual, Alfred suponía, venía siempre.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó lo que iba inscrito en ella.

—¿ _Yekaterina Braginskaya_?—musitó confuso, pues el apellido le resultaba demasiado similar a uno que había escuchado en clase de matemáticas—. ¿La conoces? ¡Ah, más bien!..¿la conociste?—se rascó la nuca por decir tal tontería.

—Tal vez lo hice...—soltó con aire desinteresado.

—¿Tal vez?—forma una mueca extrañada amortiguada con una sonrisa—. ¿Como va eso?

— Ya basta de preguntas, Alfred Jones.—finalizó con un poco de hastío al pronunciar su nombre, y sin retarlo cara a cara, hizo ademán de irse.

—¡ _Wait_!

La chica cerro sus ojos por un momento y luego miró de reojo al estadounidense; con sus acciones expresaba que ya lo estaba escuchando, aunque no por mucho.

Buscó en lo más profundo, esa seguridad que siempre lo caracterizó y habló:—...¿Por qué..?—fue lo único que logró dejar escapar.—¿Por que siempre estás sola?

Esperó una respuesta por más de diez insípidos segundos, donde sentía únicamente el frío congelado entrar por los agujeros de sus orejas y recorriendo la piel de su cuello; Las ramas volvían a rechinar con cada soplido helado, causando un sonido fúnebre a su alrededor.

—Si no quieres decírmelo, no me lo digas.—suspiró de forma caso exagerada y subió sus hombros como acto de rendición.

—Disfruto estando sola.—contesta Natalia, ignorando–como siempre–las palabras del rubio—. Se siente bastante bien no tener que soportar gritos estridentes o molestas risas.—jugueteó con un botón de su abrigo negro.

—Ah...—Alfred se había dado por aludido con ese argumento, y eso le había avergonzado—. Seguramente, _but..I mean_..¿No te duele que todos te ignoren olímpicamente?

—No, ya te lo dije.—mantiene su posición—. Es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.

—¿... Como?—parpadeó un par de veces—.¿Que tratas de decirme?

Natalia giró sus orbes azules hacia un lado y luego al de su acompañante:—. Que me da igual, no me interesa si no les agrado a esas personas, me hacen un gran favor.—conjenturó fríamente—. Él único que no me hace ese favor eres tú Jones.

Alfred quedó medianamente impactado por ello. Él sabía que Natalia no se veía exactamente feliz con su presencia, más bien hasta parecía mostrar sofoco y fastidio al verlo acercarcele. Lo veía, lo notaba, más no dijo nada porque creyó que en fondo quería tener compañía, bajo toda esa capa de frialdad.

Y todo esto por una atracción...

—Pero...¿Por que?—inquirió con una voz casi desesperada por tener una respuesta en sus manos.

—Porque te odio.

Calló.

Por fin alguien logró callarlo en todos sus días desde que llegó a Castle, y no era agradable que el otro tenga la última palabra. Ni siquiera Arthur llegaba a controlar su boca, ni Ludwig o Emil con todos sus comentarios firmes o sarcásticos.

Odiar.

Odiar era un sentimiento muy fuerte, lleno de emociones que se mezclan entre ellas hasta que finalmente algo sale. Alfred no sabe lo que es el odio porque jamás lo había sentido; y no importa cuántas veces diga que odiaba a Iván o a su mentor, en el fondo sabía que no era así, porque odiar iba más a allá de sus arrebatos infantiles.

Y no comprendía como es que alguien podía decir sin miramientos que lo odiaba, como si...Como si fuera real.

Pestañeó para salir de la ensoñación, creyéndo que en verdad vio un ceño firmemente arrugado y odio derritiendo sus heladas facciones.

—No te lo tomes personal.—prosiguió con "normalidad", acomodando un mechón de su pelo platinado—. Yo odio a todo el mundo.

—Wow, como me alivia oír eso..—por primera vez ríe de forma seca—. ¿Y si aún no los conoces?—alzó su ceja con sorna.

—Para que molestarme.—movió más mechones que entraban en el hueco de su bufanda y calentaban su cuello —. Ahora tengo que irme.

Rozó su hombro, y por la ocasión, Alfred no la trató de retener por más tiempo. Acababa de ver una faceta desagradable de la bella albina estoica, dándole también suficientes razones para creer que el bullying quedaba descartado.

Lo cual, ¿Era bueno, no?...Eso dejaba limpios los nombres de sus amigos, cosa que alegraba a Jones. Sin embargo, cuanto más se acercabas a la ratonera, más se emocionaba, porque todo lo que mostraba un grado de peligro, por el más breve que sea, le atraía.

" _Estas loco, Alfred Franklin_ "—reprochó una voz en su cabeza, tan rígida como la de Ludwig.

Él bufó con mofa.

Giró su cabeza por último vez hacia la lápida a la que acudió Natalia; y releyó el nombre que estaba muy bien escrito.

« _Yekaterina Braginskaya»,_ ¿Quien fue esa mujer?, ¿Alguien cercano?

No tenía ánimos de seguir trastabillando su cabeza con dudas innecesarias, por ahora se daba por bien servido con que sus amigos no estaban detrás de esto, o al menos no de mala manera.

Había que creer eso.

Se muerde el labio superior con suavidad, luego se lo lame y finalmente decide seguir los pasos de la ya ida joven, a ver si aún tenía tiempo de alcanzarla y confirmar que verdaderamente no había nada entre los chicos y ella.

No sabe ni lo que piensa ni lo que hace. Es americano, no piensa, actúa.

Llegó hasta la gran reja y la pequeña caseta del guardia.

—Niño.—escuchó que el viejo volvió a llamarlo, y con todo el descaro del mundo, lo paso de largo—.¡Niño!—llamó más fuerte.

Tuvo que detenerse antes de poner un pie fuera del cementerio.

Se giró al hombre, que con sus pequeños y arrugados ojos, frunció su frente al verlo.

—¿Si?—apresuró al mayor con desaire.

—¿En serio estás consciente de lo que haces?

El de gafas chasqueó la lengua con enojo. Harto, ya demasiado harto de solo escuchar preguntas cada vez más enigmáticas.

—¡Ya basta de esto!—exasperó con una posición ciertamente infantil—. ¿Es una especie de broma en conjunto o que?, ¡Todo el mundo me está dando de largas y no me quieren decir que matrices pasa aquí!

Su oyente se sentó en un banquito justo al lado de su caseta de vigilancia.

—Y nadie lo hará con el solsticio cerca.

—¿El que...?

—Ah, verdad que eres forastero.—acotó al ver la incógnita en el adolescente—..Pues habló del solsticio de invierno que pasa justo en las mismas fechas que el festival...¿si sabes del festival, no?

Jones asintió varias veces:— _Well_...¿Y que tiene que ver Natalia con todo esto?, ¿Acaso es una especie de fantasma muy guapa que le gusta vagar y lucirse por todo Castle Combe?—acabó de decir con burla.

El misterioso y viejo guardián del panteón solo atinó a mirarlo con desagrado respecto a la broma, pero luego, la mirada apolillada se tornó indescriptible.

—Ojalá y solo fuera una simple alma que se dedique a lamentarse de sus penas sin que los vivos la vean..—argumentó con un volumen bajo, grueso y tétrico. Parecía un narrador de cuentos oscuros.

Alfred tragó en seco.

—Ya vete, muchacho.

Fue un misterio como es que logró articular sus piernas sin tropezar, sin enredarse con sus propios pies. Se movilizó hasta afuera del lúgubre lugar, con ganas contradictorias de volver a casa o seguir su instinto e ir tras la joven albina. ¡Es que el niño no entendía!, La curiosidad ya se había metido en sus venas como virus y tenía que saciarlo.

Lo cierto es que encontró una mata de cabello platinado esperándolo afuera, sin embargo, mucha fue la sorpresa que se llevó al ver quien aguardaba por él.

—¿Emil?

Ahí; con su mismo rostro islandés, sus ojos violetas aburridos, su cabello blanco medio despeinado y su pose neutral; estaba Emil Steilsson.

A pesar de ver a Alfred patidifuso, el menor alzó su ceja con parsimonia.

—¡Heey, Emil!; Amm...emm..—se llevó una mano a la cabeza con nervios, tratando de asimilar la situación—.¿Que haces aquí?,..Yo solo..¡paseaba!..¡E-es que jamás había conocido esta parte !—se sentía peor que cuando le inventaba excusas bobas a Arthur aún cuando éste ya le había atrapado. Ríe—¡Ya sé que es aterrador pero.. _you know_ , esto–!

—Ya parala..—cortó con su mismo tono cansino. Jones mordió su lengua y el más bajo alterno sus ojos amatista entre las rejas del cementerio y el rubio; al final bufó—. Ven, sígueme.—ladeó con la cabeza hacia un camino alterno al que el americano iba a tomar.

Por otro lado, Alfred seguía estático en su lugar, sin entender que hacía Emil en la puerta del cementerio, tan relajado como siempre e indicándole que fuera con él. ¿Sería obra de sus amigos? O solo se trataba de una nueva fuente de información.

El albino se detuvo y volteo a comprobar al mayor.

—¿Que estás esperando?¿Una invitación cordial?, Muévete, Si Feliciano se entera de esto va a asesinarnos.

— _What the fuck_?!—no dudo en dejar escapar el grito legendario que hizo eco en todas las viviendas, puertas y ventanas.

El europeo mostró enojo por ello y giró los ojos. Menos mal que él se había acostumbrado a esos gritos.

—Solo estoy jugando.—y con eso, ambos caminaron en un total silencio.

Era la primera vez que no hablaba como una cotorra, cosa que sorprende y a la vez alegraba a Steilsson. Él solía tener la voz chillona del estadounidense en su oreja, siempre tan disforzado que le causaba fastidio y quería tener fuerzas en sus brazos para arrojarlo de vuelta a América. Pero ahí estaban, los dos en un profundo mutismo al paso que avanzaban por las calles frías del pueblo.

Emil se veía muy seguro de la dirección a la que iban, no así Alfred, que no reconocía muy bien esos giros que daban.

—Esto... _Ice_ —le codeó para llamar su atención—.¿A donde vamos?

—A mi casa.—contestó sin rodeos, y encaró el extrañado rostro del más alto—. Créeme que no es exactamente una de las cosas que planeaba hacer a fin de año, pero por como lo veo..—se metió las manos a los bolsillos y alzó su violácea vista al cielo nublado.

—¿Como que « _por como lo ves»?_

—Ya lo veras, Jones.—aseguró con un reflejo de media sonrisa. Alfred no conocía demasiado a Emil, tampoco eran muy cercanos o al menos no tanto como lo era con la africana o el itálico.

Caminaron igual de mudos por unos ratos más, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa modesta, no tan grande como la suya, pero bastante agraciada, con un jardín diminuto cubierto por la nieve y un camino de piedra que daba hasta la puerta.

El dueño de la morada avanzó primero y sin vacilar, seguro de que el rubio le seguiría. Y así fue, Alfred imitó la mejor pose de seguridad que tenía y recorrió lo mismo.

Emil sacó un par de llaves de su bolsillo y dió pase a su compañero. Cuando entró al domicilio vio que si era bastante más pequeño que su casa actual, y a pesar de eso se sentía más acogedora con esa calidez que venía de la estufa o el sonido del _«Tik-tak_ » del reloj que estaba en el recibidor.

—Vaya..—el de lentes iba girando sus talones a medida que repasaba la casa—. ¡Lindo lugar!

—Gracias.—se encogió de hombros el nórdico y luego se quitó su saco oscuro para colocarlo en el perchero. Alfred hizo lo mismo con su chaqueta de aviador que siempre llevaba encima.

—Y..¿Que hacemos ahora?

La respuesta a su interrogante llegó por si sola cuando escuchó pasos suaves que venían desde la cocina y que se asomaban a la entrada del sitio.

—Llegaste temprano.

El americano observó a un rubio de cabellos lisos, piel tan pálido como la de su amigo, el mismo semblante frío– _aunque un poco más maduro_ –, unos ojos azules que lo diferenciaba del islandés, pero no podían dejar de tener cierto parecido. Rápidamente lo identificó como Lukas, el dichoso hermano mayor de Ice que había escuchado mencionar en sus charlas; y lo poco que tenía entendido es que el mayor tenía nacionalidad noruega y que estudiaba en una academia en Chippenham que lo capacitaría mejor para la universidad más de lo que Castle Combe podría ofrecerle.

El europeo le evaluó de arriba a abajo por unos segundos , algo que incomodó al rubio estadounidense.

—. _.¿Hi?_

—Tú debes ser Alfred Jones.—dictaminó con un aire más parsimónico que del menor de la familia .

—Oh, _yes_ —dibujó su clásica sonrisa bobalicona—. Y tú debes ser Lukas, ¿verdad?, Emil me habló un poco de tí.

Los iris azules del noruego enseñaron un sutíl brillo que pasó por alto a diferencia del más bajo, quien se recargó de forma aburrida en la pared.

—¿Te habla de mí?—observó de reojo al chico, tal parecía que se había ruborizado levemente y que sólo su pariente se percató de ello—. ¿Y que te dijo?

—Ah, pues–

—A lo que vinimos.—interrumpió el albino con cierto dejo de incomodidad y común mosqueo al que se habían acostumbrado—. Alfred.—llamó al aludido—...Mi hermano va a responderte todas tus preguntas.

Abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando el chico menor señaló con la cabeza a su hermano.

—¿E-n serio?—se volteó a ver al sereno Lukas—.¡¿Tú lo harías?!—preguntó dibujando una gran sonrisa.

—Sí lo hará.—adelantó el otro—...Pero a cambio, dejarás de tocar el tema, ¿vale?—acordó con firmeza.

Sin más que decir, aceptó. Total, alguien en ese pueblo por fin tenía el juicio de explicarle las extrañas cosas que pasaban y aclarar su mente por medio de mensajes directos.

— _Okey._

—Bien.—dijo Lukas—. ¿No desean desayunar primero?

—Paso.—el islandés hizo ademán de retirarse del recibidor y subir las escaleras que daban al segundo piso—. Prefiero estudiar...

—¿Y no te quedas a escuchar?—inquirió el rubio de gafas antes de ver subir al chiquillo.

—No, demasiado tétrico para mi gusto.—con esas palabras siguió su camino al piso de arriba.

Al final, el europeo y el neoyorquino se quedaron solos. En sus pensamientos tontos salió la idea de que Lukas era algo similar a Natalia, sobre todo por sus ojos casi inexpresivos aunque en ellos se podía ver comprensión y tranquilidad, y en cuanto a la chica, pues no se podía diferenciar más que vacío en todo su reflejo.

—¿Deseas tomar algo?—ofreció con cortesía.

— _Ou_..En realidad..—iba a declinar la oferta hasta que sus tripas le reclamaron por alimento—...Solo algo caliente.—empieza a reír entre dientes.

—Te serviré chocolate.

Lo sigue hasta la entrada de la pequeña cocina, donde el joven menor se sienta en la mesa mientras que el escandinavo se preocupa por apagar la tetera y servirle una taza de esa dulce bebida caliente.

—Siento mucho si Emil ha sido grosero.—habló de repente, haciendo sobresaltar un poco a Jones—. Ya no sé qué hacer con él.

Alfred ríe:—Dejalo, está bien, así era yo a su edad.

Lukas alzó sus azules ojos fríos con aire curioso.

—¿Cuantos años tenías?

—17

—Hmp.—colocó dos pequeños platitos donde arriba irían las tazas—. Sí que eres mayor, ¿Que te trajo aquí?

—A mi tutor lo transfirieron o algo así.—giró sus ojos celestes—. Ya sabes, lo típico.

El rubio noruego, antes de poner la mesa, fijó unos segundos su analítico mirar en el extranjero. No dijo nada a pesar de notar esas cejas claras bien fruncidas.

—Veo que sí.—estira un poco su ceño—. Emil casi nunca trae a sus amigos aquí, solo si es por trabajos de su clase.—llevó el chocolate caliente finalmente a la mesa y dejó una en cada lugar.

La bebida humeante se metía por sus fosas nasales, invadiendole de dulce aroma que hacía delirar al más fuerte; y solo era la introducción de un aabor exquisito, como helado derretido de chocolate con alta temperatura, un cosquilleo en la boca cuando el de lentes lo probó.

Bebió un nuevo sorbo, saboreando como niño. A ese le siguieron otros dos mientras Lukas esperaba paciente.

Hasta que tomó la palabra después de cuatro grandes bocados.

—Dime Alfred.—captó su atención—. ¿Desde cuando puedes verla?

Él más joven dejó su taza, mostrando sus labios con rastros de chocolate.

—¿A quién?..—inquirió aún delirando por el sabor delicioso que yacía en su boca. Lukas alzó su ceja—. ¡Oooh, te refieres a Na–!

—Sí, _ella._ —cortó indiferente—. ¿Desde cuando?

—¿Desde cuando?..Pues desde..—se rascó la cabeza—...Desde que llegué.

—¿Y cuando fue eso?

—A inicios de Noviembre.

El noruego no mostró más emoción que el de elevar su ceño con cierto interés. Alfred estaba intrigado.

—¿Por que me lo preguntas?

—Es extraño, porque la mayoría solo la ve cuando su muerte está muy cerca.

Quedó paralizado con la declaración que arrojó el escandinavo tan frío y directo. Empezó a sentir que sus entrañas ardían, de helaban, temblaban, jugaban entre ellas, pero más que ello, todo su sistema había sido mordido por algo que él se negaba a creer. Miedo. ¿Estaba insinuando que él moriría?..

—Pasa siempre en las mismas fechas, el solsticio.—miró distraído a la nevada que se veía en los cristales.

Jones negó con la cabeza, perdido en sus pensamientos:—¿... Qué?.—no le había escuchado, se quedó en la parte de muerte.

Lukas volteó.

—Digo que la gente que dice verla siempre muere en el solsticio.—continuó—.¿Has escuchado del solsticio?

—Eeh..yo–

—Estate tranquilo, no morirás.

Alfred se ruborizó levemente, su intención no era que se diera cuenta del miedo repentino que sintió.

—¿Como estás tan seguro de eso?—recobró la postura y preguntó con el aire más escéptico que copió de Kirkland.

—Porque una cosa es verla en noviembre y otra muy distinta es verla en vísperas del festival. Y hasta ahora, has sido la única persona que conozco que logró verla antes de la fecha.

—¿Eso que quiere decir?

—Que eres inmune.

El muchacho americano tuvo la gran necesidad de parpadear como ingenuo.

—¿Inmune a qué?

—A la maldición del solsticio.—Alfred iba a volver a hablar, el mayor de la casa se adelantó—. Y eso incluye mucho a Natalia, si te lo preguntas; pero no nos adelantemos, sería bueno que escuches toda la historia desde el principio, ¿Quieres?

—¡Claro, claro que quiero!...Pero en serio, ¿A que soy exactamente inmune?

—Espérate.—pidió con serenidad, luego de dos segundos, inició—. A pesar de todas las cosas que la ciencia nos hace entender de lo que es un solsticio, aquí en Wiltshire y sobre todo en Castle Combe tenemos la certeza de que el concepto es muy diferente al que tienen los demás.

—¿Que tan diferente?

—Demasiado. Aquí , la llegada del solsticio es más de lo que uno pueda imaginarse, es la etapa en que los seres del más allá tienen pase al mundo de los vivos. Entre las fechas del 13 al 19 de diciembre.

—¡Un segundo!—interrumoe otra vez—. ¿No son las fechas del festival de Santa Beatrice?

—Las mismas.—afirmó—. Según la creencia, hace muchos años el mismo 13 de diciembre, una mujer fue acusada de brujería y quemada en este pueblo, y como castigo, ella maldijo a Castle Combe. A partir de ese día, pasaron cosas escalofriantes, desapariciones extrañas y suicidios, causando histeria colectiva por todo el pueblo. Y no fue hasta el domingo 19, que llegó un terremoto feroz que amenazó al condado completo, sin embargo, en la iglesia de la villa solo se sintió paz y tranquilidad después de una horrible semana, entonces según los aldeanos, se le atribuye a Santa Beatrice, la santa que nos salvó de uno de los peores catástrofes.

Con la mirada atenta y los oídos ágiles para escuchar, el adolescente no dejó que otro sonido molestara el argumento tan extraño como tenebroso. Ahora podría decir que Feliciano tenía cierta razón en todo lo que comentó el sábado por la tarde.

—Santa Beatrice no fue tan alabada como después del terremoto, así que, en agradecimiento le celebran un festival en la misma semana del solsticio, para agradecer su compasión por nosotros .—hizo una pequeña pausa, la más enigmática—, sin embargo, mucho a la tristeza del pueblo, la maldición seguía vigente para todo el que vivía aquí. Cada año, en cada solsticio de invierno, el pueblo padece el fenómeno de la bruja, quien deja que sus demonios salgan y torturen a los vivos.

—Y...—Alfred carraspeó para no balbucear—...¿El festival es una forma de distraer al pueblo?

—No.—contesta el noruego—. Santa Beatrice va a proteger a todos por igual, con la única condición que no desvies tu atención hacia los demonios del solsticio. Una vez que lo haces, quedas fuera de su manto protector y estás a merced de los espectros que la bruja envió. Es como un hechizo.

— ¿Y si llega a pasar eso?

—¿Estar a merced de un demonio del solsticio?—el joven asintió—. Caes en desesperación hasta morir y tu alma se convierte en otro espectro más..O no sé, es una teoría.

Alfred se quedó sin aire.

—Y esto nos deja a Natalia.—tocó el tema más importante, el clímax de la explicación—. Ella es una ánima, un espectro del solsticio. En mi opinión, el más peligroso.—la voz de Lukas bajo a una octava—. A diferencia de todos los demás, ella sale en vísperas del festival, y si la ves significa que pronto morirás. Ya han ocurrido muchos asesinatos y extrañas desapariciones entre estos días, todas las víctimas coincidían en que veían a Natalia y al poco tiempo, murieron de formas trágicas. Otros solo desaparecen.

—¡Pero!...—intentó acotar—..Pero te juro que yo la ví..¡y le hablé!

—Ese es el punto, Alfred.—dijo el europeo—. Eres curiosamente inmune, como yo.

—¡¿También la ves?!

—Sí, pero prefiero no tener contacto con ella, por si las moscas.—sugirió—. Si viste a Natalia antes de diciembre, es seguro que no te pasará nada. Supongo que no todos caen bajo las redes del solsticio.

El rubio quedó asombrado. No pensaba que dentro de él tendría un don para esas cosas, no sabía cómo sentirse ante esta extraña sensación de alivio y miedo , lo último que quería era verse cobarde. Lo irónico es que tenía más parecido a Arthur de lo que creía.

Sonrió levemente.

—¿Me das un consejo?—pidió casi sin querer. La historia estaba por llegar a su fin.

—Sí, tengo solo uno.—tocó la porcelana ya tibia de su taza—. No juegues con fuego, a pesar de ser supuestamente inmune, la obsesión mata tan rápido como éste invierno. Mantente al margen y no le hables más a Natalia, es por tu bien.

* * *

Una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Alfred Jones era ser un hombre de palabra. Aceptó el trato con Lukas y Emil, agradeciéndoles responder sus dudas.

No era por cobardía por lo que no hablaría con Natalia a partir de ahora, sino por el acuerdo. Quedaban un par de cabos sueltos en su cabeza que tendría que suprimir; y asimilar la idea que tenía un don, así como el inglés decía tener el don de ver seres mágicos–siempre le decía esas cosas cuando era niño. Y él se lo creía.

Alfred se fue de casa de Emil a las nueve en punto. Volvería, y se quedaría procesando todo. Se despidió del islandés con una sonrisa y despeinándole sus cabellos albinos; con Lukas fue más educado.

Camino por las calles de la villa, cubiertas de nieve, distrayendose con sus propias pisadas.

—Asi que ya lo sabes.

Alcanzó oír una voz a sus espaldas, totalmente sumisa como una luciérnaga.

* * *

 **Todo el que tenga dudas respecto al festiva y al solsticio tiene derecho a preguntarme, aunque yo supongo que ha sido bastante entendible, pero *Risas* ¿Creen que esto acabará aquí?..¡NO! [SPOILERS]El siguiente capítulo será el punto de quiebre y datos importantes, yo que ustedes andaría atent . Por otro lado, espero que Islandia sea de su agrado, aunque yo veo su personaje muy en su sitio y casi tan apegado al Emil que conocemos, de hecho, es igual no?. Lamento hacer el capítulo más largo que los otros dos pero..Ya saben, quería hacerlo lo más real posible y tratando de que en un inicio, América haga sus propias teorías realistas ya que no tiene info a la mano, hasta que Ice-kun llega y le ayuda..O bueno, Norway.**

 **Es que, vamos, el mismo summary lo dice, PÓNGANSE en el lugar de Alfred. Yo lo veo como alguien que quiere resaltar entre ls multitud y dar la contra, o bien, un adolescente que quiere aparenta ser hombre y se aferra a lo sensato y no a fantasía.**

 **En fiiin, ¿Quien creen que aparece al final del cap?, ¿Alguna idea, teoría o algo? Siempre sois bienvenidos todos.**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**


	5. Capítulo IV

Toda **aclaración se dará en las notas finales. ¡Hola de nuevo! Jajajajjaja, 😅**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Cuarto capítulo:** _Natalia Arlovskaya_

 **By Takeshi Maki**  
 **...**  
..

El cabello castaño se mecía suavemente al norte, sus ojos caramelo le observaban con una mezcla de angustia y tristeza– _una mirada que jamás conoció_ –, y una línea neutral formada por sus labios en los que siempre llevaba una sonrisa.

Se vio obligado a parpadear y así asimilar la imagen que tenía en frente.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?—preguntó cual niño ingenuo; la realidad es que Alfred quería sonar más firme, pero el shock y la sorpresa se lo impedían deliberadamente.

Su interlocutor se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y bajó el rostro con vergüenza.

—Te...Te seguí.—confesó con voz baja e insegura, habiendo deseado en su interior que el americano jamás le hubiese escuchado aquello .

El joven rubio estiró la ceja hacia arriba y repasó, sin convencerse, a su acompañante.

—¿Emil te lo dijo?—interroga con desconfianza, aunque su tono se inclinaba de forma indecisa.

Una vez más, negó con la cabeza:—. La verdad es que yo paseaba por aquí cuando te vi entrar a su casa...Y supuse que te contaría.—encaró tímidamente—. ¿Te lo contó?

—Sí, todo.—confirmó, para luego presenciar como abría sus párpados de par en par—. En realidad yo...—se rasco la nuca, dudosa de lo que quería decir—...Aún no comprendo porque no me lo contaron antes y solo empezaron a actuar extraño.—lo soltó.

Feliciano no contestó está vez, se quedó mirando la nieve que decoraba sus zapatos de invierno.

—Teníamos miedo.—susurró débil, casi inaudible. Alfred se mantuvo serio en su lugar—...Pero eso tú ya lo sabes.—adelantó antes de que a su amigo se le ocurriera preguntar porqué. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, Feliciano miraba con sumisión, tristeza y demasiada pena cargando en sus ojos avellanados.

El estadounidense suspiró; era inmaduro, torpe e impulsivo, sin embargo, a veces pensaba en el comportamiento que Arthur usaba con él en ocasiones y llegaba a copiar esa actitud para lograr objetivos más allá del capricho.

—¿Había razón para comportarse así de misterioso?.

El labio inferior de Feliciano empezó a temblar y el castaño trataba de suprimirlo mordiendolo. Sus ojos empezaba a humedecerse como muchas veces y contenía con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de explotar.

—Tú...¡Tú no lo comprendes!—Exclamó, tal y como lo predijo Jones.—¡No sabes lo que es ver a gente desaparecer y pronto ser olvidado!—continuó, y dio permiso para que las lágrimas rodaran sus mejillas italianas—...No entenderías el terror que sentimos...p-porque si desaparecemos, seremos vistos como escoria, olvidados por todos.—se cubrió la boca para retener los gemidos que le impedían hablar.

Alfred dejo que su boca se abriera al ver a su siempre alegre amigo, derrumbándose frente a él, como si estuviera descargando más de una culpa, que había algo más horrible y que sería mejor jamás averiguarlo. Los ojos rojos del mediterráneo se lo imploraban, le imploraban que lo escuchara por una vez.

Jones jamás escuchaba cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, eso lo habían comprendido sus amigos de forma más rápida. Pero desde que Lukas le contó todo lo que quería saber sobre Natalia y el solsticio, supuso que Feliciano tenía todo el derecho del mundo al ser escuchado.

Retorció sus dedos dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras escuchaba los gimoteos del jovencito.

—...Ey..—dijo el de lentes—. No te pongas así.

—¡Tenemos miedo, Alfred!...¡Yo tengo miedo, mucho miedo!—sulfuró, y las lágrimas salpicaron sobre la nieve.—..Nadie puede escapar de ésto, y cuando tú lo descubriste, no supe que otra cosa hacer..¡Entiendeme, por favor, no tenía opción!.

—¡¿Y por qué no simplemente me lo contabas y ya?!—exigió en voz alta, pero más que por enojo, lo hacía por confusión—...¿Qué o quién te detenía?, ¡Parecías un demente!

El itálico se encogió en su sitio, y se disculpó entre hipidos.

—N-no es...sen-sencillo—se limpió las marcas saladas del rostro—...No podemos prestarle atención al asunto o Santa Beatrice dejará de protegernos y estaremos malditos.

Alfred frunció el ceño con indignación.

—¿Que clase de benévola entidad hace esos tratos?

Feli se encoge de hombros y sonrió con suma tristeza.

—Es lo que hay.—murmuró—. Nuestra fe es lo único que nos puede salvar.

—Yo soy agnóstico.—comenta con una mezcla de sarcasmo.

—Alfred, por favor.—detuvo el castaño—. Solo escúchame, ¿No te bastó todo lo que te contó el hermano de Emil?—preguntó.

El rubio se quedó pensando unos pocos segundos en toda la conversación que tuvo con Lukas. Sí, quería respuestas, y al final obtuvo lo que quería, y sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose incompleto, molesto, fastidiado.

Su enojo derivaba de estar sumido bajo una entidad que a su parecer era igual de cruel que cualquier supuesto demonio invernal, es decir, él detestaba estar bajo las alas protectoras de alguien, adherirse a un ser que le daría simple protección a base de miedo y terror.

Por otra parte, ya había tenido sus respuestas.

—Te mentiría si te digo que estoy satisfecho.—susurro el estadounidense—. Pero acordamos algo entre nosotros.

Los ojos húmedos de su amigo se abrieron como nunca antes.

—...¿Q..que cosa?

—Ya no volver a tocar el tema.—Alfred le regaló una sonrisa tranquila—. Así que ya no llores, _dude._ No tienes que temer.—dio un par de pasos a su amigo hasta despeinarle su cabeza castaña.

Inmediatamente, el rostro triste de Vargas se volvió a iluminar como todos los días y devolvió una sonrisa más grande que la del americano.

—¡¿E-en serio?!

— _Yep_.—asintió sin dejar de despeinar el pelo italiano.

—¡ _Veeee~, Alfred!—_ corrió inmediatamente a abrazar a su amigo, colgándose de su cuello como un koala mientras pronunciaba cosas en italiano que Jones no alcanzaba a entender.

— _¡Grazie, Grazie!_

 _—_ ¡Sí, sí, sí!¡Muy lindo tu abrazo!...¡Yo también te quiero!—trató de apartarse del castaño, pues ese gesto de cariño se tornaba algo... _incómodo,_ por no decir que un par de señoras creían encontrarse a una de las primeras parejas gay en la historia de Castle Combe ; y ante esas miradas, el pobre Alfred solo negaba con la cabeza, sin embargo, su leve pero notable sonrojo solo agravaba más la situación.

Y él que era bien hetero como para hasta atraerle los espectros de solsticio.

Bueno, había que ver el lado amable. Feliciano volvía a ser el mismo tonto adorable de siempre.

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos días después de lo sucedido, la nieve se acumulaba todavía más en las calles del pueblo, los copos caían con más frecuencia, sobretodo en las tardes.

En cuanto a la escuela, todo parecía tan similar a cuando ni siquiera sabía de Natalia ni por asomo; incluso parecía ver qué la tensión de hace poco se había disipado hasta que todo parecía normal.

Lo mismo de siempre. Reírse en toda la clase, pasarse papelitos, salidas a Chippenham o al puente rumbo al bosque para empaparse en el agua del río. Lo típico entre ellos.

Ignorar a Natalia le había resultado medianamente fácil al principio, con el hecho de que la seguía viendo sola por los pasillos, por las calles o las esquinas solitarias e invadidas por la nevada. Alfred lograba hacerla a un lado pero con una culpa que aún palpitaba en su interior y que solo era reprimida con sus amigos o esas discretas miradas que le mandaban los recelosos ojos de Emil.

Por cosas como esas, el americano también sonreía y continuaba con su vida cargando incomodidad cuando la albina iba apareciendose en el lugar, y nadie, absolutamente nadie la notaba. Solo y únicamente él.

—¿Pasa algo, Alfred?—preguntó discretamente la pequeña Zwingli. Cuando el chico parpadeó un par de veces para salir de su ensoñación se dió cuenta que sus pensamientos no pararon ni siquiera en una de las muchas clases de historia, y justamente divagaba sin recato teniendo a la dulce Lily como compañera de trabajo.

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, observó los enormes ojos verde de la menor, que seguía entre lo curiosa y preocupada.

—No pasa nada, _sweetie.—_ le guiño uno de sus azules ojos y sujetó entre sus dedos una de las pequeñas mejillas de la niña, haciendo que ella sonriera tiernamente.

—¿S-seguro que estás bien?—volvió a preguntar a duras cuestas.

— _Sipi._

—¡Ay _please,_ Lily!—intervino una tercer y femenina voz, quien colocó su cabeza en medio de los dos, dejando caer sus coletas marrones—. Claro que está bien, ¿No lo ves?—señalo Michelle a su mejor amigo y luego le envió una sonrisa pícara—Seguramente andaba pensando en su novia imaginaria.—le picó él codo con su lapicero.

—¿Celosa, Laroche?—preguntó el islandés, que en ese momento estaba al lado de la morena en el trabajo.

—¿Tú sentirías celos de éste pobre simio?—señaló con el objeto al rubio, quien formó un mohín en cuanto la africana se burló.

Emil, sin inmutarse, alzó su blanca ceja:—. No me gustan los hombres.

Michelle se cubrió la boca para no soltar risas fuertes que enojarían a Edelstein, mientras que la dulce Lily soltó una risita discreta y el islandés giró los ojos hacia sus apuntes.

—Admite la verdad, _Ice.—_ Jones uso una de sus más coquetas miradas azuladas y se las regaló al europeo—. Te mueres porque mis fuertes brazos te encierren y protejan.—al decir esto, se acercó más al sitio de ambos y junto sus labios hasta hacer una trompa de elegante con su boca, como si quisiera besarlo— _en broma, claro —,_ logrando que su mejor amiga se pusiera roja de tanta risa aguantada.

El nórdico arrugo la cara con asco, buscando la mirada auxiliadora del sensato Ludwig, quien estaba una carpeta al costado, ignorando como podía la charla entre ellos. La pequeña Zwingli solo le miró con algo de pena y un leve rubor en el rostro al ver lo fastidiado que se ponía el quinceañero.

El albino encaró al mayor con el ceño más fruncido que una vela.

—Preferiría comer tierra.—senteció frío, y cuando notó que el citadino iba a insistir con su estupidez, le lanzó sin culpa alguna una bola de papel que antes había sido una hoja de ejercicios.

La isleña volvió a echar carcajadas que despertaron a Feliciano, quien yacía dormido al lado de Ludwig.

—¡Agh, Mich, no te rías!—gimoteó el de lentes—. ¡Eres una envidiosa!

Michelle se quitó las lágrimas provocadas por su risa y vio con socarronería a su amigo.

—Oh _oui, oui.—_ espetó—. Como hay tanto que envidiarle a una grasosa hamburguesa.

Sin pensarlo— _y mucho a sufrir de Steilsson—_ , cogió su propio bolígrafo y dibujó garabatos en la morena piel de la muchacha. Ésta hizo lo mismo con su marcador celeste, en la cara bronceada del de gafas.

Esto solo provocaba la vergüenza ajena de Emil, quien trataba de apuntar lo que había en el pizarrón, mientras que ese par de _seres anormales_ peleaban.

" _Al menos parece que se ha olvidado del tema, claro, porque es un idiota"—_ pensó el islandés mientras veía a Alfred.

El ruido que provocaron el americano y la africana, provocó que Roderich prestara su total atención en ellos.

—Disculpen.—carraspeó el hombre, captando la atención inmediata—. ¿Su conversación es más importante que la guerra de sucesión austriaca?.—preguntó con aire solemne, pasando su molestia por algo imperceptible.

Alfred se rascó la nuca mientras que Michelle se acomodaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Lo sentimos mucho, .—se adelantó el chico, sonriendo bobalicón.

El señor Edelstein se fijó en las manchas de tinta en el rostro de su alumno y se acomodó los anteojos.

—¿Puedo saber porqué tiene la cara pintada?—cuestionó, sin recibir más respuesta que una risa; así que solo dejo escapar un refinado suspiro de resignación. Aunque no lo pareciera, Roderich era muy benevolente con sus alumnos, a pesar de ser un fiel seguidor de la disciplina, y pues sin mucho ajetreo, habló con voz calma:—Vaya a lavarse, señor Jones. Y que no se vuelva a repetir.

— _¡Thanks!—_ exclamó el alegre pupilo de Kirkland, enseñandole infantilmente la lengua a Laroche, para luego irse a los servicios.

Hasta hace poco dejó de ver a Natalia rondando por la escuela de forma solitaria, y aún así, jamas se olvidó de esos ojos azules fríos una noche en el polo norte. A veces se preguntaba, ¿Que estaría haciendo?, O si realmente le había importado en algo su compañía, o bien, el porqué se distancio de ella, ¿Estaría decepcionada, apenada o molesta?..

Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos antes de que termine más loco de lo que ya estaba. ¿Que culpa tenía él, que Natalia le atrayera como cualquier chica ordinaria?

Lo peor es que ya no podía acercarse a ella. Más que por lo del bendito solsticio, era por las promesas que le había hecho a Lukas y a Feliciano.

 _O eso quería creer._

Con franqueza, lo que Lukas le había contado le dejó mucho que pensar, como que por ejemplo, ¿Él era inmune a una maldición que acontecía en el festival?

Seguía sin asimilarlo. Es como estar tan cerca y lejos del riesgo a la vez, como balancearse en el acantilado.

—Alfred Jones.

— _¡Ah!_

Se giró rápidamente después del susto, encontrándose con las facciones de Elizabetha arrugados con confusión.

—¿Está todo bien, cariño?—inquirió la profesora de Hungría.

—Yo...eh..—se sujetó los lentes—..¡Sí, sí estoy bien!—mintió.

Al ver su mueca alegre, la mujer castaña relajó su rostro europeo.

—Que bueno, pequeño.—asintió—. justamente iba llamarte para decirte que alguien te busca.

Automáticamente, la frente del americano se puso de color azul; sabía exactamente de quién se trataría. ¿Que narices venía a hacer el británico viejo en la escuela?, Seguro lo llamaron para decirle que su hijo era un ángel de Dios en clases y que jamás había recibido castigo ni por obra divina.

 _Nótese el sarcasmo._

—Ah... _okey..—_ murmuró entre dientes—..¿Y Quién me busca?

Lo extraño fue, que la sonrisa de su tutora se puso un tanto más extraña. Eso solo le regaló al joven rubio más dejá vu.

—Ya lo verás.—se limitó a decir, y sin dejarlo acotar, lo guío hasta la salida del instituto.

Un escalofríos muy familiar para él, atravesó su espalda. Éste se intensificaba a cada paso que daba hacia el patio principal.

No pudo evitar recordar cuando era un niño, hacía travesuras para queal final Arthur lo llamara a su despacho.  
Era incómodo por el simple hecho de que Kirkland se tomaba muy en serio esas charlas disciplinarias que si bien antes de la daban miedo al pequeño Jones, ahora solo le fastidiaban hasta llegarle altamente al copete.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando un par de copos de nieve reposaron en su hombro, y a lo lejos observó un auto negro de vidrios polarizados.

Ese no era el viejo y anticuado coche de su tutor.

Volteó súbitamente hacia su profesora, pidiéndole una explicación con una mirada repleta de confusión.

Elizabetha le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa compasiva:—Tranquilo, ¿Sí?—al decir esto, acarició los cabellos dorados del chico y señaló con la cabeza hacia el auto—. Anda.

Alfred se quedó perplejo, fijandose anonadado en los ojos verdes de esa mujer, y la nostalgia volvió a alojarse en su corazón.

Sonrió y avanzó hacia el automóvil con ciertos nervios; no sabía si hacia bien en voltear a ver si Hedervary aún estaba en la puerta, y sin embargo, había desaparecido.

Tragó saliva y cuando se halló frente a la puerta, tocó tres veces con algo de seguridad.

—Entre.—ordenó una gruesa voz de acento extranjero. Alfred ya sabía identificarlos después de vivir en New York y convivir con toda clase de extranjeros.

Obediente, hizo lo que le ordenaron, y su mente infantil empezó a imaginar las mil y un cosas que le podrían hacer; quien sabe, ¿Sacarle los órganos y venderlos?, ¿Violarlo porque obviamente es hermoso?, ¿Venderlo?

Reteniendo un quejido, ingresó al auto.

Olía bastante bien, era un aroma dulce de coche moderno, entraba aire acondicionado que separaba sus mechones rubios y enfriaba sus dedos. El americano se sintió analizado por unos ojos penetrantes a través del espejo, y en efecto; un par de ojos azules como el más helado cielo del polo norte lo miraban con una intensidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—¡Gah–!— dió un saltito sobre el asiento.

Una carcajada increíblemente ruidosa— _como la suya—,_ rebotó en el vehículo, proveniente del asiento del piloto.

—¡Cómo lo siento, niño!—el hombre que acababa de reír acomodó el espejo—Pero esta es la única cara que mi compañero tiene, ¿No, Berwald?—ambos hombres voltearon hacia él.

El piloto tenía los cabellos revueltos como los de una escoba, ojos celestes y una sonrisa resplandeciente; mientras que su contraste era el hombre de ojos fríos— _el que le dió un infarto al estadounidense—,_ portador de lentes y un cabello rubio de tono más suave.

Ahora que lo veía bien, la cara del hombre ruidoso ya lo había visto antes.

—Tranquilo, niño bonito.—sonrió—. No tienes porqué asustarte, Berwald no muerde, te lo aseguro.

—Yo no...¡A mí no me da–!

—Sí, sí, como digas.—interrumpió el hombre rubio, y se acercó más al menor—. Um, ¿No eres del pueblo, cierto?.

Alfred quiso hacer un mohín de no ser porque él ya era todo un hombre, así que solo giró los ojos con cierto enojo.

Esa pregunta ya lo estaba hartando. ¡Si hasta parecía que Castle Combe tenía más extranjeros que una atracción turística!

—Vine hace dos meses casi, he.—informó— Soy de Estados Unidos.

El rubio de gran sonrisa se lo quedó observando por un momento y luego soltó exaltado:

—¡Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo de tí!—señaló al confundido adolescente—¡Eres el chico del que tanto me habló Emil!, El _"Ruidoso cuatro ojos"._ ¿Ese, verdad?

—¡¿Emil le dijo eso?!—exclamó Alfred, olvidándose de la tensión un momento.

Una vez más, se escucharon risotadas que lograron hacer _tik_ en los ojos de _Berwald_.

—Algo Así, niño.—respondió— Me alegra que tenga mi muchacho tenga amigos. Soy Mathias Køhler, y éste es mi aterrador compañero...

—Inspector Berwald Oxenstierna.—completó el hombre de voz gruesa, atemorizante sobrasaltando su acento sueco, que hizo mella en el interior de Alfred. Pero lo que más daba miedo era la forma en la que enseñaba su placa policial, como uno de los agentes de FBI.

—¿I-inspector?..—masculló. ¿La policía lo querría algo?, ¡¿Había hecho algo malo?!

—¡Oh sí!—El señor Mathias rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos— Estás hablando también con un detective, Alfred Jones.

Al ver ambas placas frente a él, tuvo algo de miedo pero también confusión. ¿Por qué lo estarían buscando?, Si es que él no estaba involucrado en nada delincuencial excepto por hacer algunas travesuras en clase y en Chippenham de vez en cuando.

—¡Vamos, cambia esa cara, niño!—animó el detective Køhler— Solo te haremos unas cuantas preguntas.

—¿Preguntas?...¿De qué tipo?

—Oh ya sabes, simples preguntas.—rió, colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, relajado—. Cómo por ejemplo, si sabes relacionado sobre la muerte de Sam Burton.

La sangre se le empezó a helar, mientras que su cabeza se llenaba de dudas. No conocía ese nombre ni por asomo, no obstante, la sola palabra "muerte", le provocaba un recordatorio de todas las cosas de las que habló con Lukas hace pocos días.

—..¿Quién?—apenas preguntó.

El sueco sacó una fotografía y se la mostró al chico de los lentes.

—Éste sujeto.

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron tanto como podían hacerlo al ver al mismo viejo con el que había charlado una sola vez en el cementerio, la vez en que fue a buscar a Natalia.

Agarró con fuerza el forraje negro del asiento.

—¿Acaso lo conocías, Alfred Jones?—cuestionó Mathias, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Yo...eh..

—Nuestros registros dicen que tú fuiste la última persona con la que habló el sábado a las 7:50 am. ¿Verdad?

Alfred asintió varias veces, totalmente ido de la realidad. Ahora empezaba a creer que Lukas no se equivocaba con respecto a la maldición.

« _—Vengo con una amiga, acaba de pasar de hecho. ¿No la vio?._

 _—Ah...—soltó el anciano desde lo mas profundo de la garganta—. Sí, sí la vi»_

 _"_ _ **La mayoría solo la ve cuando su muerte está muy cerca."**_

¡Mierda, eso era cierto!. Ese viejo le había dicho que la vio y luego murió. Eso quería decir que esa maldición era tan real como el aire que respira.

Pero no, algo en su interior no se lo creía para nada, solo se lo había jurado a Lukas porque no tenía otra opción. Solo se lo había prometido a Feliciano por la sencilla razón de que era amigos.

—¿Jones?

—¡Ah, ésto...!¡Sí!—exclamó el joven—..Es decir, yo hable con él y luego me fui..¿Que es lo que le pasó?

El hombre danés alzó su ceja y suspiro.

—A media hora de que te fueras, unos jardineros encontraron su cuerpo asfixiando por una soga.—contó—. aquí no hay cámaras de vigilancia, así que me basé en lo que me contó Emil, y entonces vine a tí; pero relájate, no hay forma de que seas sospechoso.

—He, he, ¿Gracias?—dejo escapar una risa de alivio. Claro, él no tenía nada que ver con eso. Un gruñido lo hizo voltear hacia el adulto.

Pudo ver un ceño fruncido en la cara del nórdico, incluso un puchero infantil que a Berwald le daba vergüenza ajena muy en el interior de su ser.

—Ya son cinco casos en ésta semana. ¡Que manía de andar matando en diciembre, no hay respeto por las festividades!

—Mathias...—llamó el hombre de lentes.

—¿Qué?, ¡Digo la verdad, amigo!, Estoy hasta las bolas con esta clase de cosas todos los años. _Dios me odia.—_ se lamentó el detective con aires tan inmaduros como los suyos.

—¡¿Ha muerto tanta gente?!—exclamó Alfred—. ¡Pero si no nos enteramos de nada!

El inspector le fulminó al culpable de soltar dicha información, éste se encogió de hombros sobre su asiento.

—No queremos histeria colectiva.—contestó cortante el hombre sueco.

El de lentes también se encogió en su asiento como lo hizo el mayor:—..¿Esto no es por lo de la maldición del solsticio, o sí?

Después de tres largos segundos de silencio, donde creyó meter la pata, Mathias Køhelr soltó una risa que extrañó al joven.

—¡Esas son tonterías que se inventan los pueblerinos ingleses para hacerse los interesantes!—una vez más, el danés encaró a Alfred muy seguro de lo que decía—. Éste es el mundo real, niño bonito. Solo que hay quienes no saben afrontarlo.

Tales argumentos hicieron sentir aludido a Jones, quién arrugó las cejas, ciertamente curioso y algo fastidiado. Odiaba que lo llamarán _niño,_ eso solo lo toleraba de su tío _Scott._

 _—_ ¿Y como explica las apariciones de Natalia?

Otra vez presintió la intensa mirada gélida y dura del inspector Oxenstierna, quién ahora parecía colocar sus cinco sentidos en cada acción del chico estadounidense.

—Ah...esa niña..—habló Mathias—...ya me tienen harto de esa historia, ¡Dejenla descansar, por Odín!

—¿Eh?, ¿Cómo que descansar?

El nórdico suspiró:— Supongo que era de esperarse que un ingenuo niño americano crea en los cuentos de fantasmas que le cuentan sus amigos de la escuela.

—¡Oiga!—reclamó ofendido, haciendo reír por enésima vez al mayor.

—Solo bromeaba, niño.—lo calmó con una seña vaga— Bueno, no sé que cosa te habrán dicho tus amiguitos, pero te puedo asegurar que esa chica si existió de verdad, no se trata de ningún fantasma.

—..¿Que?..—dijo sorprendido

—Lo que escuchaste.—comenzó a narrar— Su nombre era Natalia Arlovskaya, vino aquí hace tres años. Según su perfil, era una buena estudiante, con excelentes calificaciones, transferida de la ciudad de Bielorrusia después de la muerte de su madre, debido que en éste pueblo se encontraba su última pariente con vida. Adivinaras quién es...

—En realidad...no tengo idea.

—Se trata de Iván Braginski, tú profesor.

—¡¿ _What_?!—se exaltó el chico, casi rompiendo las lunas del auto con su grito.

—Sí, ¿Que loco, no?, Dicen que ambos se parecían mucho.

—¡P-pero no tiene sentido!—acotó el rubio— Sus apellidos son distintos.

—Seh, sobre eso...creo que no tenemos ningún dato, ¿O sí, Berwald?—codeó al colega, quien tomaba tranquilamente de su café.

—No.—se limitó a responder.

—En fin, la chica desapareció el trece de diciembre a la media noche, y hasta ahora no hay rastros del cuerpo.—terminó de decir—¡Pero!—al exclamar esa palabra, Alfred subió la cara ansioso por seguir escuchando—..una cosa es lo que te informa un registro, y otra muy diferente es lo que te cuenta la gente.

—¿Que me quiere decir con eso?—el rubio alzó su ceja detrás de sus gafas.

Mathias se humedeció los labios antes de proseguir.

—Cuando busqué información sobre ella, la gente me contaba que era una muchacha fría, incapaz de sentir empatía por el resto, solitaria y evitaba el contacto con su clase, que coincidentemente es en la que está Emil.—soltó un bufido—. Lo que más asusta es que tenía un raro apego a su hermano mayor; uno diría que es normal después de haber perdido a tu familia, pero según testimonios, ella ya sobrepasaba su apego natural hasta saltarse las clases para tan solo verlo.

Jones formó una mueca asqueada y arrugó su nariz.

—No me diga que...

—Eso es lo que dice la gente.—el nórdico se encogió de hombros—. Pero el punto es que después de su repentina desaparición, hubieron otras más, entonces las personas lo asociaron con ella, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no es más que sugestión en masa, típica de un pueblo ignorante.

—Te estás pasando.—volvió a interrumpir el sueco.

—Lo que digas, hombre.—contestó con pereza—. Lo que sea que pase, tiene que ser algo como un asesino serial, o tal vez una manera de espantar a los forasteros.

—¿Como dice?, ¿Que necesidad de espantar a los extranjeros de aquí?—inquirió el rubio menor.

—Ya te expliqué que así son las cosas con los pueblos pequeños y alejados. No les agrada los de afuera, así es siempre.

—Pero–

—Es solo una teoría.—agregó Oxenstierna, mirando de mala manera al detective, sin embargo, Alfred empezaba a creer que el inspector siempre traía la misma cara.

—Ya veo...—asintió Jones—. Eso quiere decir que la leyenda del solsticio y Natalia...

—En efecto, no hay nada que lo compruebe, o al menos para el departamento de investigación.—confirmó el europeo—. Una cosa más, cuando veas a tus amigos, no les comentes que viniste aquí.

Otra vez aparecía un aterrador cosquilleo jugando con sus tripas.

—¿Y..y por qué no?

El hombre sueco miró al de Dinamarca con cautela, a lo que éste, al darse por aludido, carraspeó.

—Digamos que en cuanto a los casos de muertes y desapariciones, ellos están relacionados en tercer plano.—contó.

¿Cuántas otras sorpresas debía llevarse?, ¡De todas las cosas, eso era lo que menos se lo esperaba!. Bueno...en realidad no, lo veía algo predecible, aunque no se lo esperaba de todos, tal vez de Feliciano, Ludwig e incluso Lily..pero..¿Todos?

—¿Cómo así?, ¡Eso es extraño!

—¡Por Odín!, ¿Tus amigos no te han contado nada?.—se burló—, mira qué bonita confianza. Pues en fin, no puedes vivir sin saber algunas cuántas cosas de tus amigos, ¿O sí?

—...Yo..

—Mathias...—musitó en tono de advertencia el nórdico silencioso.

—¡Al diablo, Berwald!—alegó él—. Mira niño, lo que te voy a decir es confidencial, nada tiene que salir de éste auto, ¡¿Entendido?!.

—¡Sí, lo que diga!—farfulló el joven, un poco cansado de que le dieran de largas todo el tiempo—. ¿Que es lo que les pasó?

El rubio detective se giró un momento a su compañero, quien no podía estar más en desacuerdo, y con una malvada sonrisa, se dispuso a hablar.

—Verás, hace dos años en tu clase hubo otro profesor a cargo, no se supo con exactitud las razones, pero el 15 de diciembre fue encontrado muerto en el bosque de Castle Combe, cerca del río Rose.—narró Mathias, dejando de lado su gesto alegre para pasar a la seriedad—. Ese profesor era hermano mayor de uno de tus compañeros, Ludwig Beilchsmidt.

Otra punzada fue clavada en el estómago del menor. Nunca escuchó que Ludwig tuviera otro familiar aparte de su padre, quien trabajaba en Alemania y solo se hacía presente para depositarle dinero, y aún así, el rubio no jamás mencionó tener hermanos u otros parientes.

¿Debía enojarse por eso?, Posiblemente no, Ludwig no entraba fácilmente en ese tipo de confianza, y a pesar de eso, ¿Por qué Alfred sentía algo de enojo?

—¿Cómo se llamaba el profesor?

—Gilbert Beilchsmidt, él fue maestro de Natalia Arlovskaya. ¿En serio no sabías nada?

—¡Por algo pregunto!

—Ya, ya.—inició una risa suave para conciliar—. Como sea; el año pasado, un alumno de la tercera clase, desapareció el 19 de diciembre y hasta ahora no sabemos nada de sus restos. Vash Zwingli se llamaba, ¿Te suena?

 _Otra vez._

Ahora tenía sentido el hecho de que Lily y Ludwig vivieran juntos. Empezaba a unir ciertos cabos cuando le preguntó al rubio sobre ese asunto y finalmente le contestó que "sucedieron cosas", así que era más que evidente que el hecho tratado era ese que respecta el solsticio.

Se mordió sin querer oír la respuesta.

—Era el hermano mayor de la pequeña Lily Zwingli, siento pena por ella, creo que aún no lo supera del todo—se lamentó el detective, Alfred intensificó la mordida de su boca por puro instinto —. Ah sí, antes de estos casos, hubo uno hace cuatro o cinco años, que llamó la atención; un accidente automovilístico a pocos kilómetros del pueblo, ahí falleció la madre de Matthew Williams y Michelle Laroche.

Al americano se le lleno el interior de sentimientos encontrados que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

 _Un accidente automovilístico a kilómetros de Castle Combe. Un accidente automovilístico en las calles de Londres._

No había tanta diferencia con lo que le había sucedido a él hace siete años. Aunque por lo que notaba a simple vista, el padre de Michelle y Matthew sí les daba todo el cariño y apoyo que Alfred no recibió en su momento.

—Que duro.—comentó el estadounidense—. Y...¿Que hay de Emil y Feliciano Vargas?

Observó como el danés alzaba ambas mientras bebía abría una lata de soda.

—Pues de Emil no hay mucho que decir, sus padres eran agentes del FBI y murieron cuando tenía dos años. Desde ahí él y su hermano Lukas han estado bajo mi tutela.

—Ou.. no tenía idea.

—¡Déjalo!—alegó el hombre—. ¡Mi Emil es un chico fuerte!—mostró una sonrisa alentadora. Alfred cayó en la cuenta de que no era el único con problemas que aún le atormentaban en el presente.

—Sin embargo.—continuó el detective Køhler—...Ese Feliciano es otro cantar, y lo que sea que te vaya a decir no es ni leyenda urbana ni cuento de terror, es totalmente cierto.—avisó.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Feliciano?—el chico alcanzó el asiento del piloto y se sujetó de él, muerto de la curiosidad.

—Nada grave..creo.—sorbió lentamente de su soda—. Fue expulsado de su anterior colegio, en Italia, por conducta agresiva y causar alboroto en horas de clase. Su familia es muy distinguida en Italia, así que lo transfirieron aquí para que no ser blanco de especulaciones o chismes.—seguidamente bebió su lata—...Uno no lo creería cuando lo ve, ¿Cierto?, Es una dulzura de muchacho.

Los músculos del chico parecían temblar, sus ojos celestes tan abiertos expresaban una sorpresa profunda así como un ápice de terror que intentaba ocultar a toda costa. Pero la impresión era tal que por su rostro, se podía ver que ni siquiera lo asimilaba.

No se esperaba que el hermano de Ludwig y el de Lily hubieran muerto y desaparecido respectivamente.

No veía venir que la madre de Matthew y Michelle hubiera muerto de la misma forma en la que murió la _suya._

Y demás está decir que no se tragaba que Feliciano llegara a extremos de ser agresivo y salvaje. ¡Hablábamos del mismo chico que lo abrazó de forma gay hace poco tiempo!

—Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, niñito.

—Dijiste demasiado.

—¡Después me das sermones, Berwald!—farfulló el rubio—. Ahora que estamos en éstas, ¿Qué tal si me dices algunos datos tuyos, Jones?.

El menor de lentes parpadeó perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se dirigió a él:—..¡Ah!..eh..¿Yo?—se señaló así mismo.

—No, que va. ¡Claro niño, a tí te pregunto!—mofó con una risa socarrona que provocó un puchero en Alfred—. ¿A qué viniste a Castle Combe?

—Por el trabajo de mi tutor.

—¿Y quién es tu tutor?

Chasqueó la lengua antes de responder.

—Arthur Kirkland.

Rápidamente, Mathias Køhler se volteó de su asiento, sacando un afeminado grito de la garganta del chico.

—¡ _Fuck!—_ gritó espantado.

—¡¿De verdad?!, ¡¿Eres el hijo de Kirkland?!

—¡No, Yo no–!

—¡Por Odín, como no lo había notado antes, pero si son igualitos!

—¡¿ _Excuse-me?!_

Las mejillas del americano se tiñeron de intenso carmesí, no era la primera vez que le decían que se parecía en algo a Arthur, pero de ahí a decir que eran iguales era... _raro._

—¡Míralo bien, Berwald!—jaló con toda confianza al inspector—¡Se parece a Arthur en cara!¡Sin duda eres hijo suyo!

—¡Él no es mi pa–!

—¡Excepto por las cejas!—se carcajeó el mayor de los rubios, dando fuertes palmadas sobre su asiento y derramando lágrimas de la risa. Alfred lo hubiera acompañado en el chiste— _porque burlarse de Arthur siempre era un placer—,_ de no ser por lo avergonzado que estaba.

—...Y en los ojos.—agregó la voz gruesa del inspector, quien lo miraba fijamente a sus orbes celestes, de esa forma detenía la risa de Mathias—. Son como los de _Françoise_.

Si antes estaba levemente ruborizado, ahora Alfred estaba rojo de la vergüenza. No supo si extrañarse de por qué sabían el nombre de su madre, o gritar de lo aconcojado que estaba por aquella afirmación.

Optó por preguntar.

—¡¿C-como sabían lo de mi madre?!—apenas podía cuestionar sin sentirse apenado por su rostro rojizo.

—Éste es un pueblo pequeño, todo se sabe.—informó con sencillez—. Además, Arthur vivió aquí toda su infancia hasta que ingresó a una escuela prestigiosa en londres, y luego corrió la voz de que se casó con una bellísima francesa y con ella tuvo un niño.

Alfred desvío la mirada con total incomodidad. Nadie en su vida le había dicho con tanta seguridad que tenía unos ojos similares a los de su madre, lo que tonto, porque la mujer tuvo unos irisés de azul intenso como el mar, y a pesar de eso, nunca dejabas de ser tan hermosos, llenos de vida y pasión. Ni siquiera Arthur— _mucho menos él—_ se había atrevido a mencionar que mostraba algo de similitud con _Françoise,_ y fue peor después del accidente.

Por una milésima de segundo, sintió un nudo en la garganta y la saliva empezó a saber amarga.

Miró al detective y al inspector.

—Hey, están en un error.—les dijo—. Arthur Kirkland no es mi padre, él es mi tutor.

—¡Lo mismo al fin y al cabo!

—¡No!—negó con fuerza—. Es verdad que fui... digamos, adoptado hace mucho tiempo en América, pero de eso ya pasó demasiado. Y...en cuanto a _mom..—_ forzó una pausa sin tener claro si estaba bien decirle así a su fallecida figura materna—...ella murió en un accidente cuando yo tenía diez años.

La cara del hombre danés se encogió de pena.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—¡Descuide!—ahora fue él quien sonrió—. Ya lo supere.

El mayor encajó la ceja:—No estoy seguro de eso, pero bueno, ¡Se acabó el tiempo niño, será mejor que vuelvas a clase!

Quitándole el seguro a las puertas, Jones fue saliendo del automóvil cuando una pequeña incógnita se apareció entre los recuerdos de su memoria.

—Puedo hacer una pregunta, ¿Inspector?

Mathias lo miró por el espejo y dejó la lata que bebía.

—¡Vaya, parece que la interrogación la llevas tú!—soltó una risa estruendosa—. ¡Dime, dime!, ¿De qué es?

—¿Quien era Yekaterina Braginskaya?

La pregunta rebotó en cada rincón del vehículo, creando un silencio que lo acompañaba el caer de la nieve.

—Era una alumna de aquí.—contestó sorprendentemente el sueco—. Murió a los 17 años el 16 de diciembre.

Con la duda vigente, siguió con una última cuestión:—¿Estaba emparentada con Natalia Arlovskaya?—se dirigió al atemorizante Berwald.

—Tanto como Ivan.—finalizó—. Ve a clases, Alfred.—se despidió el nórdico estoico con una confianza que lo dejó extrañado.

—Eh..

—¡Anda ya, niño!—se despidió también el hablador danés—. Ya sabes que ni una palabra a nadie y saluda a Emil de mi parte.—sonríe para hacerle saber que estaba bien y el joven rubio asiente.

Se retiró con lentitud hacia los pasillos fríos de la escuela. No asimilaba el hecho de que sus amigos hayan ocultado secretos de esa magnitud, o peor aún, que Natalia y su insoportable profesor de matemáticas eran hermanos o que aunque sea estuvieran emparentados por algo.

Eso era de espanto. En realidad, ¿Qué lo era más?, ¿Que sus amigos tuvieran familiares cercanos en el más allá de manera súbita o que Lukas le había inventado un cuento?

¿Era correcto estar molesto?, O de repente era verdad.

De cualquier forma, estaba sintiendo u a sed de saciar su curiosidad de la manera que sea, y quizá esa podría ser su maldición.

 _Brrr. Brrr._

 _—_ ¡ _Hell!—_ chilló por esa vibración, hasta darse cuenta que en realidad era su teléfono celular.

Lo sacó, quitó el patrón de seguridad y vió que se trataba de un mensaje de _WhatsApp._

 **Ice:** " _Oye inútil, ¿Donde estás?, Nos toca hacer el trabajo de filosofía juntos, deja de perder el tiempo con Laroche y Vargas."_

Ríe con alivio, y entonces una idea no tan propia de él pasó por su cabeza.

 **Yo:** _"Sorry dude, estaba haciendo algo más importante que Mich y Feli"_

 **Ice:** ** _escribiendo_** **..**

 **Ice:** _"¿Qué?"_

Con confianza y una sonrisa traviesa, continuó la conversación.

 **Yo:** ¿ _Quieres que te cuente?_

 **Ice** : " _Si_ _es una estupidez, no."_

 **Yo:** _Tu tutor Mathias te manda saludos._

Los ojos celestes del americano brillaron con maldad propia de un diablillo y esperó esos 15 segundos en donde predecía que el islandés no sabía que ponerle en el chat.

 **Ice:** _"¿Que hacías con Køhler?"_

 **Yo:** _"Ja, ja, por eso te digo. ¿Quieres te cuente?"_

 **Ice:** _"Después de clases vamos a Chippenham sin que nadie se de cuenta"_

 **Yo:** _"¿Y ese misterio repentino"—_ esa pregunta trató de hacerla relajada luego de que el mensaje del albino lo dejara con nervios.

 **Ice: escribiendo...**

Espero recargado en la pared la contestación de su gruñón amigo.

 **Ice:** ** _"_** _Por lo menos no soy tan obvio como tú. Yo sé de lo que hablaron._

Okey, eso último lo dejó congelado. No se esperaba tal afirmación, y ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta el final de clases para ir a Chippenham con el menor.

La cuestión del día era, ¿Cómo mirar a la cara a los demás después de saber cosas que ni con amnesia se borrarían?

El frío atravesó su piel sin compasión.

* * *

 **Shippeo salvajemente a Italia y USA. ¡Es que ambos son los "principales" de sus bandos u caso siempre íconos hetalianos principales! Creo que son mi OTP Yaoi (y eso que me gustaba más el EngIta) pero no sé aterren, esto es AmeBela, pero igual pueden shippear lo que quieran porque esto es Multipairing. ¿Emil y Alfred ?, Seeh porque no. Estarán algo juntitos en el próximo capítulo. En fiiin, se preguntarán porqué no actualice (Nah la verdad no, nadie te sigue minnion) grrr...como sea, estaba estudiando para mí exámen de admisión para la universidad y ¡Ingresé! Yupi sí como sea.**

 **Acá tenemos el lado no ficticio del misterio. En el anterior vimos el mito y ahora vemos lo que nos presentan los hechos reales respecto a nuestra bielorrusa favorita y desde luego, algunos secretos que nuestro América no debía saber. Bueno, veremos cómo se las arreglan en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**


End file.
